Spring On Time
by rena27
Summary: UPDATEChap10!Hyuuga hinata anak sebatang kara yang dibawa dari panti asuhan oleh keluarga Uzumaki. "Aku adalah kakakmu"/"aku tidak boleh jatuh hati padanya"."Aku kembali Narutokun.."/"Shion?"."Maafkan aku Hinata"/"Memangnya kenapa kalau sakit. JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!"/"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU.. KITA BUKAN SAUDARA"## Happy anding or Sad Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Papa! Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat ketakutan karena mobil yang di naikinya ini sedang melaju dengan cepat. Gadis itu memeluk boneka beruang, tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Papa, jangan mengemudi terlalu cepat!" Seru sang gadis berusaha menyadarkan laki - laki dewasa yang sedang mengemudi dengan tatapan kosong. "Papa... Jangan~"

"Diam!" Bentak sang pria dengan wajah memerah.

TIN TIN

"KYAAAA!"

BRAK! Prak! BRUAK!

Seorang supir turun mendekati mobil yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi, kepingan - kepingan kaca yang pecah bertaburan di sepanjang jalan, asap dari mobil keluar menghalangi pemandangan dari jauh.

"Cepat panggil ambulan?" Perintah sang supir kepada bawahannya. "baik!" Pria itu bergegas mengambil handphonenya di mobil dengan tergesah - gesah ia mengetik nomor panggilan darurat.

"Papa! Papa!" Seorang Gadis kecil terus menyeruak dengan suara serak memanggil manggil pria di depannya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Pandanganya kemudian mengabur menjadi gelap.

 **~3 Bulan Kemudian~**

"Jadi sekarang dia ada di panti asuhan?" Tanya seorang wanita peruh baya yang kini tengah duduk disamping suaminya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Iya, aku kemarin baru mendapat informasi dari Kakashi, kalau dia dikirim ke panti asuhan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi" Jawab si pria tanpa menoleh kepada sang istri.

"Hahhh.. kenapa mereka harus mengalami kejadian seperti itu? Harusnya waktu itu kita langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah kita" Keluh wanita itu sedih.

"Sudahlah, Khushina! wajah mu jangan sedih seperti itu, kalau kau berwajah seperti itu bagaimana tanggapannya nanti saat bertemu kita!" Kata Sang suami mencoba merubah mood sang istri, ia mengusap pelan jemari tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Baik, Minato kun" sahut sang istri tersenyum manis.

"Okasan! Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk dibelakang kursi penumpang.

"Naru-chan kita akan bertemu seseorang! jadi bersabar sedikit ya" Jawab Khusina menoleh melihat anaknya yang kini tengah menatap keluar kaca mobil dengan bosan.

"Memang siapa yang akan kita temui, Otousan?" Tanya Naruto melirik ayahnya dari kaca mobil.

"Dia anak dari sahabat karib, otousan! kita ke sana untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama kita." Jawab Minato membalas lirik anaknya.

"Kenapa kita harus membawanya pulang? aku kan tidak kenal siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tidak senang.

"Otousan dan Okasan adalah sahabat ayahnya. Keluarga mereka pernah menolong perusahaan Otousan, Jasa mereka sangat besar untuk kita. Sekarang putrinya hanya sebatang kara, Otousan tidak bisa membirakannya, bukan?" Seru Minato menjawab pertanya anaknya.

"Ya, terserah otousan!" Gumam Naruto, pandangannya beralih kembali ke luar jendela mobil melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat di tempat tinggalnya. Tentu saja karena ia tinggal di perkotaan bukan pedesaan kecil yang masih dikepung pepohonan rindang dengan udara yang segar. Naruto memandang takjub pada bunga yang bertebaran tumbuh seperti ladang pertanian. Bunga yang berkembang berwarna kuning ke emasan seperti rambutnya kini yang bergoyang terkena angin.

"Wah!" Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela kaca mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan itu. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan anak satu - satunya yang mereka miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis tengah berjongkok di pinggir jalan yang terlihat sangat sepi, ia sedang memerhatikan hewan kecil yang kini berada dikubangan air yang terlihat keruh. jarinya dengan ragu - ragu menyentuh binatang kecil tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui dari persimpangan jalan sebuah mobil melitas cepat melewatinya dan..

BYUURR!

Air dikubangan itu menyiprat mengenai tubuh kecilnya, mobil yang melintas dengan cepat tadi pun berhenti dan salah seorang penghuni dari mobil tersebut pun turun dan berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Maaf.. Kamu nggak apa - apa?" Tanya anak laki - laki yang seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu menatap takut pada sosok yang kini menghampirinya, ia mundur beberapa langkah agak menjauh dari laki - laki itu.

"Jangan takut, aku ini orang baik kok!" Ujar Naruto. "Maafkan aku ya? Gara - gara tidak melihat jalan, mobil ayahku malah melintas air kubangan didepanmu, dan sekarang pakaianmu jadi kotor karena kesalahan ayahku.. Maafkan kami ya" Lanjut Naruto membungkukkan badannya merasa sangat bersalah.

"..."

"Pasti kau benar - benar sangat marah ya! sekali lagi aku benar - benar minta maaf...?" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya lalu ia sodorkan ke gadis itu, "Ini, maaf hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan" Gadis itu menerimanya tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai suara klakson mobil kembali menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak cepat aku bisa terlambat nih.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa,ya" Naruto segera berlari menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi, sedangkan sang gadis masih tetap diam melihat kepergiaan Naruto, Sebelum memasuki mobil Naruto sempat berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. Lalu mobil itu pun berjalan menjauh dari ladang bunga itu hingga benar - benar hilang dari pandangan.

 **~Prov~**

Gadis itu menatap dingin kepergian mobil tadi lalu berjalan melintasi taman bunga untuk sampai ke rumah besarnya, "Kenapa dia bilang **'sampai jumpa'**? padahal kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku benar - benar benci kata itu, Pembohong huh.." gumamnya.

Aku pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu, sangat sulit untukku mempunyai teman di tempat seperti ini, tapi sekalinya aku mendapatkan teman mereka selalu pergi karena orangtua baru mereka telah datang, dan saat berpisah mereka akan mengucap kata - kata yang selalu sama

 **"Aku akan kirim surat dan melefon mu, walaupun kita berpisah kita masih tetap teman, ya. Sampai jumpa, Hina chan"**

"Iya!" aku berpikir kami benar - benar bersahabat. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak - anak yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku itu. Kalau akhirnya akan tetap kehilangan, mudah bagi seseorang untuk melupakan orang lain. sesenang apapun, pada akhirnya hari perpisahan tetap datang, pergi kemana pun sama saja.

 **~End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Seorang wanita tua membuka kan gerbang itu dengan cepat lalu menunduk hormat pada Minato, sedangkan Minato mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Minato san, selamat datang.. silahkan masuk" Sambut Kepala pengurus panti asuha tersebut dengan ramah.

Di dalam ruangan Naruto menatap keluar jendela melihat banyak anak - anak kecil seumuran dengannya yang tengah bermain dengan gembira. setela puas melihat - lihat Naruto memilih duduk di samping ibunya.

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Minato langsung pada intinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Mori tolong panggilkan dia!" Perintahnya. "Baik" Wanita yang disuruhnya langsung berjalan keluar ruangan untuk membawa dia, selang beberapa menit akhirnya suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Masuk!"

"Permisi.." Wanita yang bernama Mori itu kini memasuki ruangan dengan sesosok yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik tubunya. Kushina yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum manis melihat sosok itu, sedangkan Naruto menyeringit kesal karena tidak bisa melihat sosok anak itu.

"Hinata Chan kemarilah!" Panggil Kushina dengan lembut. Minato tersenyum lembut melihat Hinata kecil yang terlihat takut - takut.

"Dia memang seperti itu, jika bertemu orang asing" Kata wanita ketua pengurus.

"Hinata chan! jangan takut kami ini orang baik" Ujar Minato berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dengan lembut ia genggam pergelangan kecil Hinata, walau pergerakan Hinata sedikit kaku. Hinata tetap mengikuti Minato untuk duduk diantara ia dan Kushina, "Wah, imutnya!" Ujar Kushina kegirangan. "Hinata chan..perkenalkan aku uzumaki kushina" Lanjut Kushina.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata!" Ia menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persalaman.

"Oii... Kita bertemu lagi nih?" Ujar Naruto melambai - lambaikan tangannya dengan girang ke arah Hinata.

"Jadi sifat aslinya seperti ini?" Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto.." Kata Naruto dengan ramah tak luput juga dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hinata chan.. mulai saat ini kau akan ikut dengan keluarga baru mu! Jadi jangan menyendiri lagi, karena sekarang kau sudah punya Otousan dan Okasan yang baru" Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang halus. Hinata diam seribu bahasa tidak ikut campur dalam percakapan itu.

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan dengan beberapa orang panti asuhan kini Hinata telah dibawa mobil keluarga Uzumaki. Sebenarnya semenjak kecelakaan itu Hinata merasa takut menaiki mobil, pasti tubuhnya akan gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak dapat melepas pandangnnya pada Hinata memilih untuk mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Maaf.. kamu baik - baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat banyak keringat membasahi tubuh Hinata. "Apa, kamu mabuk kendaraan?" tanya Naruto lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Okasa~~" Panggilan Naruto tiba - tiba terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah genggaman pelan di jemarinya, Hinata menggenggam jari jemari Naruto pelan, tangannya bergemetar dan basah, bibirnya terlihat pucat.

Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa - apa! ia membalas genggaman Hinata dengan lembut, "Tenanglah, ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Rumah kami sebentar lagi akan terlihat" ucap Naruto, sementara Hinata berusaha menahan pusing dikepalanya kini.

Selang beberapa menit, mobil itupun sudah terparkir di halaman rumah yang sangat besar. Dua pelayan pria membuka kan pintu untuk mereka, minato dan kushina berjalan masuk duluan sedangkan hinata masih terdiam di tempat, Naruto yang sadar Hinata masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya memilih untuk mengajaknya masuk

"Kenapa masih berdiri di luar, ayo masuk.." Seru Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Hinata chan sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami sekaligus bagian dari keluarga kami. Kalau begitu, Hinata chan jangan sungkan lagi kalau minta apa - apa ya!" Seru Kushina.

"Baik, mohon bantuannya!"

Hinata menatap ke sekeliling ruang tamu, ia berjalan - jalan menjelajahi ruangan tersebut, banyak sekali foto keluarga disana, foto disaat Minakushi menikah, Saat Naruto masih bayi, saat mereka berliburan bersama, merayakan hari ulang tahun dan lainnya. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia, sungguh beruntung.

Hinata menatap sendu foto yang kini tengah ia pandang, terlihat di gambar itu Naruto dan keluarga besarnya tersenyum bahagia. Seandainya dia bisa berada di posisi Naruto mungkin, dia juga akan merasakan kebahagian yang selama ini selalu ia cari. Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi, bukan?

"Hinata chan!" Panggil seseorang mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunanya, "Ayo, kita main!" Ajak anak itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Main apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita main Oni-Gokko, kita tentukan siapa yang jadi setannya dengan suit bagaimana?" seru Naruto bersemangat, dan setelah melakukan suit Hinata lah yang menang.

"Aku jadi setannya, kalau begitu setelah aku 1 sampai 10 hinata chan sudah harus bersembunyi, mengerti. Sekarang kita mulai... 1..2.." setelah mendengar instruksi dari Naruto, Hinata pergi berlari untuk mencari tempat persembunyiannya.

"5...6..." Entah sekarang Hinata tengah berlari ke arah mana, karena rumah ini terlalu besar untuk di jadikan tempat persembunyian, apalagi banyak pintu yang terkunci di lorong - lorong.

"9...10... sudah siap? aku akan menemukanmu" seru Naruto bergegas mencari Hinata.

Sedangkan kini Hinata tengah berusaha menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tepat dan..

"Itu dia!" Pikir Hinata senang, menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, tanpa berlama - lama ia berlari memasuki kamar itu lalu menutu pintunya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya, tapi suara langkah kaki Naruto yang sedang berlari terdengar samar di kamar itu. Sepertinya Naruto tengah berlari ke arah sini.

"Bagaimana ini, jantungku jadi tak berdetak karuan.. padahal cuman permainan. Tapi kenapa aku jadi ikut terbawa suasana?" Ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Sepertinya bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur tidak buruk juga? pikir Hinata.

Dug.. Dug.. Suara langkah kaki Naruto sudah terdengar semakin jelas. Sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk berfikir Hinata harus bersembunyi.

KRIETT!

Pintu kamar sudah terbuka dan menampakkan kaki kecil Naruto yang memasuki kamar tersebut. Hinata yang kini tengah berada di bawah kasur menahan nafasnya agar tak ketahuan. Hinata masih diam mengamati gerakan kaki Naruto yang berjalan kesana - kemari mencari dirinya. Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu, mungkin ia sudah menyerah mencari Hinata disini, tapi kenapa dia menutup pintunya dan tidak keluar kamar.

Cklek!

Tiba - tiba lampu kamar dimatikan, ruangan terlihat gelap tanpa penerangan. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto mematikan lampunya? dan kenapa suasananya jadi menyeramkan seperti ini. Hinata merangkak pelan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto, tapi sia - sia saja karena ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa? suasannya sangat sunyi dan senyap seperti tidak ada orang saja. Hinata masih berusaha untuk melihat sampai..

"Aku menemukanmu!" Ujar seseorang dengan nada menakutkan tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Duk!

"Ouch.." Hinata mengusap pelan keningnya akibat terbentur kayu penyangga kasur.

Cklek!

Lampu kamar kembali menyala, Hinata merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendapati Naruto yang kini tengah menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali menemukan ku? menyebalkan" dengus Hinata kesal.

"Haha Hmph.. Habis kau mudah sekali untuk ditemukan!" sahut Naruto yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku ingin tidur, sudah malam besok pagi saja kita lanjutkan.." seru Hinata membuka kenop pintu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana? Kamar mu disini tau" Ujar Naruto mengejek.

"Eh.. bukannya ini kamarmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, ini kamar aku dan kamu" Jawab Naruto enteng. Hinata masih diam mencerna kata - kata Naruto."Ayo kita tidur bersama" lanjut Naruto menarik Hinata.

"APA!" teriak Hinata setelah sadar, "Kenapa kita harus tidur bersama?" tanya Hinata terkejut dan akhirnya Naruto berhenti menarik baju Hinata.

"Hehehe... tidak apa - apakan, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Maukan!" Ucap Naruto membuat wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Tidak boleh.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bodoh, Bodoh.

"Ayolah, kalau ada yang menemaniku tidur aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Lagi pula sekarang kita bersaudara.. mau ya?" Ucap Naruto memohon dengan mata berbinar - binar, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menolak tapi Naruto tetap tak mau menyerah dan akhirnya Hinata sepertinya harus mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah.."

"YEI!" Teriak Naruto ke senangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari Hinata sudah terbangun oleh hawa dingin, karena semalam jendela kamar tak tertutup, ia melihat jam masih pukul 5 pagi. Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya ia masih memikirkan apa ini mimpi atau bukan 'ku kira ini mimpi hahh sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi. ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan deru nafas Naruto terasa nyata saat mengenai wajahnya. Seketika muka Hinata memerah, Tanpa berlama - lama ia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata yang telah menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya, dan bergabung bersama keluarga barunya untuk sarapan bersama. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Naruto, hal itu membuat wajahnya merah dan segera saling memalingkan muka.

"Ohayou, Hinata chan ? Bergabunglah bersama kami? Apa kamu baik – baik saja?"tanya Minato yang heran melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Ohayou, itu bukan apa-apa Minato-san, saya baik – baik saja!" Jawab Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata chan.!" sapa Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto" Balas Hinata.

"Heeh.. Naruto cepat habiskan sarpanmu nanti kamu terlambat lagi?" Seru Kushina mengingatkan. "Oh, iya Hinata chan.. mulai hari ini akan sekolah bersama Naru Chan. Okasan sudah mengurus surat kepindahanmu, jadi mulai sekarang Hinata chan sudah bisa sekolah lagi.." Lanjut Kushina memberi kabar gembira.

"Bagaimana Hinata chan, Apa kamu senang?"ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm" Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Wa...Wa Kaa-san! Berarti nanti Hinata chan satu sekolah dong dengan Naru!"kata Naruto girang. "Yeiii... Hina-chan kita satu sekolah.. satu sekolah" teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil memukul piringnya seperti drum

"Hei.. Naruto jangan buat kegaduahan pagi-pagi" seru Minato melihat Naruto yang masih tidak berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Iruka.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei.."_ semua secara bersamaan dan menjawab panggilan _Senseinya_ dengan lemas.

"Nah hari ini, Kalian akan memilki satu lagi teman baru di kelas!" Ucapan _Senseinya_ itu segera membuat kelas sedikit ribut,

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Iruka _-sensei_ dan mempersilahkan agar murid itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik." Gadis itu segera maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri disana.

"Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Hinata. Mulai hari ini aku akan sekelas dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Hinata, dan tentu saja diiringi dengan sorak-sorak semua murid.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu Hinata. Kau sudah boleh duduk di samping..." _Iruka-sensei_ mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong, sampai pandangan matanya tertuju pada..

"Ah! Sakura. Kau duduk disamping gadis itu." Ujar Iruka seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis dengan rambut yang terlihat mencolok.

"Baik!" Hinata kini duduk bersampingan dengan Sakura.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu!" salam Sakura ramah.

"Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata" balas Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SKIP TIME~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin siang. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran sekolah selesai. Para siswa dan siswi pun segera keluar dari ruang kelas dan halaman sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Seorang siswi berambut ungu sepinggang sedang berjalan pelan. Si mata lavender itu menyusuri lantai koridor sendirian, tanpa teman atau pasangan seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya.

Namun…

Drap drap drap

"Hinataaa!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari di koridor.

"?" Siswi—yang telah diketahui—bernama Hinata itu pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Naruto! ?" Gumam Hinata terkejut.

Sreeet…

Siswa yang memanggil Hinata itu pun menghentikan larinya dan membuat suara seretan sepatu di lantai.

"Hah… Hah…" Nafas 'Naruto' masih belum bisa diaturnya dengan baik. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Tanyanya. "Dari tadi aku menunggumu didepan kelas, tapi kau malah sudah keluar duluan.. Harusnya kau menunggu ku dikelas tadi" tuntut Naruto.

Deg!

"Hm! Baiklah!"

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama!" ajak Naruto tak sabaran.

Langsung saja, Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor menuju halaman sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat perjalanan pulang, Naruto tampak asik berbicara dengan Hinata, walau sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi mengoceh membicarakan pasal dirinya sendiri. Hinata tidak begitu peduli, ia merasa ada beberapa perihal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan atau nanti dia akan menyesal

"Besok lusa, Hinata chan juga ikut ya!" teriak Naruto girang mengejutkan Hinata dari lamunanya.

"Eh, Apa?" Ujar Hinata bingung.

"Festival Hanabi?" seru Naruto.

"Aku nggak ikut!" Jawab Hinata pendek.

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut!" Ujar Paksa Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata erat.

"Aku nggak tertarik!" balas Hinata.

"Kalau dicoba mungkin kamu akan tertarik.. Mau ya… ya.." tuntut Naruto mendesak Hinata.

"Iya.." Gumam Hinata yang akhirnya menyerah.

 **~Prov Hina~**

Mungkin saja! Karena itulah aku tidak suka. Sebenarnya bukan tidak tertarik.. aku tidak mau jadi tertarik. Aku nggak suka bergantung dengan orang lain karena aku tidak ingin **lagi mempercayai** dan membuat ikatan dengan **orang lain**.

Tapi kenapa dia bersusah payah untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain, padahal kalau berhubungan semakin dalam dengan orang lain, luka yang diderita akan jauh lebih besar. Naruto, dia pasti tidak takut pada hal seperti itu.

"Hinata chan, jangan mengacuhkan ku?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Aku ada disini, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku nggak melihatmu.. lagipula kita ini kan teman?"

Teman…

Kenapa dia percaya diri sekali?

Saat kami bertemu pertama kali dia bukan orang yang seceria ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat sangat gembira. Tapi Naruto bilang 'Sampai Jumpa' benar – benar muncul kembali di hadapanku. "AKU DISINI LOH.."

Tapi aku tak pernah memperhatikan sosok lelaki sebelumnya. Tak pernah ada kata 'Teman' didalam kamusku. Yang aku lakukan selama ini hanyalah mencoba untuk menutup diri. Tak pernah berpikir soal _teman_.

Namun kini berbeda. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku melihat seorang lelaki sampai detail seperti ini. Saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan lelaki pemilik iris Sapphire Blue itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantung ku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Peraasan yang menggelitiki hatiku begitu saja. Sesuatu hal yang membuat aku harus menjauhinya.

Tempat dimana seseorang seharusnya berada adalah diantara orang lain, hari – hari dimana aku berjalan seorang diri tanpa siapa pun seperti angkasa tak berbintang, dilangit mendung seperti ini ada sebuah cahaya bersinar cemerlang tapi aku tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menyadari keberadaan cahaya itu.

Jangan masuk ke dalam hidupku lebih jauh lagi. kalau pada akhirnya cahaya itu akan menghilang lagi. lebih baik aku pura – pura tidak menyadarinya keberadaannya.

Aku tidak boleh jatuh hati padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Tolong tinggalkan juga **REVIEW** nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

 **Dimusim Semi lalu**.

Dia ingin ke laut! Jadi aku membolos sekolah dan pergi kepantai timur bersamanya. Kami juga membicarakan hal - hal yang tak terlalu dibanggakan untuk disebut. Kami melakukan segala hal yang kami bisa untuk teman kami. Seperti itu, tahun berlalu. Hari lain berganti, kemudian berganti lagi. kemudian berganti bulan. lalu sekarang berubah musim semi lagi dan kami naik kelas XI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, hari pertama untuk tahun ajaran baru bagi semua kelas XI Konoha High School. Setelah liburan panjang akhirnya mereka memasuki semester pertama tahun ajaran baru dengan kurikulum yang berbeda pula.

Di ruangan kelas XI-3, tampak beberapa anak yang menggambar-gambar di papantulis dan yang lainnya asyik mengganggu. Ada seorang anak yang keluar untuk menerima telepon, bergosip ria, dan membaca buku.

Disalah satu sudut Karin dan Sara ngerumpi bersama satu teman lainnya. Ketiganya membicarakan siapa yang menjadi ketua kelas nanti. "Kali ini aku harus menjadi ketua kelas dan aku juga mengandalkan kalian bertiga untuk mendapatakan banyak suara. Kalau pemilihannya berjalan lancar, aku janji akan mentraktir kalian" Ucap Sarah memohon pada ketiga temannya.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu 100%" Kata Karin ke girangan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan terpilih menjadi ketua kelas" Kata Matsuri memberi semangat..

"Tapi kali ini tak semudah itu." Keluh Sarah.

Sarah melirik ke arah seorang siswi yang tengah membaca buku. Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, dia pernah menjabat jadi ketua kelas di kelas X-2. Dia tak pernah mengikuti les privat tapi bisa menang setiap lomba. Dia nomor 1 yang sebenarnya di sekolah ini, dia saingan terberatku. Kudengar dia kutu buku dan tak punya teman. tapi tetap saja dia dikenal karena nilainya."

"Benarkah!" Matsuri kagum mendengarnya, ia menoleh memandang Hinata yang sedang menyibukan diri dengan membaca. Hinata menyadari kalau ada yang melihatnya, ia menoleh ke arah Matsuri. Matsuri melambaikan tangan menyapa, tapi Hinata tak membalasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku. Matsuri jadi malu sendiri sudah dicuekin kayak gitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari terpogoh-pogoh memasuki kelasnya. "Ohayou, Hinata chan?" Sapa Sakura lalu duduk di depan Hinata.

"Ohayou, Sakura chan" sapa Hinata balik,

"Baka! kenapa kau bisa kesiangan forhead?" Cerca Ino yang tengah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Semalam aku ke bandara untuk menjemput Otousan! Terus bantuin Okasan masak. jadinya kesiangan deh gara - gara kecapean" Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu istimewa?"Tunjuk Ino menggunakan pensilnya yang membuat kedua temannya menoleh ke arah luar jendela kelas dan mengikuti arah pensil Ino.

Sakura terbelalak, "Tahun ini, Aku harus sekelas lagi dengan mereka berdua. Aku akan benar – benar gila, Apa lagi mereka juga satu anggota masuk ke kelas kita, Neraka akan semakin dekat bukan" Decak Sakura kesal, sementara Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari cowok rambut jabrik duren yang warnanya secerah matahari itu.

"Oi Saku-chan!"Teriak Naruto. Mereka melihatnya sawdrop, sementara Sakura sudah nyamperin Naruto dan menjitaknya. "Baka. Ini kelas dan bukan hutan!"

Naruto langsung mundur satu langkah dan menubruk badan temannya di belakangnya yang ternyata Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah pasang wajah garang langsung jadi cewek manis begitu melihat cowok yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu.

"Ohayou Sasuke kun?"Sapa Sakura ramah.

Yang ditanya malah memberikan jawaban 'Hn'

"Hey bro, kau sudah datang!" tiba-tiba Kiba dan Shikamaru ada disana. Keduanya langsung merangkul Naruto.

Ketiganya pun pergi dari sana. Sebelum pergi Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, "Sampai jumpa nanti ya." Ucap Naruto.

Dan di belakang Sasuke, ada Shino dan Sai. Ino yang melihat Sai langsung membuang wajah dan melanjutkan obrolannya, walaupun ia sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

DING.. DONG..

Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi. Ada seorang guru yang membuka pintu kelas. Mata seluruh siswa menatap pada siapa yang masuk. Guru itu menutup pintu dan menatap satu-persatu siswanya. Sarah tersenyum melihat guru-nya. Ya ini Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kalian semua di harap tenang, simpan buku kalian dan tinggalkan alat tulis saja di meja. Karena kita akan melaksanakan tes ujian". Anak-anak jelas saja terkejut, tes di hari pertama masuk sekolah, bukankah itu hal yang aneh. Mereka protes.

Ino menggerutu, "Memangnya siapa yang tes di hari pertama sekolah?"

Tenten juga protes, "Bukankah seharusnya sensei memperkanalkan diri dulu."

Kurenai berkata "namaku pasti sudah didengar ketika upacara pembukaan tadi, bukan".

Temari menyela kata guru kurenai "saya dan yang lainnya ingin Sensei memperkenalkan diri secara langsung".

"Sensei juga belum tahu nama kami. Hari ini hari pertama sekolah, ayo kita saling memperkanalkan diri. Benarkan, teman-teman?" Lanjut Matsuri menyetujuinya.

Semua setuju usulan Matsuri.

Kurenai mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu nama semua siswanya. Apa lagi yang mau diperkenalkan. Ia menatap Ino. "Yamanaka Ino, lahir 14 Desember, tinggi 170 cm, berat 48kg, golongan darah B. Suka hangout dan mudah bergaul. Kau diundang untuk menjadi trainne oleh sebuah stasiun TV karena bakat menarimu. Tapi karena tak bisa menyanyi, saat audisi kau tereliminasi ditahap awal"

Ino menunduk mendengar kebenaran tentang dirinya yang diketahui oleh Kurenai.

Kurenai giliran menatap Tenten, "Tenten lahir 11 Oktober, tinggi 153, berat 44 kg, gol darah o. Kau menjadi juara kedua di lomba matematika saat kelas 10 tapi ketika di kelas 11 kau tak lolos babak pertama. Ayahmu merupakan pemilik perusahaan handphone EX-l2, dan ibumu sudah meninggal saat kau berumur 5 tahun"

"Siapa lagi yang ingin mendengarkan tentang perkenalan" Tanya Kurenai. Semua siswa menunduk diam tak menyangka kalau Kurenai sudah mengetahui lebih jauh tentang siswa-siswa di kelas XI-3.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat kalian bersiap-siap melaksanakan tes karena setiap senin kita akan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Ini semester pertama di kelas XI. Ini waktu yang menyenangkan bagi kalian untuk hal bermain bersama teman sepergaulan kalian. Tapi hal seperti itu tak ada di kelas kita. Sebagai pengikut ujian yang mempersiapkan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, jangan menghabiskan energi kalian untuk hal yang tak berguna. Berkonsentrasilah untuk belajar." Lanjut Kurenai Sensei.

Anak-anak mengeluh kesal dan Hinata masih sibuk membaca buku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di kelasnya.

Kurenai pun memberi tanda kalau tes-nya akan dimulai sekarang. Anak-anak tak ada yang protes lagi, mereka menyimpan buku di laci meja masing-masing dan menerima soal yang dibagikan kurenai.

"Kalian memiliki waktu selama 20 menit" Seru Kurenai. Mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan semua soal karena materi yang diujikan semuanya kelas X. Kurenai pun mulai menekan timer di ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SKIPT TIME~**

 **.**

 **.**

Para siswa menunggu keputusan nilai yang didapat. Sensei Kurenai akan memanggil nama mereka berdasarkan nilai. Jadi yang dipanggil bisa maju untuk mengambil hasilnya dan mereka bisa memilih meja yang diinginkan.

Yang menempati posisi pertama adalah Hyuuga Hinata dengan nilai 100. Sarah terlihat sebal melihatnya. Hinata maju menerima hasilnya. Kurenai memuji Hinata sudah melakukan hal bagus. Yang menempati posisi kedua dan ketiga nilainya sama, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Ke empat Sarah.

Sakura yang cemas takut kalau ia jadi yang terakhir. "Ini hanya sebuah tes biasa, bukan? jadi jangan terlalu tegang" Ucap Sakura berusaha bersikap tenang. Sakura menempati peringkat ke lima. Satu persatu mereka yang dipanggil untuk mengambil hasilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mengatur kelas. Sarah mengangkat tangan akan menyampaikan usulnya, "Sensei, kegiatan kelas biar kami saja yang mengaturnya. Tugas sekolah seperti membersihkan kelas dan tugas-tugas lainya kami bisa menentukannya lewat rapat kelas."

Kurenai menatap seluruh siswanya, "Sekarang ini, apa semua menyetujuinya?"

Semua mengangkat tangan setuju atas usul Sarah.

"Karena semuanya setuju, kalian ingin melakukan kegiatan kelas secara otonomi. Ibu penasaran apa tujuan kalian saat kalian mengatakan itu. Untuk bebas dari aturan dan batasan dari seseorang dan untuk bisa hidup secara mandiri ada harga yang harus kalian bayar. Akankah kalian mampu melakukannya? Kalau itu keinginan kalian, mari kita mencobanya."

Anak-anak tentu saja senang.

"Kurasa kita harus mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas. Yang ketua kelas lakukan hanya melakukan tugas berat, kurasa bukan begitu. Untuk mengumpulkan pendapat siswa, membantu guru, dan mengoperasikan kelas, kurasa kita butuh seseorang untuk dipilih." Usul Naruto.

Kurenai menatap seluruh siswanya, "Pemilihan? Apa kalian juga berpikir begitu?"

Karin mengangkat tangan setuju. Mereka juga setuju.

Kurenai menilai ini menarik, "Hal pertama yang kalian lakukan setelah mendapatkan kebebasan apa melakukan pemilihan ketua kelas?" Kurenai menatap sinis siswanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat istirahat, Karin dan Matsuri menghampiri Sarah. "Bukankah Naruto itu mengagumkan, dia berani mengatakan apa yang diinginkan semuanya" Kata Sara.

"Tapi dia kan hanya menyampaikan pendapatnya saja?" ralat Matsuri.

"Aku tak peduli, Naruto itu sangat mengagumkan.." seru Sarah. "Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan sekarang? Setelah Shion pergi, Dia mungkin belum punya pacar baru? Haruskah aku mendekatinya?" lanjut Sara kegirangan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyugga Hinata?" Tanya Karin ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata!" Seru Sarah menyeringit heran.

Tapi Karin menggelengkan keplanya, "Aku dengar mereka adalah saudara tiri, Hinata adalah anak angkat keluarga uzumaki. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka satu keluarga tapi, Nama Hinata masih bermarga Hyuuga? bukankah itu aneh?"

Sara tersentak dengan perkataan Karin. Memang benar! Mereka semua tahu kalau Hinata adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Uzumaki dan seharunya dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu bukan? Nama marganya juga harus diganti pula.. Tapi kenapa? Ah.. Sudahlah. apa yang dipikirkannya tidak mungkin terjadi..

Matsuri mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau mau ikut pemilihan ketua kelas kan? Aku akan membantumu,"

"Sarah, kurasa aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak suara untukmu nanti" Ucap Karin memberi tahu Sarah kalau beberapa siswa siap mendukung Sarah menjadi ketua kelas. Sarah memberi tanda siapa-siapa saja yang mendukung dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah seharusnya Kau mencalonkan diri, Hinata chan" Ucap Ino merasa kalau untuk ketua kelas harusnya Hinata yang di calonkan.

"Aku akan memilih saja, Kurasa aku tak usah ikut mencalonkan diri. karena aku sama sekali tak tertarik.". Sahut Hinata yang dari tadi membaca dan mendengar obrolan mereka. Dirinya sempat tertohok dengan perkataan Karin tadi. Nama marganya yang tidak berubah itu memang kemauan dirinya sediri, walaupun Minato-san dan Kushina-san sempat keberatan dengan keputusannya waktu itu. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, akhirnya mereka dengan berat hati mengizinkan Hinata menggunakan Nama marganya yang sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PEMILIHAN KETUA KELAS!**_

Calon ketuanya itu Sarah dan Shikamaru.

Sarah pun menang dengan perolehan 16 suara. Sara langsung berdiri di depan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pendukungnya.

Karena ketua kelas sudah terpilih maka Kurenai menyerahkan wewenang dalam pengelolaan kelas kepada ketua kelas seperti tugas piket atau tugas kelompok. Melaporkan siswa yang nakal, yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ketua kelompok maka sekarang ia akan memberikan wewenang penuh untuk menghukum dan memberi penghargaan kepada ketua kelas.

Kelas usai, saatnya mereka pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Diparkiran sepeda.

Hinata menuntun sepeda berjalan keluar area parkiran, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang tak asing baginya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata menghembus nafasnya dengan berat, kenapa mereka berdua harus berbicara disana? ia harus melewati mereka dulu sebelum mencapai gerbang sekolah, mereka yang tak lain Naruto dan Sarah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perseteruan yang buruk.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, agar ia tidak berurusan dengan masalah Naruto dan Sarah kali ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu." Jawab Naruto yang terdengar samar ditelinga Hinata.

"EH kenapa?" pekik Sarah kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya orang yang ku sukai!" Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ProvHina~**

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Untung tadi namanya tak disebut, karena biasanya ia akan jadi tameng Naruto ketika sedang ditembak dengan penggemarnya. Namanya akan dibawa - bawa untuk perlindungannya! Jahat sekali laki – laki itu, emang apa salahnya sampai ia jadi sasaran empuk atas masalahnya. alhasil semua gadis yang ditolaknya beralih menyalahkan Hinata atas penolakan sang pangeran. Nasib..

Tapi tak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kami masih berumur 14-15 tahun, dan sekarang kami bertumbuh pesat menjadi remaja, terutama Naruto, ia bertambah tinggi dan raut wajahnya mulai menegas. Bisa dibilang ia bertambah dewasa tapi tidak dengan sifatnya, selama aku hidup bersamanya ia tidak pernah bersikap dewasa.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, tampan, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki crop, ia juga termasuk siswa berprestasi dalam olah raga jadi jangan salah kalau badannya terlihat seperti atletis!

Karena itu banyak siswi yang tertarik dengannya dan beralih menjadi fansnya, entah aura apa yang ia pakai saat bersama para gadis – gadis itu. Dan banyak pula yang diam – diam menembaknya bahkan berterus terang secara blak.. blakan! Tapi yang yang ku dengar jawabanya selalu sama. Ia akan menolaknya!

Aku tahu, apa alasannya yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari orang lain. Itu karena Naruto masih terpaku pada cinta di masa lalunya, yang ku tahu gadis itu bernama Shion. Waktu itu beberapa bulan setelah masuk ke sekolah baru, ada murid transfer dari luar negeri datang menjadi murid baru setelah aku. Shion sekelas dengan Naruto, hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat setelah beberapa bulan berkenalan…

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto selalu bercerita tentang gadis itu, tapi aku tidak mendengar semua ucapannya karena itu membuatku pusing. Naruto selalu berkata kalau gadis itu akan menjadi pacarnya suatu saat nanti..

Tapi tanpa diduga, ada kabar buruk yang menimpa Naruto, gadis itu kembali ke sekolah lamanya diluar negeri saat semester terakhir kelas IX. Setelah itu dia menangis dan mengadukan ke kesalannya padaku, aku hanya bisa bungkam melihatnya seperti itu, aku membiarkan dia menangis sambil memelukku. Aku memberinya beberapa nasihat agar dia tidak terlalu larut dengan kesedihanya dan itu membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

Saat itu umurnya masih 15 tahun dan kami masih memasuki High School junior. jadi sebagai remaja yang masih labil masalah percintaan dan patah hati seperti itu sangatlah normal. Tapi sepertinya yang benar-benar tak normal adalah Naruto sendiri. Padahal ia lebih dewasa, lalu kenapa kelakukaanya lebih kekanakan dariku.

 **~END~**

"HINATA CHAN!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari mengejar Hinata. Hinata memberhentikan laju sepedanya untuk melihat seseorang yang kini tengah memanggilnya.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata…chan. Tunggu!" ujar Naruto berlari menuju Hinata dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Kenapa dia?

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Naruto kini tengah mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang pundak Hinata agar tidak kabur.

"Apa kau berlari dari sekolah sampai sini?" Tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa? Dimana sepedamu?" tanya Hinata melirik Naruto yang tak membawa sepedanya sendiri.

"Ban Sepedaku bocor!" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil menatap malas Naruto. "Lalu?" Ucap Naruto mengulangi perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Hei.. jangan jahat begitu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena tadi aku tidak membawa nama mu" Ujar Naruto tak terima mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak meminta pertolongan mu jadi kenapa aku harus berterima kasih? Dan lagi, Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah " Ucap Hinata membela diri, Hinata mengayuh sepedanya kembali meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menyeruakan Namanya sambil berlari.

"Teganya kau Hinata… Hinata.. jangan tinggalkan aku! Hinata… Ouch.." Karena saking fokusnya melihat kedepan Naruto tak menyadari kalau didepannya terdapat batu besar dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan gaya yang kurang elit.

"ARGHHH!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

CKIETT! Hinata mengerem mendadak sepedanya karena teriakan Naruto, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang kini sedang memegang pundaknya kesakitan.

"Baka! Kenapa kau sampai terjatuh, emang kau tidak lihat ada batu sebar itu di sana" Ucap Hinata yang kini sedang membopong Naruto menuju sepedanya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengataiku? Ini semua gara – gara kau pergi meninggalkan ku tahu.." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Itu bukan salahku!" Seru Hinata membela diri. Naruto kini sudah dibelakang jok sepeda sedangkan Hinata yang mengendarainya. Lalu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka saat di perjalanan. Hinata masih berkutat pada pandangannya kedepan, sedangkan Naruto sibuk memandanginya dari belakang.

"Hinata chan" panggil Naruto, walau dengan suara pelan Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hmm"

"Tidak apa-apa!" seru Naruto kembali diam. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya ke punggung Hinata sambil memejakan mata menikmati moment hangat seperti ini. Sebenarnya walau Hinata terlihat dingin dan pendiam dari luar, tapi sebenarnya dia sosok yang hangat, itulah yang kini Naruto pikirkan. Entah bagaimana jika Hinata tidak ada bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar, tapi tampaknya tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan ruangan, Naruto memasuki kamar dengan lesuh dan di ikuti dengan Hinata yang juga memasuki kamarnya.

Krieeet!

Pintu kamar pun ditutup secara bersamaan. Hinata yang sudah sampai di kamar pun segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Kemudian, ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju simple di kamarnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke dapur ingin menyiapkan makanan. Dan kalau ingin ke dapur, harus melewati ruang tengah dulu. Ternyata, di ruang tengah itu, terdapat Naruto sedang menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak berfokus ke tayangan Tv.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata melihat Naruto yang tampak menyeringit kesakitan.

"Hinata chan, tolong aku!" Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengobati luka ku sendirian!" Jawab Naruto merengek kesakitan, Hinata mendecih melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak – anak dimatanya. Kalau satu sekolah tahu bagaimana sikap pangeran disekolah, mungkin akan menjadi topic hangat selama tiga bulan atau lebih.

Hinata mengambil obat yang di pegang Naruto lalu ia memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Naruto. "Kau ini.. huh, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Naruto? Umur mu sudah beranjak 17 tahun. Apa kau mau dibilang sebagai bayi berpopok besar…" Omel Hinata. "Balikan badan mu!" Ujar Hinata memerintah, Naruto menurut saja.

"Jangan mengejekku Hinata chan!" gerutu Naruto tak terima.

Hinata tampak tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Karena ia sekarang sedang fokus mengobati luka pria ini, "Kushina san dan Minato san pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah selesai mengoleskan obat itu pada luka di punggung Naruto.

"Otousan dan Okasan pergi ke Suna untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan kerabat jauh disana " jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata. "Aku ingin masak ramen, apa kau mau?" ia segera bergegas masuk ke dapur. Naruto yang mendengar kata **'Ramen'** langsung berjalan menghampiri Hinata didapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bisa memasaknya sendiri, Naruto. Kau kembali saja!" Hinata sedikit kesal karena Naruto terus saja menempel di dekatnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa risih.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu membuat makan malam, ttebayo!" Naruto berucap dengan senang sambil terus mengiris beberapa potong tahu menjadi dadu-dadu kecil.

"Tetapi kau hanya menggangguku, Naruto!" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto memotong bahan makanan lain yang acak-acakan.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata! Kau sudah mengantarkan aku pulang tadi dan membantuku mengobati luka di punggungku. Jadi, apa tidak boleh aku membantu adikku sendiri menyiapkan makan malam?" Naruto menghentikan aksi potong memotongnya sekilas untuk menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto menyebut kata 'adikku' hanya dapat tertohok dalam diam. Mungkin ini bukanlah kali pertama ia mendengar Naruto menyebut panggilan itu di depannya. Tetapi entah mengapa saat Naruto mengucapkannya, ia merasa sangat tidak senang. Setelah sadar dari lamunannya Hinata kembali ke aktivitasnya mengaduk kuah ramen.

Naruto masih sibuk memotong sayuran-sayuran di tatakan, "Awww!" pekiknya kesakitan memegang jarinya.

"!" Hinata menoleh. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Gyaa! darah.." teriak Naruto histeris.

"Kalau dijilat sembuh kok!" desah Hinata.

"E..eh! dijilat.. mana bisa! Huaaaa" Naruto bertingkah kelabakan.

"Dasar manja! sini, kemarikan tanganmu.." desah Hinata. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata melilitkan kain basah ditangan Naruto yang terluka. "tunggu sebentar!"

~Prov Hina~

JRENG!

Kini tangannya sudah diperban dengan rapih. "Tenang saja. sudah diobati kok"

Naruto tersenyum menawan, "Hehehe.. Makasih ya Hinata-chan!"

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" dasar menyebalkan, apa boleh buat. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa tersenyum begitu? bagi Naruto luka yang dialami bukanlah masalah besar. Dia masih bisa tertawa dan melihat ke atas. Sedangkan aku, selalu merunduk karena khawatir akan terluka. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau terluka, Tapi.. kalau aku bisa.. aku selalu ingin melihat senyuman mentarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN.**

Tiba saatnya hari Senin. Sebagai ketua kelas Sarah memimpin memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam pada guru. Tes pun akan segera dimulai, Kurenai meminta siswanya menyimpan semuanya dari meja kecuali alat tulis.

Sakura gugup, ia tak ingin kejadian tes senin lalu terulang lagi. Ia memeriksa semua pensilnya. Ok itu sudah diraut semua.

Tapi oh tidak, Sakura merasakan ada yang lain di perutnya. Sakura pengen ke toilet. Kebelet pipis.

Tes pun dimulai. Kurenai keliling dan melihat meja Kiba kosong, "Apa Inuzuka Kiba tak masuk?" Tanya Kurenai. Semua siswa mengangkat wajahnya tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka tak tahu.

Sakura yang pengin pipis berusaha menahannya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan soal. Ia gelisah, duduk tak tenang. Hinata yang duduk di belakang melihatnya. Keringat dingin Sakura mulai keluar. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.

"S..Sensei S..saya izin ke t..toilet"Dengan suara terbata-bata Sakura pada Kurenai agar membolehkannya ke toilet.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah bilang tak ada yang namanya izin ke kamar mandi ketika tes berlangsung" Kata Kurenai. Sakura tahu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Keringat Sakura semakin banyak yang keluar.

Sakura berdiri berniat memohon agar Kurenai mengizinkannya sekali ini saja "Saya mohon..".

"Silakan pergi ke toilet tapi dengan catatan Kau tak bisa melanjutkan mengerjakan tes" Ucap Kurenai memperbolehkan. Sakura yang tak mau berada di peringkat akhir lagi terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk buang air. Ia kembali duduk.

Teman-temannya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Mereka sepertinya tahu kalau Sakura tak bohong dan benar-benar ingin buang air. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak mereka kembali mengerjakan soal-soal tak mau berada di peringkat bawah.

Hinata berdiri karena iba melihat Sakura "Sensei.. tolong izinkan Sakura untuk pergi ke toilet" Kata Hinata dengan berani meminta izin pada Kurenai untuk membolehkan Sakura ke toilet. "Aku lihat kalau Sakura sudah tak bisa menahannya".

Kurenai berkata "itu hanya pura-pura dan pasti di kamar mandi Sakura akan mencontek, siapa yang akan mengawasi kalau Dia benar-benar mencontek. Aku tak bisa terus-menerus mengikutinya."

Hinata meyakinkan kalau Sakura ke toilet bukan untuk mencontek tapi benar-benar kebelet.

"kalau yang namanya peraturan itu harus ditaati" Kata Kurenai mengingatkan. "Sakura boleh saja pergi ke toilet kalau dia mau, tapi tes-nya akan dianggap gagal".

"Saya merasa tak ada peraturan yang menyiksa orang. Meskipun peraturan yang Sensei terapkan itu benar tapi kali ini sensei salah. Bukankah sensei sedang menyakiti Sakura?"

Kurenai tertegun dengan protes yang diucapkan Hinata. Ia mendekat menatap tajam Hinata, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pergi bersamanya saja? Tapi kau harus tahu kalau setiap tindakan pasti ada konsekuensi-nya. Kalau kau pergi dengannya sekarang, maka kau juga akan gagal dalam tes. Tak ada pengecualian dalam peraturanku."

"Baik!" Kata Hinata tak masalah, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Kurenai sedikit terkejut dengan keberanian Hinata.

"Ayo.. Ikut aku!" ajak Hinata meminta Sakura segera ke toilet. Ia akan mengantar Sakura. Hinata meraih tangan Sakura untuk segera ke toilet.

Kurenai melihat lembaran soal milik Hinata, sudah dikerjakan semua. Ia menatap iba. Sepertinya hatinya mulai goyah nih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai berbunyi, anak-anak kelas XI-3 bersiap duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sakura menunduk diam. Dengan tingkah konyolnya Rock Lee berdoa semoga Sakura berhasil dalam tes kali ini. Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit.

Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menunduk diam. Sasuke bertanya "Apa perasaanmu sudah membaik?". Sakura tak menjawab. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Tidak apa – apa! Jangan bersedih.. masih ada kesempatan bukan" Seru Sasuke menghiburnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah cerah kembali.

"Arigatou Sasuke kun!" Sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Bebannya serasa hilang saat Sasuke ada disampingnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang tempat Hinata duduk. Keduanya bertemu pandang dalam diam. Sakura tersenyum kecil menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Hinata. Hinata mengaguk lalu kembali tetap berada dalam kesibukannya membaca buku.

Kurenai masuk ke kelas. Sara akan memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam tapi Kurenai menyuruhnya duduk. Kurenai akan mengumumkan hasil tes hari ini. Peringkat pertama dengan nilai 100 diperoleh kembali oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Teman-temannya kagum. Hinata bisa mendapatkan nilai 100 padahal tadi sempat mengantar Sakura ke toilet.

"Berusahalah untuk tetap mempertahankan nilai ujian mu Hinata!" Seru Kurenai menyerah hasil lembaran ujian Hinata. Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan peringkat minggu ini dari minggu kemarin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sensei harap nilai mu akan berubah minggu depan. Kalau tidak ada perubahan, terpaksa kau masuk kelas tambahan di musim panas." Kata Kurenai memperingati Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceklek!** Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi kenapa tidak terkunci?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Hinata menoleh, melihat Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. "Apa-apaan ini," kesal pria itu, "Apa kau tidak membaca pesan singkatku?" Unjuk pria itu memperlihatkan isi pesan ponselnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menerima pesan singkat dari Naruto. Yang memberitahu bahwa pria itu ingin belajar bersama untuk hari ini.

"Aku tak membawa ponselku. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata sembari mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Naruto berdecak Kesal seraya menarik kursi di hadapan Hinata dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Coba kita lihat," ujar Hinata mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka yang diberikan oleh Naruto, "Jadwal besok—ada ulangan fisika. Kalau begitu. Sekarang kita pelajari materi untuk ulangan besok." Merasa jenuh, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di kursi sambil bertekuk tangan. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk menerangkan yang ia tau bahwa Naruto pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aku mencoba bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini," ucap Naruto membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti. "Seberapa luas wawasan mu itu Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu?" jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Naruto, apa ada penjelasan ku yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku tidak mengerti semuanya!" jawab Naruto pendek.

"Dasar Bebal, tak tahu diri.." Gumam Hinata mengejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ujar Naruto tak terima dengan ejekan Hinata kali ini. Sepertinya pancingan Hinata berhasil mengenainya.

Hinata memasang seringai liciknya, (Sebenarnya tidak licik!) "Terkadang aku sangat kasihan dengan Minato-san? Kenapa dia punya anak pemalas sepertimu. Bahkan untuk belajar mandiri saja kau tidak bisa, setiap hari pasti tubuhmu terluka karena ulah kecerobohanmu. Dan sifatmu masih sangat kekanak-kanakkan! Walaupun kau terkatagorikan laki-laki tertampan disekolah, tetap saja hanya orang pintarlah yang diakui kehebatannya, bukan begitu Uzumaki-san!"

Tatapan Naruto menajam, wajahnya tampak serius terbawa emosi. Dari gestur tubuhnya juga sudah kelihatan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Hinata.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Hinata!" seru Naruto bernada dingin, bahkan ia memanggil Hinata tanpa sufix-chan, seperti biasanya.

"Murid yang tidak baik? juga Minato-san yang memiliki anak sepertimu. Aku merasa begitu kasihan." Kata Hinata tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kemarahan dari tokoh yang sedang ia bicarakan ini. "Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras! Setidaknya, walau kau tidak sanggup meraih peringkat sepuluh besar dikelas. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, dan hilangkanlah sikap manja mu itu. Bukankah itu mudah?" Lanjut Hinata memperlihatkan senyuman mengejek.

Brak! Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya mengepal, matanya menyipit tajam, mulutnya bergurau tak jelas. "APA KAU BERMAKSUD MENGEJEKKU?" Teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu? Apa kau selalu berpikir negatif setiap mendengar tanggap jelek orang tentang dirimu, Naruto." Desah Hinata. Ia menepuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya, TUk..Tukk..

"Ah! bagaimana kita buat menarik saja!" Seru Hinata menyampaikan idenya.

Naruto menyeringit dahi tak mengerti, "apa maksudmu?" masih dengan nada setengah kesal.

Sedangkan Hinata melebarkan seringainya, "Aku menantangmu! Jika kau bisa masuk peringkat sepuluh besar dalam tes minggu depan, aku akan menarik semua perkataanku tadi. Bagiamana?" Tawarnya.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat,"Owh.. Jadi kau menantangku! Baik.. ku terima tantanganmu itu Hyuuga. Jangan menyesal jika nanti kau yang kalah!" Ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya dan tak lupa dengan seringai yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. J

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya! GOMEN!

Tolong tinggalkan juga **REVIEW** nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

Tepat pukul 02.00 malam.

Buku-buku dengan halaman yang cukup tebal bertumpuk tinggi menggunung di atas meja. Naruto sendiri sedari tadi sedang mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang ada di hadapannya. ia membuka semua buku matematika, bahkan beberapa lembar kertas berserakan dilantai kamarnya. Kali ini Naruto berkutat pada buku catatannya. Beberapa menit setelah ia membaca-baca ringan catatannya kembali. lalu, ia beralih pada buku latihan!

Saat membaca soal-soal yang sudah disediakan di buku itu. Wajahnya nampak menunjukan ekspresi ke sulitan. Sedangkan, pikirannya malah balik bertanya pada buku latihannya sendiri. _Darimana asal rumus-rumus ini? Lalu bagaimana menempatkan semua rumus ini? Dan apa maksud dari soal ini?_. Pikirnya seperti itu.

Tatapannya beralih ke buku catatannya kembali. Setelah membaca cukup lama, ia melihat soal-soal tadi. Yah... seperti itu? terus berulang - ulang. Setelah hampir memakan waktu setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto dapat menyelesaikan satu soal pertama! Mungkin akan ada peninggkatan sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak terasa sinar matahari mulai menerangi langit malam. Langit biru mulai menyembul dari balik gerumbulan awan. Pagi begitu terasa dingin, belum lagi ini sudah pukul 5 pagi dan ia masih belum beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Naruto melirik jam dinding.

"Huh! Sudah jam 5? lebih baik aku mandi dulu.." pikir Naruto.

Ia merapikan buku-bukunya. lalu mematikan lampu meja belajarnya dan mulai beranjak mandi. AH! kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun pagi secara tiba-tiba, apalagi dia belum makan dari kemarin sore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di meja makan.

Minato dan Khusina sudah duduk menikmati sarapan mereka, lalu tak lama kemudian Hinata datang menyusul. Untuk sarapanya kini Hinata mengambil dua lembar roti dengan selai coklat di atasnya dan air putih untuk menetralisi tubuhnya.

"Hinata chan.. Bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya Minato seiring menyesap teh buatan istri tercintanya. Mereka tiba dari kepulangan sunah kira-kira mungkin kemarin tepat pukul 7 malam. Entah bagaimana rasanya jika kau habis berpergian dari luar kota, esoknya kau harus kembali bekerja lagi. Pasti sangat melelahkan!

"Aku akan bertemu dengan guru mu hari ini." kata Minato. "Kudengar kau belajar dengan sangat baik." 

"Ya." Ujar Hinata lembut. 

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan selain bersekolah?" tanya Minato. "Apakah kau ingin mengambil kelas menari?" 

"Tidak." 

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin belajar piano atau violin?" tanya Minato lagi. 

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata pendek.

"Apa cita-citamu jika sudah dewasa?" 

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya?" Sahut Hinata. 

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku." kata Minato. "Jika kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk masa depan dan butuh bantuan, kau bisa datang dan bicara padaku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk menolongmu. Kau bisa bergantung padaku."

"Baik!"

"Kudengar kau meraih peringkat pertama lagi, bukan?" Ujar Minato.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ya.."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja sayang. Putri kita yang satu ini sangatlah pintar dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan akademiknya." Puji Kushina.

Minato mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Tapi rasanya ada yang kosong diruangan ini, anak laki-laki semata wayangnya ternyata tak berada dimeja makan. Apa ia masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya.. Ya Tuhan... "Hmm.. Kenapa dia belum sarapan. Apa Naruto masih belum bangun?" Tanya Minato.

"Mungkin.. coba aku panggilkan pelayan!" Seru Kushina. Ia menyeruak nama seorang pelayan di rumah ini.

Lalu nampak pelayan berjalan mendekati ruang makan. "Ada apa, Kushina-sama?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Apa Naruto belum bangun tidur? Tolong kau bangunkan dia dan suruh dia bergabung sarapan." Perintah Kushina kepada sang pelayan.

"Oh.. Naruto-sama sudah bangun dari tadi pagi dan sepertinya ia sudah berangkat sekolah. karena tadi saya lihat Naruto sama keluar kamar sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya rapih. Tapi saya tidak tahu kalau ia sudah sarapan atau belum..? Karena ia terburu-buru pergi.." Ujar sang pelayan.

Keheningan menyeruak ruangan sesaat. Sepertinya kedua orang ini terkejut tapi juga senang, karena Uzumaki Naruto sudah mulai ada perubahan. Sedangkan sang Gadis indigo tersenyum kecil dalam diamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas.

Tampak seorang pemuda terduduk lesuh di mejanya. Sontak kelas yang tadinya berisik sekarang hanya menyeruak keheningan, Karena sang pembuat onar tak lagi melakukan attraksinya di kelas. Beberapa murid memang terkejut melihat perubahan salah satu pangeran mereka, entah kebetulan saja atau di sengaja. Naruto tampak cuek dengan orang-orang yang menyapanya tadi.

Sepertinya karena bukan tidak mau membalas sapaan mereka. Tapi kepalanya terasa pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan perutnya keroncongan. Jadi sekedar untuk berbicara saja dia sudah malas apa lagi bergerak dengan lincah. Tempat dimana tersedia makanan di sekolah hanya satu tujuan yaitu kantin. Tapi sayang belum buka..

KRUYUK!~

Cacing-cacing diperutnya tampak berdemo-demo untuk meminta jatah makanan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, ia hanya menumpukan lengannya diatas meja lalu tidur...

KRUYUK!~

Sial, ternyata isi perutnya tak mau berkopromi begitu saja. Kalau begini jadinya, sepanjang pelajaran ia akan ditertawakan seisi kelas karena ke gaduhan suara rasa laparnya di perut. Hua... Bagaimana ini?

SREK!

Naruto tersentak ketika kepalanya tertimpa sebuah benda kecil. Dengan rasa kesal yang mulai membara, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku. Wajahnya nampak siap untuk menerkam bengis pelaku dan setelah ia mengedarkan pandangan kebelakang, akhirnya wajah sang pelaku tertangkap. Hyuuga Hinata! dengan wajah tenang ia mendekati Naruto.

"APA!" Seru Naruto dengan nada tinggi, sampai-sampai seisi kelas memusatkan diri kepadanya. Sedangkan Hinata mendengus kesal..

Tapi langkahnya tak terhenti begitu saja, ia masih mendekati Naruto."Nih!" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah roti yang berada digenggamannya. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil roti itu. Wajahnya tampak tak bersalah karena sudah membetak Hinata.

"Lain kali jangan membentak orang seenaknya!" Seru Hinata memperingati.

"Iya tak akan aku ulangi.. Kau juga jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan melempar barang" Kata Naruto berbalik memperingatinya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih untuk rotinya! Oh.. ya dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang membutuhkan makanan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mendengus, "Kushina-san yang menyuruhku memberikannya kepadamu!", Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan sambil memakan roti pemberiannya."Apa kau belajar tengah malam? Cuci muka sana! Apa kau tahu kalau kau belajar seperti itu tidak akan berhasil malahan kau akan kekurangan tidur. Atur waktu belajarmu dengan baik! Lain kali jangan merepotkan aku lagi!" Seru Hinata beranjak dari meja Naruto.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gumam Naruto pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

Hari yang telah ditentukan tiba. Seperti biasa saat memasuki kelas semua siswa ribut dan berisik. Hinata pun sudah terbiasa di kelasnya, jika kelas kosong apalagi kalau guru pembimbingnya tidak masuk, makin membuat suasana kelas menjadi gaduh meraja lela saja mereka di kelas.

"Gimana? Udah pada siap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah.. lumayanlah!" Jawab Ino malas.

"Heh.. lumayan? Kau terlihat santai dengan jawaban mu tadi Pig." Ujar Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam kembali sibuk dengan catatannya. Tampaknya kali ini dia sedang tak berselera meladeni ejekan Sakura.

"Lalu, Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?"

"Ya.. aku sudah siap! Sakura-chan jangan terlalu gugup nanti malah kaya minggu kemarin lagi." Gurau Hinata.

"Jangan mengejekku Hinata-chan!" Gumam Sakura.

"Iya.. iya.. Gomen!"

'ssh!' terdengar desis dari meja dekat pintu, isyarat munculnya Kurenai Sensei. anak anak bertemperasan ke bangku masing masing. Kurenai Sensei meluncur masuk ke XI-3, tumit sepatunya bergema. Semua murid terdiam saatnya ujian berlangsung. 

Semua siswa sudah siap dengan perbekalan dari minggu kemarin. Peringkat ujian kali ini akan di pajang didepan mading sekolah, jadi mereka harus berusaha yang terbaik agar nama mereka tidak berada di urutan terbawah dan dilihat orang banyak. Setidaknya mereka masuk lima puluh besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian. Seluruh siswa bergerumul didepan mading, saling berdesak-desakan untuk melihat hasil peringkat ujian mereka yang tertera tepat di depan mereka. Terutama Naruto yang sudah dari pertama melihat hasil ujiannya.

"Wah! kelas XI-3 hebat juga ya!" Seru para siswa memuji.

"Kudengar wali kelasnya sangat ketat kepada anak-anak muridnya!"

HASIL PERINGKAT UJIAN KELAS XI.

1\. Hyuuga Hinata [XI-3]

2\. Uchiha Sasuke [XI-3]

3\. Nara Shikamaru [XI-3]

4\. Sabaku Gaara [XI-1]

5\. Sarah [XI-3]

6\. Sasori [XI-2]

7\. Haruno Sakura [XI-3]

8\. Aburame Shino [XI-1]

9\. Tetsuya [XI-1]

10\. Sabaku Temari [XI-3]

Nampaknya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat ke kecewaannya. Ternyata perkataan Hinata tempo hari itu benar. Ia tak lebih dari seorang pembuat onar yang hanya menampang wajahnya saja. Kenyataan memang tidak selalu membahagiakan..

"Naruto kau peringkat ke berapa?" Tanya sai yang sudah duduk tepat di samping mejanya.

Dengan lesuh ia menjawab, "47 dari 300 murid. Padahal peringkat atasnya kebanyakan dari kelas kita.."

"Eh! kok usahanya setengah-setengah sih?"

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Peringkat 74" jawab sai Santai. kelewatan...

Naruto sewdrop sendiri,"Sama saja dong kalau begitu!"

"Tanggung sekali, daripada 47, kenapa nggak peringkat 300 saja Dobe!" Kata Sasuke, dia tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau kalimatnya barusan malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. "kau sendiri juga kenapa nggak peringkat 100 aja sekalian!" sindirnya pada Sai.

"Wah... wah... Teme jangan-jangan kau melihat dari tempat super tinggi ya!?" Kata Naruto dengan sikut perempat yang sudah berkedut di dahinya.

"Memang kenyataan begitu, dobe!" Kata Sasuke menyindir. Tapi Naruto sudah beranjak pergi dari tempat itu duluan mendahuli mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Pov Naru~**

Sepertinya keajaiban hanya terjadi dalam dunia hayalan, mana mungkin murid sepertinya dapat peringkat atas dalam waktu seminggu. Sangat tidak mungkin sekali.. Bukan~~

HAH!

Entah sudah berapa kali desahan itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku mengirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya lalu ku buang melalui mulut. dengan begitu rasa frustasi ku akan berkurang sedikit. Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, pasti Hinata sudah melihat peringkatnya. Pasti saat ini dia sedang menertawaiku!

Dengan sisa tenaga aku rebahkan tubuhku dibawah pohon maple tua. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat suhu tubuhku terasa dingin. Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket dari rumah. Bodohnya aku?

Tatapanku beralih pada langit yang membiru cerah. Rasanya penatku begitu meludak saat ini, usahaku, pengorbananku, semuanya sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur mendapati urutan 47 disekolah.

Kantuk terasa menyerangku bersamaan dengan desissan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Entah berapa jam selama minggu ini aku tertidur, rasanya kalau beristirahat sebentar disini tidak apa-apa juga? Setidaknya, setelah bangun ia sudah merasa segar kembali.

 **.SKIP TIME.**

Mata ku masih terpejam. Sesuatu yang begitu panas menempel di pipiku lalu menghilang, aku mencoba untuk tetap tertidur tapi benda panas itu menempel lagi ditelapak kaki ku dan membuat aku terbangun. Kepalaku terasa pening, panasnya tadi masih bisa kurasakan saat tanganku menyentuh permukaan pipiku.

Aku terdiam.

Kepalaku kembali sakit.

Aku menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rasa sakit di kepalaku itu. Lima menit setelahnya, sakit itu terasa hilang. Aku mengusap wajahku sekaligus mengumpulkan kembali kesadaranku.

 **~END POV~**

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sekaligus mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia berangsur melihat jam ditangannya, 05.00 sore. Ternyata sudah tiga jam ia tertidur disini. "Huh.." ia menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata sudah berada didepannya. Sejak kapan dia? Dan bagaimana bisa dia kesini. Tatapannya beralih ke tangan Hinata.

"jadi kau membangunkan ku dengan itu?" tanya Naruto setengah kesal. Melihat sebuah kebab yang dibungkus dengan kertas di tangan Hinata.

"habis kau tidak bangun, sudah kupanggil-panggil namamu _Naruto..Naruto… Bangun_! Tapi ternyata kau tidur seperti orang mati. Jadi aku menempelkan ini ke wajahmu agar kau ke panasan…" Ujar Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Berhentilah, menyiksa ku Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto tak terima. Tapi sepertinya perotesan Naruto selama ini hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Hinata dengan santainya memakan kebab lezat itu di depan Naruto.

Rasanya air liur Naruto ingin menetes melihat Hinata memakan kebab yang terhat sangat enak. Tanpa menunda Naruto mencuri semua makanan Hinata dengan rakus. Sampai hinata tercengang melihatnya.

"kau kelihatan sama sekali belum makan tiga hari?" Kata Hinata iba. "Oh.. iya aku sudah melihat hasil tesnya" Lanjutnya, membuat Naruto berhenti memakan kebabnya kini.

Ia memandang kearah Hinata dengan was-was" Ternyata tidak buruk juga!"

"kalau kau ingin mengejekku lagi, ejek saja! Tapi jangan berkata seperti itu…"

"maksudmu apa?"

Naruto menunduk, selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. "yah.. kalau ingin mengejek tidak perlu memuji juga! Aku tahu aku hanya besar mulut saja"

Hinata mendesah kecewa, "dasar bodoh, aku ini bukan orang picik. Aku pasti akan menghargai hasil kerja keras orang tahu…"

"…"

"Sudahlah.. aku ingin pulang!" seru hinata beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

"apa itu pujian?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika malam musim gugur tiba. malam musim gugur yang teramat sepi. Gelap. Tak ada lampu penerangan di ruangan ini. Yang ada hanya sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk dari cela-cela atap kamar dan jendela. Suara binatang malam. Suara gemuruh angin yang memecah kesunyian

Hinata menguap panjang, lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding kamar. pukul 12.00 malam! ia ingin kembali tidur tapi rasa haus meraung-raung di tenggorokan. Terpaksa ia harus berjalan keluar kamar yang gelap menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Tapi penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu sebelum menuruni tangga. Lampu kamar si pirang masih menyala, tandanya ia belum tidur atau …

Hinata menghampiri kamar Naruto lalu mengetuknya dengan perlahan, "Masuk!" setelah mendengar jawaban masuk Hinata membuka pintu kamar perlahan, dan kepalanya menyembul keluar. Bisa dilihat kini Naruto tengah duduk diteras kamarnya sambil memainkan sebuah gitar. Sesaat Hinata hampir kehilangan nafasnya, ketika Naruto menoleh memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengurangi ke gugupannya.

"Belum!"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil memberi tanda agar Hinata mendekatinya, "Mataku tak mau terpejam" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata duduk dengan kaki ditekuk dan lengan yang memeluk kakinya. Rasanya dingin sekali malam ini. "Susah tidur lagi!" seru Hinata pelan.

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Susah tidur. Ya, Naruto punya kebiasaan susah tidur makanya terkadang ia meminum berapa obat agar ia cepat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dari dulu, Selama tiga tahun ia terus – menerus memakai obat itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sudah mulai berhenti meminumnya, katanya agar ia tak terlalu bergantung dengan obat-obatan itu. Dokter juga menyarankan seperti itu.

Hinata mengetahuinya saat pertamakali ia sekamar dengan Naruto, biasanya dia bakal tidur lelap kalau ada orang lain yang menemaninya. Jika masih susah tidur biasanya kami akan bermain Babanuku (sejenis permainan kartu jepang). Jadi selama tiga bulan Naruto sekamar dengan Hinata, kebiasaan tidur malamnya mulai berkurang. Kondisinya membaik stabil.

Tapi setelah Hinata pindah ke kamar barunya, lama kelamaan kebiasaan Naruto mulai kembali lagi. Kadang ia sampai meraung-raung karna kesusahan tidur, akhirnya saat malam tiba ia akan datang ke kamar Hinata. Untuk meminta gadis itu menemaninya hingga tertidur. Kebiasaan ini juga semakin lama menghilang begitu saja, setelah mereka beranjak dewasa Naruto mulai mengonsumsi obat-obatan dari dokter agar cepat tidur.

Dan sekarang mungkin ia akan mulai kesusahan tidur lagi.

"Hinata-chan kenapa belum tidur?" tanya balik Naruto sembari memetik gitarnya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihat lampu kamarmu menyala, jadi aku berinsiatif untuk melihat saja…" jawab Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "oh.. kalau di ingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali kau mau memasuki kamarku ya.." gumam Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Aku sudah lupa, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.." Ujar Hinata menatap langit malam yang gemilang dilangit. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa lepaskan saat melihat gadis itu. Tapi ia masih tidak tahu itu apa?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu memainkan gitar?" tanya Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang kini sedang salah tingkah takut ketahuan kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku baru belajar!" jawab Naruto berusaha agar nada bicaranya tidak gugup, "aku baru belajar sebulan yang lalu dengan teman ku.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mainkan, aku ingin mendengarnya!" pinta Hinata dengan halus.

"ah..baiklah" Petikan getar berirama tenang mengalun di udara, menenangkan jiwa Hinata dalam keheningan. Walau baru belajar ternyata Naruto sangat pandai membuat melodi indah, tak di pungkiri lagi kalau dia memang hebat dalam bidang paktektikum.

Alunan melodi itu berhenti di tengah jalan, "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"bagus!"

"hanya itu?"

"Iya.."

"ohh.. sekarang gantian kau yang menyanyi, aku tak pernah mendengarmu menyanyi sebelumnya." Pinta Naruto balik.

Hinata memang tidak punya gairah dalam bidang seni karena itu dia tidak bisa bermain alat music atau bernyanyi. Rasanya itu hanya membuang uang saja kalau ia harus belajar privat music.

"Aku tidak bisa!" kata Hinata datar.

"Mana mungkin? Semua orang pasti bisa. Apa kau tahu, jika kau bernyanyi dapat membuatmu mengingat kenangan seseorang saat bersamamu"

DEG!

Hinata terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kata-kata itu seperti tak asing di telinganya, karena ada seseorang juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Seseorang yang tak pernah Hinata lupakan..

 **~Flasback~**

Malam itu, seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun tengah bergembira, kepalanya keluar dari kaca mobil menikmati kencangnya angin yang melintas di wajahnya dengan cepat. Terkadang mulutnya terbuka kecil, merasakan ke bebasan angin yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kali ini tidak ada yang akan mengomel saat Hinata melakukan hal itu, karena Ibunya kini tidak ada dimobil. Gadis kecil itu duduk di depan kursi penumpang, dan sang pengemudi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Papa! Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya sang gadis bersemangat.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil melihat anaknya sangat bersemangat saat ia di ajak pergi jalan-jalan. Persaannya begitu damai saat melihat wajah putrinya, "Kita akan menjemput ibu di bandara!" jawab Hiashi.

"Benarkah.. asik!" teriak sang gadis kecil senang.

"Sambil menunggu sampai ke sana, Hime-chan benyanyi saja?" ujar sang ayah memberi usul tapi tampaknya putrinya tak begitu bersependapat dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak suka bernyanyi!" jawab Hinata tidak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka? Tapi aku suka jika mendengar papa bernyanyi saat aku mau tidur." Seru Hinata.

"Apa Hime-chan Tahu?. bernyanyi itu dapat membuatmu mengingat kenangan seseorang saat bersamamu. Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang tidak Hime-chan saja yang bernyanyi untuk papa, selama ini hanya papa terus yang bernyanyi.." kata Hiashi pura-pura marah dengan nada kecewa. Hiashi melirik putrinya yang terlihat merasa bersalah, ia tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, papa ingin aku menyanyikan lagu papa!" kata Hinata menyerah. Hiashi mengangguk setuju.

Hinata menarik nafasnya sejenak, Gadis itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bernyanyi.

"Hm.. _Kau tak kan pernah tahu, betapa aku menyayangimu, jika waktunya sudah tiba. kau pasti akan mengerti, kasih sayangku tak akan sernah terlepas darimu,"_ Suara hinata terhenti sejenak lalu menarik nafas panjang _"jika kau bersedih atau merasa sendirian. Panggilah aku, aku pasti akan datang_.." Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya, "Bagaimana?" ujar Hinata bertanya pendapat ayahnya.

"ehmm Bagus sekali, tidak disangka putri papa pintar menyanyi.." puji Hiashi bangga.

 **~END flasback~**

Ia duduk termenung memandang kosong ke depan. Ada perasaan sedih saat mengingat masa lalunya. Entah perasaan sakit yang telah hilang kini muncul kembali. Rasa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lupakan. Karena, setelah ia bernyanyi dan mereka sampai dibandara untuk menjemput ibunya, Ayah malah menancapkan gas. Pergi bersamaan emosinya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang membuat ayahnya marah. Tapi sebelum ayahnya marah, ia melihat sekilas ibunya bersama dengan laki-laki asing, entah siapa itu! dan mereka berpelukan.

Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata, "Hinata-chan-Hinata-chan!" panggilnya. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa! Kurasa aku harus kembali tidur Naruto.." Hinata berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Naruto terheran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, langit cerah mengiringi langkah anak-anak menuju sekolah.

Di dalam kelas. Suasana masih tampak ricuh, guru yang mengajar pun belum datang. Mereka semua melakukan aktivitas seperti preman di kelas, bangku dan meja berserakan dan tidak tertata rapih, di papan tulis kelas pun penuh dengan tulisan - tulisan. (padahal kelas terbaik tapi kelakuan… ck..ck…)

Srek, pintu kelas terbuka, semua murid segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Kakashi _-sensei_ entah kenapa datang tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga membuat _Sensei_ yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya itu datang tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Kakashi- _sensei_ , membuat semua orang di kelas seketika terdiam bersamaan dan menjawab panggilan _Senseinya_ dengan lemas.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei.."_

"Nah hari ini, Kalian akan memilki satu teman baru di kelas!" Ucapan _Senseinya_ itu segera membuat kelas sedikit ribut.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi _-sensei_ dan mempersilahkan agar murid itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik." Gadis itu segera maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri disana, mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tergolong manis.

"Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Shion. Mulai hari ini aku akan sekelas dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar gadis yang bernama Shion Itu, dan tentu saja diiringi dengan sorak-sorak semua murid. Sedangkan ada seorang siswa yang masih terpaku menatapnya dalam diam, dialah Naruto. Dari kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah keterkejutan Naruto saat melihat Shion kembali.

Cinta pertamanya yang hilang telah kembali lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Berhubung aku lagi ada kegiatan MOS jadi agak mengurangi waktu buat menghayal atau buat jalan cerita fic selanjutnya…

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Tapi lebih enak lewat PM deh.. Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya! GOMEN!


	4. Chapter 4

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Kakashi- _sensei_ , membuat semua orang di kelas seketika terdiam bersamaan dan menjawab panggilan _Senseinya_ dengan lemas.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei.."_

"Nah hari ini, Kalian akan memilki satu teman baru di kelas!" Ucapan _Senseinya_ itu segera membuat kelas sedikit ribut.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi _-sensei_ dan mempersilahkan agar murid itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik." Gadis itu segera maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri disana, mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tergolong manis.

"Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Shion. Mulai hari ini aku akan sekelas dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar gadis yang bernama Shion Itu, dan tentu saja diiringi dengan sorak-sorak semua murid. Sedangkan ada seorang siswa yang masih terpaku menatapnya dalam diam, dialah Naruto. Dari kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah keterkejutan Naruto saat melihat Shion kembali.

Cinta pertamanya yang hilang telah kembali lagi...

 **Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

 **POV NARU.**

Mata ini memandang jauh sosok gadis yang telah menjadi panutan hatiku. Sudah begitu lama waktu bersilam dengan cepat, kini dia telah kembali, sosok yang pernah kurindukan dan ku cintai. Begitu terpuruknya diriku setelah ia membuatku merasa melambung tinggi di atas kesenangan ku lalu menjatuhkannya dengan mudah. Gadis itu meninggalkan ku begitu saja, merusak ku secara sepihak.

Aku masih menatap tajam sosok itu, Shion. Ia menatapku saat memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, lalu dengan ringan membuang muka tanpa melirikku sedikitpun atau menyapa saat berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Aku bagaikan sebuah hembusan angin yang hanya sekedar lewat saja. Hatiku terasa nyeri dan sesak. Perasaan ini kembali muncul lagi setelah beberapa tahun aku mencoba untuk membuangnya.

aku mecoba mengalihkan pandangan saat ia menoleh, tapi tubuhku seakan tak bereaksi dengan apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku masih terfokus memandangnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. ketika menoleh Shion menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan senyuman kecilnya padaku, entahlah tapi aku merasa senyuman itu tertuju padaku. Aku merasa diriku terlalu percaya diri sekali.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali. Perasaan ku senang, sedih, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? apa dia kembali untukku dan membuat perasaanku ini kembali berharap? apa aku harus menyia-nyiakannya, bagaimana kalau aku nantinya akan menyesal dikemudian hari karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

AARRRGGHH!

aku mengusap kasar wajah dan rambutku sampai terlihat berantakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, bahkan dengan keadaanku yang sekarang saja, masih bisa ku dengar teriakan-teriakan kecil dari para siswi di kelasku saat melihat penampilanku yang terlihat sexy dimata mereka. Sekarang pikiranku tengah berkecambuk keras memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas begitu saja?

 **End Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali menoleh melihat Shion yang tengah ngobrol dengan Sara cs. Shion sedang menceritakan ke adaan sekolahnya di Kanada yang membuat temannya terkagum-kagum. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira dengan kedatangan Shion terkecuali untuk seorang siswi yang sedang duduk dipojok dengan buku yang menghalangi wajahnya, buku itu memang sengaja gadis itu di paparkan didepan wajahnya karena tak ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dikelas. Gadis yang tak lain sedari tadi hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda jabrik kuning itu.

Kenapa ia tak sanggup melihat raut wajah Naruto sekarang? ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang yang berjarak dari tiga baris sederetan nomor terakhir dari bangkunya. Hatinya hanya merasa tak ingin melihat atau bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu sekarang, ia hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya meratapi nasib yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini.

Sedang disisi lain sosok gadis yang kini menjadi perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya tengah mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman di kelas barunya. Terlihat sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul, bahkan hanya dalam beberapa waktu yang tak cukup lama, Shion sudah berhasil merebut perhatian dari teman-teman kelasnya. Dengan senyuman manis yang tetap bertengger di wajahnya yang imut nan mungil. Berbeda sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan sosok seperti Hinata. Dia saja selama lima tahun terakhir ini hanya mempunyai beberapa teman yang masih bisa di hitung dengan sepuluh jari di tangannya.

Mungkin sekarang akan ada sesuatu kejadian yang menarik setelah pertemuan ini terjadi. kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan author untuk mereka semua.

"Shion, semenjak kau masuk ke kelas kita, semua terasa menjadi hidup." Kata Kiba melirik genit Shion.

"Benar, aku jadi semangat setelah melihat kamu datang. Apa lagi kalau gadis itu secantik kamu..." Kata Suigetsu membenarkan kata Kiba. kayaknya cari perhatian doank sama Shion...

Buagh!

Lantas setelah perkataannya tadi, sebuah buku tebal melayang tepat mengenai wajah persolennya. Suigetsu sudah tahu akan begini, makanya dia sudah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya tadi! tapi ketika ia ingin menghindar dan menangkap buku itu dengan satu tangan, tali sepatunya malah terlilit dengan sepatu pasangannya. BRUKK! al hasil dengan cepat buku itu mendaratkan ciuman manis di wajahnya.

"I..Itai...!"

sedangkan pelaku yang tak lain adalah Karin sendiri sedang tersenyum licik memandangnya terkapar dilantai. "Sembarangan, jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menggoda teman kami Suigetsu. Kau itu tidak selevel dengannya tahu?" Ujar karin ketus.

"Itu bukan urusan mu tahu!" Sahut Suigetsu meringis kesakitan memegang pengkolan hidung mancungnya yang memerah.

"Dasar cowok!" Gumam Matsuri mendesah malas mendengar pentengkaran teman-temannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau masuk ke kelas kami. Wali kelas kami sama sekali tidak berhati nurani, apa kau tahu... Aku dan teman-teman bahkan belajar ketika liburan musim panas. Hati-hati saja kalau kau sudah berurusan dengannya" Ujar Sara memperingati. "Di kelas ini sama sekali tidak ada yang berani dengannya, walau sebagai guru, ia sangat keras dan disiplin. jika sekali saja kau melanggar peraturannya, maka jangan bayangkan bahwa kau ingin melihatnya lagi." lanjut sara dengan nada yang sedikit horror.

"Benarkah?" tanya shion antara percaya dan tidak.

Mereka semua mengangguk pasti, "Tapi terkecuali dengan hyuuga Hinata. Ku rasa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali pada nenek sihir itu" kata Karin. mereka semua lantas menoleh memandang Hinata dengan cara berbeda-beda.

Shion memandang sedikit tertarik dengan Hinata yang tengah membaca buku serius, lalu ia kembali terfokus dengan obrolan temannya kembali. "Dia itu anak angkat dari keluarga Uzumaki, bisa dibilang adik tirinya Naruto kun." Kata Sara melirik ke sekeliling dengan was-was. pasalnya semua orang tidak boleh membicarakan masalah keluarga Uzumaki secara terbuka, apalagi bergosip ria. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersekolah lagi disini.

"A..Apa? Saudara tiri!" pekik Shion terkejut.

"Ssssttt! jangan keras-keras!" seru Sara Cs berbarengan. Shion mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali terdiam, 'sejak kapan Naruto kun memiliki saudara tiri? dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku waktu itu, apa dia sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku' renung shion antara kesal dan bingung.

Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto lalu beralih ke Hinata. Ia memandang sinis gadis dipojokan itu. 'gadis itu mungkin akan menjadi benteng antara aku dan Naruto nanti, tapi hal itu tak akan aku biarkan begitu saja... jika dia mencoba menghalangiku untuk mendekati Naruto kun. Akan ku pastikan dia akan menyesal nanti!' Gumam Shion sembari tersenyum licik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada siang hari dengan cuaca yang mendung seperti akan turun hujan, empat pemuda terlihat diatap gedung sekolah, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

"Kupikir tadi kau akan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas, setelah melihatnya" Ucap salah seorang dari keempat pemuda tersebut yang bernama Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula masalahnya hanya salah paham di masa lalu saja, aku tak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena dia kembali lagi ke kehidupanku.." Balas Naruto dengan masih tetap bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Naruto lalu mengambil komiknya di saku jas dan kembali melihat foto...sebuah foto masa lalunya..dengan seorang gadis di masa lalunya. _'Aku masih setia menantimu bahkan pesawat penerbangan pertama mu ke Kanada kubiarkan terbang begitu saja tanpa aku didalamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kau meninggalkan ku? karna aku memang tidak ingin jauh darinya jauh dari gadis yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi kini gadis itu telah meninggalkannya dalam kesepian. Walau begitu Naruto masih tetap menantinya untuk kembali'_ tapi sekarang, apakah semuanya akan berubah nantinya?

"Mendokudasai, Daripada kalian berdua berbicara seperti orang yang sedang pacaran saja. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang juga.. bel mungkin akan segera berbunyi" Tegur Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru pergi ke arah tangga turun tersebut berada. Tapi naas sekali, tiba-tiba Naruto tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu hingga membuat ia dan kedua temannya terjatuh dengan pose yang kurang bagus.

"I..Ita.i!" Seru mereka ke sakitan memegang pundak, kepala, dan pinggang. Naruto menengok untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya terpeleset seperti itu. Dan tenyata sang pelaku adalah selembar kulit pisang yang bertengger berantakan dilantai.

"Kenapa kalian duduk seperti itu, apa kalian habis terjatuh?" Tanya Sai masih mengunyah makanannya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru pun hanya ber-sweetdrop ria melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Sai sang tersangka hanya cuek saja.

Mereka menatap garang kepada sai yang masih santai menanggapinya, dengan emosi hampir meledak-ledak mereka berteriak. "SIALAN KAU SAI!"

Setelah berhasil melepaskan ke kesalan mereka, sang korban tengah tersungkur babak belur di lantai "apa salah ku?" teriak sai menjerit. Naasnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SKIP TIME~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya shikamaru sedikit memaksa.

"Terserah saja. Jika kalian ingin segera ke kelas silahkan saja! aku masih ada urusan lain.." Sanggah Naruto kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih terpaku disana.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia berjalan dengan cepat karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, dilorong terlihat sepi sekali tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto merasa ada yang ingin melewati koridor yang ia huni sekarang dari arah berlawanan. Tuk..Tuk.. derap langkahnya makin cepat menaiki tangga hingga akhirnya wajah seorang gadis itu terlihat.

Naruto masih berjalan dengan santai dan berpapasan dengan gadis tersebut tanpa meliriknya. Setelah beberapa langkahnya gadis itu pun langsung membalikkan badan dan tangan mereka sudah bertautan, atau lebih tepatnya Shion menarik seragam Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto tersentak kaget, tapi tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Hanya membiarkan Shion melakukan kegiatannya sendiri. Entah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat ini juga. ia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Seakan semuanya terhalang oleh suara detak jantung Shion yang berdebar kencang. Perlahan Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya sambil mengucapkan "Tadaima!" Seru Shion pelan.

Naruto terdiam hanya menatapnya tanpa merespon perkataan Shion. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab? apa kau masih marah padaku Naruto kun?" Tanya Shion dengan manja.

Dengan penuh kesadaran bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah sebuah mimpi, akhirnya Naruto merespon kembali perkataan Shion. Ia menggeleng "O..Okaeri!" Sahut Naruto sedikit gugup. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Shion? bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai.." tanya Naruto balik.

Shion tersenyum senang setelah Naruto merespon kembali ucapannya, "Aku merindukanmu! Kau tidak suka melihatku kembali ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion dengan nada rendah merajuk, tapi tetap saja genggaman tangannya tidak di lepaskan malah semakin mempererat.

Bibir Naruto membuat lengkungan garis, tersenyum "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. tapi kau tahu kan, ini sunggu mengejutkan.."

"Anggap saja ini adalah kejutan dariku!" balas Shion gembira. Naruto menatapnya lembut sampil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau ini masih belum berubah ternyata?" Ujar Naruto semakin senang melihat kebahagian Shion saat bersamanya, inilah yang ia sukai. Shion tersenyum bersamanya. Hanya bersama Shion, ia akan berubah menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu.. Apa aku tidak bertambah cantik?" Tanya Shion setengah menggerutu kesal.

"Tidak.. kau sangat cantik kok" Jawab Naruto.

Shion kembali tersenyum "Benarkah!" dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Naruto sebagai jawaban pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah. Karena lorong yang ia lewati ini menuju perustakaan. Jadi wajar kalau jarang siswa atau pengunjung mampir melewati lorong ini karena segan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Setelah sampai ke dalam ternyata disana tidak ada penjaganya, mungkin pengawas yang biasa menjaga sedang pergi keluar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia mencari buku ekonomi untuk tugasnya, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya ia langsung duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia.

"Hinata!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu pada gadis indigo di depannya. Cengiran khasnya masih bertengger rapi di wajah tan pemuda itu.

"Hehehe~ Kau pasti kaget kan melihatku ada disini?" tanya Naruto. Hinata masih tidak menghiraukannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Yah sekedar mencari ketenangan saja, dan berduaan denganmu" ujar Naruto polos seraya mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk di samping gadis indigo itu. Hinata melirik Naruto, dahinya mengerut tipis karena heran, ya heran? kenapa mood Naruto dengan cepat berubah begitu saja. Tadi pagi muram sekarang begitu bersinar. Sepertinya ada hal yang telah terjadi. Entah apa? tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, "Buku apa yang kau baca Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat buku apa yang sedang dibaca gadis itu.

"Hanya cerita biasa.." jawabnya singkat, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"..." sudah lima menit Hinata masih membaca buku yang berjudul _Life Strom Death_ , sampai gadis itu melirik-lirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat kalau pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menguap kecil. Terlihat sekali kalau Naruto tidak betah berada di perpustakaan yang biasanya selalu sunyi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau bosan berada disini, Kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku" ujar Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya mengeluarkan kembali cengirannya, sepertinya dia ketangkap basah sedang menguap, " _Gomen~_ Hinata, Aku memang tidak tahan berdiam diri seperti ini~" ucapnya sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan keluar dari sini"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Hinata. Mataku bisa mengantuk kalau ada disini!" Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengusap kepala Hinata pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Setelah kepergian Naruto sampai bayangan pemuda pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu, Tatapan Hinata mulai berubah menjadi kosong. "Pergilah" bisiknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Hinata masih menggapai sebuah buku yang terletak jauh dari jangkauannya, tapi buku itu malah sengaja terjatuh dan hampir mengenai wajah Hinata.

 **Grep,** sebuah tangan menjulang panjang mengambil buku yang ia mau, "Kau ingin meminjam buku ini?" ucap seorang di sampingnya. Hinata pun segera menoleh, ke arah orang yang menolongnya. Dan ternyata..

"Shion!" pekik gadis itu kecil.

"Ini." Shion segera memberikan buku yang ia ambil tadi pada gadis indigo di depannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Shion.." dengan sedikit ragu - ragu Hinata mengambil buku itu. Mau apa gadis pirang itu disini.

"Salam kenal, Namamu Hinata kan?" Ujar Shion memastikan. "Kau tidak usah takut Hinata, aku hanya ada perlu bicara denganmu." perkataan Shion padanya membuat Hinata sedikit tersinggung dengan gadis itu.

Gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk kecil, "Hmm apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Shion-san?" tanya Hinata tegas.

Shion menatap lekat-lekat pada Hinata yang berada di hadapannya. kalau dilihat-lihat anak ini memang terbilang cantik. Pantas saja dia menjadi saudara tiri Naruto"Ya, Kau ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shion melipat lengan di dadanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Hinata merengut heran? 'oh.. Naruto!' Gumam Hinata seperti sudah tahu apa tujuan Shion menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan pemuda itu, aku hanya anak adopsi yang dibawa oleh orang tuanya." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Begitukah!" seru Shion terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Iya.. dan lagipula itu bukan urusanmu. kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Hinata balik menatap Shion dengan alis terangkat.

"Jangan berpura-pura?" Teriak Shion menggelegar.

Hinata tersentak, aneh sekali gadis ini? apa dia salah bicara. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah kemarahan Shion.

Shion lalu mendekat pada hinata, mengintimidasi, menatapnya lekat."Aku heran kenapa keluarga Uzumaki bisa mengadopsi anak sepertimu?" Cetus Shion.

"Aku tak tahu? kenapa kau tak coba tanyakan saja ke mereka" Balas Hinata tak kalah ketus.

"Cih.. aku peringatkan padamu Hinata, jangan pernah kau coba menghalangi hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun, atau kau akan menyesal.." Ancam Shion.

"Kenapa aku harus menghalang-halangi hubunganmu dengan Naruto, dan kenapa pula kau mengancamku? apa kau merasa terancam Shion-san" Desis Hinata menata tajam gadis didepannya.

"Cih.." Shio berbalik pergi, "Sampai nanti Hinata!" Ujar Shion sebelum mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Hinata duduk di bangku depan sungai Kiyoshi dan mengingat kata - kata ibunya saat mengajaknya ke sungai ini. Ia juga ingat saat Ayahnya Hiashi saat mengajaknya ke sungai ini sama seperti ibunya selalu bekata untuk menjadi Putri yang baik dan hiduplah bahagia. Setelah mengatakan itu ke esokkan harinya ibu telah pergi keluar negeri, dan sebelum hari kecelakaan itu tiba, ayahnya pun pernah bernasehat seperti itu pula. Tapi hidup bahagia itu tak seperti menjangkau dedauanan di ranting-ranting pepohonan. Atau mencari uang dengan bekerja.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika ia merasa ada orang lain yang datang.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Panggil seseorang. Pria paruh baya seumuran 39 th hinata menatap mereka bingung. Hinata hanya menatap diam orang itu dan tetap diam. "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu menunduk hormat, "Saya Ko, Hinata sama. Saya kesini untuk mengirimkan surat penting dari tuan saya!" Seru Sang pria memberitahu maksud dan tujuannya untuk menghadap Hinata.

"Apa itu? dan siapa tuanmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Tapi Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan Hinata sebuah amplop kecil lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak.

Saat membuka amplop Surat itu Hinata terhenyak diam seribu bahasa tidak ada nama pengirim, tapi setelah ia membuka lembaran kertas itu Hinata mulai membaca surat itu.

 _'Apa kabar, hinata chan._

 _Kasaan sangat menyayangimu,_

 _jalanilah apa yang sudah terjadi,_

 _Maafkan kasaan yang tidak pernah bisa berada di sampingmu,_

 _Jadilah anak yang baik dan tumbuh besar menjadi Gadis yang cantik,_

 _Bersikaplah yang lembut dan manis,_

 _Hinata pasti bisa menjadi Putri Kebanggaan kasaan,_

 _Jangan benci Kasaan, walaupun kasaan selama ini tidak pernah menemui mu_

 _Aku sungguh sangat menyayangimu, terkadang manusia memiliki kesalahan di masa lalunya._

 _tapi apakah kau tidak ingin memaafkan Kasaan mu ini?_

 _Kita terlahir pasti karena suatu takdir,_

 _carilah jawabannya dan kau akan menemukan takdirmu,_

 _Kasaan Menyayangimu...'_

Entah kenapa seorang yang dari masa lalu kini kembali pulang di masa depan. Hinata terdiam, ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya kecewa dengan ibunya yang hanya mengirimkan surat kepadanya. Memang selama ini Ibunya pergi kemana? apakah ia tak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu anaknya. Bahkan saat acara pemakaman Otousan saya, ibunya tidak datang. Hinata sangat membutuhkan penjelasan dari ibunya. Tapi dia hanya mengirim surat dan itu ketika ia sudah mulai melupakan kenangan pahitnya. Kalau begitu apakah ia masih bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang ibu. Perasaan Hinata kacau saat ini dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah ketenangan kesendirian. Dia masih berdiam diri duduk disana, tanpa memperdulikan langit yang semakin lama, semakin menggelap.

 _Ibu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ini adalah kenyataan yang tak dapat diubah lagi, bukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Shion sebelumnya, ia akan mendekati Naruto dan mencoba menjalani hubungan baru dengannya. Tanpa Hinata yang mengganggunya. Setiap hari setelah kejadian seperti itu Naruto semakin dekat dengan Shion hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Dan setelahnya Naruto mulai menghilang dari kegiatan pulang bersama dengan Hinata, Bahkan waktu mengobrol saja hanya beberapa menit saja. Naruto tak menanyakan lagi saat Hinata pulang malam, karena ia sibuk jalan dengan Shion sehingga tidak tahu apa kegiatan dan keseharian Hinata. Terkadang Naruto pulang lebih malam dari Hinata, ia berubah kembali menjadi apa yang Shion inginkan. Setiap kali Hinata ingin mengajak obrol Naruto, Shion selalu datang tiba-tiba menyela.

Seperti saat pulang sekolah, Hinata menuntun sepedanya perlahan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dan disana sudah ada Naruto menunggu seseorang. Segeralah Hinata mempercepat jalannya. Lalu ia mencoba menyapa Naruto, "Naru~"

"NARUTO~KUN!" Panggil Shion berlari menuju arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membungkam mulut, tak jadi itu tersenyum menang kesekian kalinya pada Hinata.

"Gomen! lama menunggu ya.." Seru Shion meminta maaf, lalu terjadilah percakapan panjang tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar yang menatap mereka iri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki pertengahan bulan september,"Untuk itu liburan musim panas ini bagi anak-anak yang ingin melanjutkan ke Universitas tinggi maka sekarang adalah waktu yang paling penting untuk kalian meningkatkan nilai. Karena nilai di semester Genap nanti akan menentuka kalian untuk masuk ke kelas XII. Pelajaran yang akan kalian pelajari akan semakin sulit dan mulai sekarang pun ujian akan lebih sulit. Aku berharap semua siswa sudah siap dengan semua itu." Ujar Kurenai tegas.

Anak-anak mengeluh.

Kurenai melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bagi anak-anak yang ingin masuk ke kelas akresiasi untuk segera bendapatkan Universitas yang bertaraf Internasional atau untuk ujian kompetensi lainnya maka sekarang adalah waktu yang penting untuk belajar. Aku harap kalian semua paham. Kalau kalian tak mau belajar kalian tak harus belajar."

Anak-anak berpandangan heran, apa maksud Kurenai membolehkan mereka tak ikut belajar di kelas.  
"Minggu depan kelas akan di liburkan, karena akan ada acara Study Tur ke pulau Hateruma. Jadi untuk ujian kali ini, jangan sampai ada yang mengecewakan atau aku akan membatalkan surat izin untuk pergi Study Tur" Sebagian anak-anak tersenyum senang. Jadi ia anak-anak akan segera melaksanakan tes mingguan.

Sakura menganggat tangan, "Aku sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan yang lain. Daripada mendiskriminasi berdasarkan nilai siswa, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kami belajar bersama." Usul Sakura.

"Bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin menyontek hasil pekerjaan sekolaj dan tugas-tugasnya." Sindir Kurenai.

"Bukan itu maksudku" Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

Hinata mengangkat tangan dan berdiri "Bukankah sensei bilang kami dapat membuat aturan untuk masalah belajar, lagipula tidak akan ada yang dirugikan dalam hal belajar bersama." Kata Hinata setuju apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Daripada menyuruh siswa yang nilainya paling rendah membersihkan kelas bukankah lebih baik semua siswa secara bergiliran membersihkannya." Sakura tersenyum senang Hinata setuju dan memperkuat pendapatnya.

"Tidak mendiskriminasikan nilai, cukup beralasan untuk berbagi tugas kerja." Tapi Kurenai tak yakin semua siswa setuju dengan pendapat itu. Bukankah pendapat ini disampaikan oleh mereka yang berada di kelompok dengan nilai paling rendah. "Apa kalian juga setuju seperti itu?"

Mereka diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ino dan Tenten berdiri setuju dengan pandapat yang disampaikan Sakura dan Hinata. Matsuri juga ikut berdiri setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Siswa pun semakin banyak yang setuju walaupun belum semuanya.

Kurenai kembali menyindir "Kalau kalian ingin membantu teman kalian membersihkan kelas, aku akan menghukum kalian melakukan itu. Tapi kalian harus membuat pilihan yang baik. Kalau kalian terjebak dengan emosi karena teman tapi ketika kalian dikucilkan dan mulai menyesal maka itu tak akan ada gunanya lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembelajaran usai, Rock Lee menyemangati teman-temannya untuk melakukan kebersihan kelas bersama-sama. Mereka pun mulai menepikan meja dan kursi.

Rock lee senang sekali melihat teman-temannya bahu membahu melakukan piket bersama. Ia tahu cara mengepel, cara membuang sampah dan sebagainya. Jadi kalau ada temannya mau bertanya silakan saja hahaha.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat bantu saja!" Seru Kiba kesal. Tenten dan yang lainnya mulai mengepel.

"Hinata-chan arigatou! untuk yang tadi" Kata Sakura berterima kasih.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena kau setuju. Yang lain juga ikut berdiri setuju." Jawab Sakura cengengesan.

"Tidak aku hanya menyampaikan pemikiran ku saja! aku saja tidak tahu kalau semuanya berfikiran sama denganku.." Kata Hinata merendahkan Hatinya. Tanpa sengaja saat asik mengobrol dengan Sakura, ia menangkap suara tawa Naruto dan Shion.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kemesraan mereka bersama lagi untuk kesekiannya lagi.. Bagaimana ini, apa ia harus diam saja melihat adegan itu semua berlangsung di depan matanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. **GOMENASAI TELAT UPDATE**. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Aku bakalan super duber sibuk, harus negajr nilai buat universitas tinggi walau masih dua tahun lagi, tapi nilai diambil dari semester pertama. Jadi mungkin akan telat…

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya! GOMEN!

 **Agintalavegr#** ini udah di lanjutin

 **Kushina Hyuuga#** udah lanjut loh..

 **Genie Luciana#** ini belum sad banget, baru permulaan Hiks..

 **Sena Ayuki#** salam kenal juga Sena-san. Gak apa-apa kalo gak review lewat PM. Kok bisa tahu ya perasaan ketercewaanku ya..tapi memang lebih menyenangkan lihat statistiknya (kayanya berpengelaman banget yah..) ah yang masalah tenten juara itu salah nulis kelas (maaf atas keteledoran saya) kita sih maunya tenten masih kelas 11 yah salah nulis romawinya hehehe.. memang karakter saya datar jadinya begini deh… tidak menghayati saat menulis, tapi semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih baik lagi ya… Terimakasih atas koreksinya….

 **Guest nisa#** ini dah lanjut..

 **Tetsuya#** semangat! Terima kasih atas dorongannya..

 **Rin nohara#** dah lanjut, ah.. gak sekeren itu kok..

 **Yudi#** iya kasian amat ya… shion dating tiba-tiba..

 **Fury F#** ini dah lanjut terimakasih untuk review nya, ohya tebakan kamu hampir saya pake semua ceritanya, kok bisa ketebak ya (cerita abal sih..) hehehe…tapi akan saya ubah beberapa dari yang anda minta agar lebih kreatif gitu… tenang aja hinata sama naruto kok! Moga-moga

 **Permatadian#** yah.. tebakan anda betul hinata di cuekin lagi hiks..hikss..

 **.526#** terimakasih dukungannya…

 **#** shion balik lagi itu dah nasib…


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Semua character disini milik Masashi Kimoto, aku Cuma minjem doing… heheehe**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

Di sekolah Konoha gakuen, murid-murid nampak bahagia karena mereka akan segera pergi Study Tur. Salah satunya Naruto Cs. Kini Naruto berkumpul dengan Gengnya Yaitu Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Seperti biasa mereka terlihat sangat di segani oleh para siswa lainnya, mereka selalu tampil cool, menawan, dan trendi bahkan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Baiklah itu memang sudah jadi hal yang biasa terjadi di Konoha Gakuen. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilan yang mencolok tapi elegan, seperti itulah kira-kiranya komentar para siswa.

Berbeda dengan halnya para siswi yang terus menatap dan berteriak ke girangan melihat pangeran sekolah yang telah datang memakai pakaian sederhana, berjalan santai sambil menarik sebuah koper yang berukuran cukup untuk menampung keperluan mereka selama tiga hari di pulau Hateruma.

Sedangkan tepat di belakangnya, Hinata, sakura, dan Ino sedang asik mengobrol tentang kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah sampai di pulau itu. Mungkin berjemur di bawah sinar matahari, berbelanja, dan berfoto-foto. Mereka harus menikmati perjalanan ini, karena jarang-jarang Wali kelasnya mengizinkan mereka untuk mengikuti jadwal liburan musim panas kali ini. Untung saja, kelas mereka bisa dibilang mendapatkan nilai yang paling terbaik dalam ujian kemarin.

Begitu pula izinpun akan diberikan oleh wali kelas dengan mudah bukan, karena mereka semua sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

Tepatnya dibandara, masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi. Hinata melihat jam tangannya dengan malas, ia jengah menunggu para Siswa yang belum datang atau bisa dibilang terlambat. Hinata mendesah sejenak, ia mengambil Novelnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya kini. Sementara Sakura dan Ino tengah pergi membeli minuman di dekat loket pembayaran.

"Ohayou! Hinata-chan" Sapa seseorang mengejutkan Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata mendelik menatap sebal kepada orang kini tengah mengganggu kegiatan Favoritnya."Ck... apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Hehehe.. Apa aku mengganggu mu?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Hinata.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata, Lalu memandang gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepala "Ck.. Ck...Ubahlah sedikit sikapmu itu, Hinata-chan? kalau kau tidak pernah berubah aku yakin tidak akan laki-laki yang mau mendekati mu.. apa kau ingin jadi perawan tua seumur hidupmu?" Katanya mengejek.

"Begitukah?" Ujar Hinata masih dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Hinata, lalu tersenyum lembut "Gomen, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terlalu sering bersama mu. Aku juga tidak pernah pulang tepat waktu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Kau tahukan, Shion sangat membutuhkan ku, dan aku sangat ingin bersamanya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu.. Walau pun sekarang aku sering bersama Shion, akan ku usahakan juga untuk membagi waktu ku dengan mu.. Jadi jangan marah lagi, ya..." rujuk naruto.

Mata Hinata tidak bergeming dari bukunya, ia seolah tak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk berada disampingku Naruto, aku tahu kau! tidak perlu berlebihan, lagipula Semenjak kau tidak ada, rumah terasa begitu damai tanpa kehadiranmu yang berisik.. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika harus pulang sendirian. jadi jangan hiraukan aku.." kata Hinata berbohong untuk menutupi, rasa sedih yang sebenarnya.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, apa dia terlalu percaya diri mengatakan bahwa hinata sangat membutuhkannya. ia mengehela nafas dengan perasaan yang sangat lega. Tapi Naruto kembali berpikir, ia sangat ingin menanyakan kenapa waktu itu Hinata berwajah sangat muram, Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa waktu Hinata marah karena ia tinggal pulang sendirian, tapi setelah ditanya Hinata menjawab bahwa ia hanya kurang sehat. Dengan jawaban seperti itu, tentu saja Naruto tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada gadis itu, "Hinata?" panggilnya lagi,

"Hmm" Gumam Hinata tanpa menoleh balik.

"Aku ingin bertanya?" Ujar Naruto sedikit ragu, "Kenapa, akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu terlihat murung. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? apa ada yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?.." Tanya Naruto langsung kepada intinya.

Hinata sempat tersentak begitu saja, saat Naruto bertanya perihal masalah yang sempat ingin ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Persoalan tentang surat pemberian ibunya yang masih hidup dan entah dimana ia tinggal. Ia sangat ingin menceritakan semua tekanan yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia tak tahu kepada siapa ia harus melepaskan semua masalahnya kepada orang lain, temannya, atau keluarga angkatnya sendiri.

Hinata masih diam tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, dirinya tampak begitu terhanyut dengan lamunannya. Puk! Sentuhan tangan menyadarkan Hinata seketika, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang tersirat sangat khawatir. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

Hinata membalas tatapan naruto, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bercerita tapi saat ia baru ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Ada suara lain yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menjadi tujuan utamanya.

"OH? Shion-chan" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Hinata terdiam, mulutnya terbukam begitu saja. Melihat kejadian ini, mungkin ia semakin tersadar bahwa kehadirannya ini sangat tidak di hiraukan oleh pemuda itu. Jadi, percuma saja kalau ia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Naruto saat ini.

Shion mendekat ke arah Naruto, tanpa melirik gadis yang sedang duduk bersama pemuda itu. "Ohayou Naruto-Kun" Sapa gadis itu seraya memasang senyum maninya.

"Ohayou Shion-chan!" Sapa balik Naruto.

Kemudian Shion melirik Hinata yang kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan bacaan didepannya. "Ohayou Hinata-chan" Sapa Shion ramah.

Hinata hanya meliriknya sejenak sambil menganggukan kepala. Itu balasannya. Mungkin ini terlihat sangat sombong, melihat sikapnya yang tak mau bicara langsung. Tapi Hinata memang malas walau hanya untuk sekedar menjawab sapaan gadis didepannya itu.

Shion juga, tampak tak terlalu mempersoalkan hal itu. Ia kembali mengajak obrol Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Gomen aku telat. soalnya tadi aku kesiangan.." Kata Shion menyesal.

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berangkat pagi-pagi" Sahut Naruto.

"PRIIEEETTTTT!" Suara peluit membuat semua siswa-siswi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Guru mereka yang membunyikannya. GUY. Serentak semuanya berlari berkumpul. Setelah semua terkumpul lengkap, guy bersuarak dengan kencang agar bisa terdengar seluruh muridnya. Ia mengatur murid-muridnya untuk masuk kedalam pesawat secara teratur, agar tak berdesakkan.

.

.

 **~SKIP TIME~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan sebuah penginapan yang telah mereka sewa, Stunade mengingatkan apa saja yang para murid harus pahami. Sedangkan Sara mengeluh karena mereka sedari tadi berdiri dibawah terik matahari, "Panas sekali, Kepsek benar-benar kejam membiarkan kita berjemur di siang hari. Malahan Semua Sensei pada berteduh di sana. Kita disini sudah merasa panas, gerah, bisa-bisa kulitku jadi gosong".

"Iya benar.. Palingan guru-guru tidak bisa bertahan dan hanya mau enaknya saja" timpal Karin menyetujui perkataan Sara.

"Sabar saja!" Kata Matsuri menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana mau sabar, Panas banget tahu... udah gitu, pake acara pidato segala lagi.." Ujar Karin kesal.

"Ya ampun.." Matsuri bergumam pelan, melihat kedua temannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dia juga tahu, sekarang itu lagi panas. Tetapi nggak sampai memakinya segala kali, so. Semuanya juga kepanasan dan bukan mereka aja yang tersiksa disini. Pikir Matsuri mulai membuatnya hampir naik pitam menghadapi kedua temannya ini.

Semua murid saling bergerumul bersama, terkecuali dengan Hinata yang terlihat cuek di sana asyik membaca petunjuk Study Tur sendiri.

"Tujuan Kita mengadakannya Study Tur itu adalah agar kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain. Oleh sebab itu Kalian akan tinggal bersama selama tiga hari menghabiskan waktu berharga bersama teman bukan dengan ponsel terus"Stunade menjelaskan sekaligus menyindir beberapa murid yang sedang asik dengan obrolan, handphone, atau games.

"Baiklah, dari pada berlama-lama dan pastinya kalian sudah merasa bosan. Kita istirahat dulu, jika kalian ingin ke Kamar yang telah di sediakan bisa hubungi Kurenai sensei. Jika kalian ingin pergi keluar hotel lapor pada Kakashi Sensei, Mengerti..."

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar?"

.

.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki hotel tersebut, teman-temannya sudah sedari tadi berjalan duluan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Hinata memasuki kamar yang akan di tempatinya dengan ke-3 temannya. Dari teras jendela kamar ini, Hinata bisa melihat laut yang luas dengan leluasa. Menghirup udara yang terasa kering dan merasakan air yang asin saat berenang, Hinata tidak begitu tertarik.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu terketuk, lalu masuklah tiga siswi yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya yaitu, sakura, ino, dan tenten.

"Hinata-chan, mau ke pantai bersama kami?" Tawar Sakura sembari mengganti pakaian dan mengambil pakaian renang di kopernya.

"Iya, Hinata-chan jangan hanya berdiam di kamar saja. sekali-kali bergembiralah bersama kami, Mau yah.." Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar memohon. "Sangat jarang kita bisa bersama seperti ini di hari biasa, tahu?" Lanjutnya memaksa.

Hinata menganguk kecil. Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke pantai. Pasir pantai yang putih terlihat berkilaun di kalan ombak menerpa. sinar mentari semakin menyengat kulit dan ubun-ubun mereka.

Sakura, ino, dan tenten berbaring di karpet yang sudah tersedia sambil menggunakan kaca mata hitam agar tidak menyilaukan mata mereka. Bisa dilihat, sejauh mata memandang pantai ini ramai oleh murid Konoha Gakuen saja. tidak mengherankan juga, karena yang kebanyakan datang dari sekolah mereka.

Para gadis berpakaian minim dan sangat sexy, mereka berjemur bersama, ada pula yang bermain voly bersama anak laki-laki, dan ada juga yang berenang untuk menyegarkan diri. Mereka semua sangat menikmati acar Study Tur ini, Tapi menurut Hinata, ini lebih ke sisi seperti berpesta dan bersenang-senang, selayaknya mereka adalah orang sibuk dalam dunia fatasinya.

Untung saja Hinata tak memakai pakaian minim seperti itu, setidaknya baju yang di kenakan masih bisa dibilang santai. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang terlalu menggoda laki-laki untuk berdatangan padanya. Ia hanya harus menjadi dirinya sendiri, itu saja yang ia perlukan.. tak peduli orang lain memandang nya bagaimana?

Hinata merasa sangat tidak betah berada disekira ke ramaian ini, hal itu sangat terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya yang merengut pusing. Ia berdiri dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Walaupun kawanya kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata memang tidak cocok dengan dunia seperti ini.

.

.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tengah berjalan bersama shion di bibir pantai. Tampaknya mereka tengah membicarakan topik yang seru karena terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sedang tersenyum merekah. Seakan dunia serasa hanya milik berdua, tidak memperdulikan tatapan iri dari Fans kedua belah pihak. Mereka seperti tidak menyadari atau memang sengaja tak mau menyadari? shion berpakaian sangat sexy. wajar jika banyak laki-laki yang memusatkan tatapan mereka padanya. Sedangkan Naruto, tubunya berkulit eksotis dan tubuhnya seperti atletis. jadi jangan heran para gadis berteriak girang melihat tubuhnya yang terpapar terbuka.

"Naruto-kun, Apa kau tidak ingin punya pacar?" tanya Shion tanpa ragu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah gadis itu, dia malah bingung harus menjawab apa. karena yang ia mau hanya Shionlah yang menjadi belahan jiwanya "Tidak tahu?" Jawab Naruto menggantung.

Shion menyeringit heran, "maksudnya 'tidak tahu' itu apa?" Tanya Shion lagi menunjukan rasa penasarannya yang mendalam.

"Mungkin aku mau?" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju hutan kecil di ujung pulau ini, entah tanpa sadar atau memang pikiran mereka yang mengarahkan kesana. Shion merasa jawaban Naruto sungguh membingungkan "Oh.. beruntung sekali gadis yang kau sukai itu. Apa kau akan menembaknya? jika gadis itu aku pasti langsung ku terima." Jawab Shion tanpa sadar.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia memandang gadis itu dalam diam. Matanya terbelalak, hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar perkataan Shion tadi, akhirnya impian masa lalunya akan segera tercapai. Shion yang merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya segera menoleh ke belakang, disana Naruto masih terdiam terpaku.

"Naruto-kun? kau kenapa?" Tanya Shion khawatir sambil menggenggam tangannya. "apa kau sakit?"

Naruto masih tidak merespon, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, jauh dari dunia nyata "Naruto-kun" Shion mengguncang pelan bahunya dan tersadarlah ia bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka. Naruto berbalik berhadapan dengan Shion, pandangannya menjadi lebih serius, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Shion, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu?"Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin tapi tersirat rasa keseriusan disana. Shion sendiri dengan susah payah mencoba menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perasaannya sangat takut melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti ini.

.

.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah lestoran. Hinata membeli makanan dan memakannya sendirian. Ia sarapan cuma makan roti doank. Setelah selesai makan ia beranjak pergi dan sudah meninggalkan beberapa uang koin di atas mejanya. Hinata berjalan tak tahu arah, ia hanya memutari pulai ini untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Apa lagi disini sangat panas, haruskah dia meneduh. Seharusnya tadi dia tetap di kamarnya saja. Hinata mengeluh kesal..

Sesuatu bergetar didalam saku jaketnya, ia mengambil benda itu sambil mengaktifkan layar handphone. Tertera nomor asing disana, tanpa menaruh aras curiga Hinata langsung mengangkatnya. "Moshi-Moshi"

Tak ada jawaban?

"Moshi-moshi" seru Hinata sekali lagi. Tapi yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas seseorang diseberang sana. Perasaan kesal mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam pikiran Hinata, "Akan ku tutup!" Kata Hinata mengancam.

"Tunggu!" Akhirnya suara itu mulai terdengar walau samar-samar.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Hinata merasa jengah menunggu respon dari sang penelepon.

"INI KASAAN HINATA!" Seru sang wanita menjawab semua rasa penasarannya pada sang penelepon misterius.

Hinata terpaku. apakah telinganya ada masalah pendengaran, ini ibunya, sedang meneleponnya "..." Hinata tidak mejawab, ia terkejut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hime-chan?" Sapa sang ibu mencoba lebih ramah kepada putrinya. Mereka sudah berpisah cukup lama, jadi mungkin perkataannya akan sedikit kakuk. Apa lagi ia tidak pernah menemui putrinya saat di panti asuhan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata balik tanpa menjawab sapaan ibunya sendiri. kelihatannya Hinata masih tidak terima dengan kehadiran ibunya.

"Kaasan, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan putri ku saat ini, Apa ia bertumbuh dengan baik, dan hidup dengan baik." Ujarnya dengan suara serak dan nafas yang tampak memburu.

"Putrimu sudah lama mati, dia sekarat selama ini, hidupnya bagai di neraka. Apa kau tahu? Bagaimana kesehariannya selama di panti asuhan. menjadi anak sebatang kara, di lecehkan, bahkan tidak ada kebahagian yang menyertainya" jawab Hinata kasar. ia sangat tidak suka dengan ibunya bila mengungkit masa lalu yang sangat Suram itu. "Dia sudah tidak ada dunia ini lagi!

"Hikss... Gomen, Maafkan kaasan mu ini Hime-chan, jangan benci Kaasan tolong.. Aku mohon, Kaasan sangat merindukanmu! Maukah kau bertemu dengan Kaasan mu ini walau hanya sekali.." Ucap wanita itu mulai menahan tangisnya, suaranya terdengar sangat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Tapi masa lalu tidak lagi bisa diputar balik, ia hanya bisa memperbaiki di masa yang akan datang.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Kenapa aku harus menemuimu? apa kau pernah menjengukku saat di panti, apakah kau pernah mengirim kabar setelah Otousan meninggal, apa kau datang di acara pemakaman Otousan?" Ujar Hinata berusaha agar tidak terbawa emosinya, tapi tetap saja matanya berair dan tubunya bergemetar hebat seperti tak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Aku mempunyai alasan tertentu dari semua pertanyaanmu itu, Hinata! Baiklah.. Kaasan akan memberikan mu waktu selama tiga hari untuk berpikir lagi, jika kau berubah pikiran.. segera hubungi aku saja, kapan pun, dimana pun? aku akan selalu sedia menunggu jawabanmu, putriku" akhir kata yang wanita itu ucapkan "Sampai jumpa lagi!" serunya mematikan telepon tanpa mendengar protesan dari Hinata sebelumnya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Hinata beranjak dari tempat ini. Tapi sebuah suara familiar membuat langkahnya terhenti. Hinata menoleh kesamping dan mendapati dua sosok manusia yang berbeda tengger sedang ngobrol serius. Hinata mengenal mereka, Ia segera bersembunyi di balik pepohonan ketika sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Suara mulai terdengar samar-samar, "Shion, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu?" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut spike kuning dengan nada serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Shion penasaran dan sedikit rasa takut.

"Aku sebenarnya... Aku sangat menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"Ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan pasti.

"Aku mau" Shion tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan kata-kata Cinta. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang membalas pelukan Shion dengan erat, perasaannya seperti sudah tersirat lepas begitu saja saat mengatakannya. hatinya sangat merasa bahagia.

Dari kejauhan Hinata yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit perihnya hati ini, ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat. ia tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih dekat lagi, apa lagi sekarang semua sudah jelas akhir nya... ketakutannya akan perasaan sakit ini datang juga...

Dia tidak bisa mencegah persaan ini begitu saja, Ia begitu membenci perasaan sakit ini. Setelah ibunya datang, naruto pergi dari kehidupannya.

.

.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

~POV Hina~

Malam tiba…

Tepat pukul 12.00. Ditepi pantai. Seorang Gadis merenungkan dirinya sendiri disana. Matanya sudah memerah akibat menahan tangis cukup lama, ia duduk dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya, untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

" _Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu hari itu, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan seperti ini…. Namun, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan merasakan pengalaman menyenangkan, menarik dan sangat berharga juga kebahagiaan luar biasa. Bagaimana sekarang? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu …. Selamat tinggal Langit Biru itu…_ " Gumam sang gadis dalam Hati.

Aku mencoba membangkitkan diri tapi kaki ku ini terasa kesemutan jadi aku berjalan masih sempoyongan bercampur trauma berjalan sendiri di kegelapan malam, Aku melihat kelangit dan beralih kearah depan lautan, langit berbinatng begitu indah 'menabjukan' dalam hatiku memuji keindahan pandangan didepan,

 **END**

"Dalam hatiku, aku sudah berkemas lebih dari 100 kali." gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada Kaasan dan Naruto." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan bercampur trauma berjalan sendiri di kegelapan malam, lalu ia mendengar suara laki – laki yang memanggil namanya..

"Hinata! Hinata!" Seorang pemuda berteriak memanggil namanya.

Hinata yang masih tak mau melihat wajah laki-lak itu terus berjalan menjauhinya, mencoba mencapai tempat lain. Tapi laki-laki itu sendiri langsung mengejarnya dan menangkap Hinata agar tidak kabur darinya lagi. Ia sangat khawatir mendengar bahwa Hinata masih belum kembali kekamarnya dari siang. Gadis itu menghilang, teleponnya tidak aktif. Membuat Naruto semakin kelabakan pergi keluar hotel untuk mencarinya. Ternyata usahanya kali ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk di pinggir bibir pantai. Disana sendirian, tanpa orang lain yang menemani ke sendiriannya itu.

Naruto menghalangi jalannya dan menahan lengannya, membuat Hinata berteriak marah "Apa yang kau lakukan?". Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ya ampun, kau ini sangat pemarah dan kekanak-kanakan!" Seru Naruto mencoba memaklumi karakter Hinata. "Baiklah, gomen.. Gomen.." Kata Naruto menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata menatapnya tajam, 'hah.. apakah kau sangat gembira setelah berpacaran dengan Shion, apa kau tahu Naruto wajahmu yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Kau tersenyum saat aku sedang tertimpa banyak masalah. Kau begitu hebat Naruto..' Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata berjalan cepat duluan mencoba agar tidak terlihat sedang sakit.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" teriak Naruto, melihat Hinata berjalan pergi dengan cepat. Ia bergegas menuntun sepedanya dan mengejar Hinata. "Kau tidak mau kembali, kau tidak tahu daerah ini kan, Jadi jangan sok tahu. Hei... Hinata tunggu aku, Hei.. jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Naruto sambil menggeret sepedanya untuk menyusul Hinata.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan "Arrgghh!". Hinata menoleh sedikit, kemudian dengan cuek berjalan pergi. 

"Huh?" gumam Naruto bingung. "Hei! Seseorang sedang terluka disini! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata ikut tersandung dan terjatuh. Naruto tersentak dan berlari menuju Hinata tanpa memperdulikan sepedanya lagi "heii hinata kau tidak apa-apa?", Tapi sayang Dengan cepat, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan lagi, seakan tidak merasakan bahwa kakinya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Naruto menaiki sepedanya lalu mengayuh dengan cepat, setelah dirinya sudah berada disamping Hinata, Naruto turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan disamping Hinata. "Hei!Itu pasti sakit!" panggil Naruto, menyuruh Hinata berhenti. "Hei.. kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, berjalanlah dengan santai. Hinata apakah kau merasa sakit, apa kau mau ku bonceng, Coba biarkan aku melihat lukamu itu.." Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berhenti dan melihat lutut Hinata yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak.

Brukk! Naruto berlutut didepan Hinata, ia terkejut dan merasa sangat khawatir melihat darah yang keluar pada luka Hinata, dengan ragu ia menyentuhnya dengan tangan gemetar. "Lihat lututmu!" seru Naruto cemas.

"Lutut mu berdarah tapi kau merasa tidak sakit?! Darahnya tidak berhenti! Ini bisa gawat!" Teriak Naruto. Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan hendak berjalan pergi, tapi kali ini Naruto tidak menyerah.

"Ahk.. Jangan membatah, ikut aku ke klinik. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit" ujar Naruto merasa gemas dengan sikap Hinata yang keras kepala.

"SAKIT, apa kau pikir aku tak bisa merasakannya, LALU APA URUSANMU!" teriak Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa kalau sakit?!" ujar Hinata mengeluarkan rasa ke kesalannya yang sudah meludak karena sikap Naruto yang tampak sangat peduli padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menerima sikap yang berlebihan dari Naruto, karena sekarang semuanya sudah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membawa Hinata ke klinik untuk mengobati kakinya yang terluka.  
"Kami harus memeriksa tulangnya yang retak." kata dokter. "Lakukan sinar X terlebih dulu."

Naruto merasa ngeri melihat kaki Hinata dijahit oleh sang dokte. Namun Hinata seperti tidak merasakan apapun. "Dia pasti punya masalah dengan indera kepekaannya, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada dokter. "Betapapun bodohnya dia, dia tidak akan mengerti, bukan?" lanjut Naruto sambil menutup matanya karena ak tega melihat kaki Hinata yang ditusuk dengan jarum jahit itu.

.

.

 **~SKIP TIME~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menunduk terdiam, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sekarang ia tengah duduk di belakang sepeda, sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuntun sepedanya perlahan, seakan ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hotel, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering merenung sendirian. Walaupun sering sendirian, Naruto tahu benar bagaimana sikap biasa gadis itu. Tapi kali ini, Pasti ada masalah yang sedang Hinata rahasiakan darinya...

"Hinata?" Panggi Naruto pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"..."

"Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah bukan? kenapa tidak cerita?" Tanya Naruto pada point nya.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apa ada yang menekanmu? kenapa kau tidak bicara?" Tanya Naruto lagi secara bertubi-tubi. Rasa keposesifannya mulai muncul lagi sebagai seorang kakak.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" ujar Hinata sejenak sebelum menguatkan hatinya agar tak menangis. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"CUKUP! aku lelah mendengar perkataanmu yang seolah-olah bahwa dirimu itu sudah tidak memerlukan diriku lagi, Hinata? Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan aku begitu saja, Aku ini kakak mu. Aku berhak mengetahui semua rahasia mu. Aku berhak atas dirimu. Kau tidak bisa pergi melarikan diri begitu saja, Karena aku pasti akan menemukan mu. Dimana pun, kapan pun. Tak akan ku biarkan jauh dariku dan menyimpan perasaan sakitmu sendirian. Kau bisa berbagi denganku, Karena kita adalah saudara. Mengerti..." Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan. Ia merasa bahwa segala sesuatu yang menyangkut hal Hinata adalah tanggung jawabnya sendiri. Karena dia seorang kakak. Ia harus bisa melindungi adiknya. Jadi wajar apabila bersikap terlalu posesif pada Hinata. Karena Naruto merasa Hinata adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Di dalam hati Hinata, ia merasa ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis kencang. ia ingin berteriak mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya yang telah dipendam bertahun-tahun. Seenaknya saja pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu menunjukan bahwa ia adalah pemiliknya.

Hinata mendengus kesal, "Berhenti!" Seru Hinata memerintah agar Naruto menghentikan sepedanya.

Naruto berhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Naruto saat melihat Hinata turun dari sepeda dan berjalan pergi mendahuluinya. Naruto menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja, lalu mengejar Hinata yang berjalan sedikit agak pincang. Naruto menghadang Hinata untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau turun, cepat kembali.." Seru Naruto kesal memerintah Hinata. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan Naruto, ia terus berjalan pergi mencoba kabur dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa, kau melarikan diri lagi Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah, ia terdiam di tempat tak berusaha mengejar atau menghalangi Hinata untuk pergi lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata menghentikan jalannya. Ia menarik nafas pelahan, sepertinya semua ini memang harus ada mengakhirinya. Kalau tidak ada tindakan dari salah satunya. Maka masalah ini akan terus berputar-putar begitu saja. Dan yang akan mengakhirinya duluan adalah Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan ini adalah tepat, ia membalikan badan menatap datar Naruto. Ini akan menjadi akhir dari persaudaraan mereka. Hinata tidak ingin terus terkunci pada pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki-san, Jangan pernah kau mencampuri urusanku, Jangan pernah lagi kau bersikap seolah kau mengenalku, mengkhawatirkan ku secara berlebihan, dan berbicara seolah aku adalah tanggung jawab mu. Kau tak punya hak untuk itu" Kata Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin terjatuh. Sedangkan mimik wajah Naruto sudah mulai berkerut tajam, Tidak suka mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, "Jangan pernah kau bersikap seperti itu lagi, jangan pernah... Aku bukanlah tanggung jawabmu, juga bukan adikmu. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang telah diadopsi oleh keluargamu. Jadi bersikaplah seolah - olah kau membenciku... Begitu akan lebih baik. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu yang selalu mendekatiku, atau pun bersikap terlalu naif. Kita sudah dewasa, jadi pasti kau mengerti apa perkataan ku tadi bukan." Lanjut Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Jawab Naruto berbohong, ia bukan tidak mengerti hanya tidak ingin mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum sinis padanya, walau hatinya sudah tersayat-sayat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi ia harus tetap tegar, "Kau bukanlah Kakak ku! Kita bukan lah saudara ataupun kakak beradik. Jadi jangan pernah lagi, kau menyebutku sebagai adikku."

Naruto membeku ditempat, ia tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Sedangkan Hinata sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Membiarkan Naruto mencerna secara perlahan dari setiap perkataan Hinata tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

 **MAU ADA PIHAK KE_3? Cemburu-cemburuan. Atau ceritanya happy End/Sad Ending….(Pilih yang mana minimal dua hehehe…)**

Minggu ini mungkin aku bakal updet dua kali..… jadi chapter selanjutnya ditunggu aja.. gak sampe dua hari… (mungkin?)

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya! GOMEN!

 **Tanks To : Genie Luciana, Aru Hasuna, Fury F, Kimoto Yuuhi, Byakugan no Hime, . dan lain-lainnya… Jaa**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata tersenyum sinis padanya, walau hatinya sudah tersayat-sayat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi ia harus tetap tegar, "Kau bukanlah Kakak ku! Kita bukan lah saudara ataupun kakak beradik."

Naruto membeku ditempat, ia tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Sedangkan Hinata sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Membiarkan Naruto mencerna secara perlahan dari setiap perkataan Hinata tadi.

 **Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Masashi Kimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

 **Mina-san hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku loh.. bertambah satu tahun.. Semoga panjang umur, sehat, dilimpahkan rezeki yang banyak, dan bisa berjaya di masa yang akan datang. Satu lagi semoga Fic ini cepat-cepat bisa di tamatakan..(Amin!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk pertemuan ini.. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.. Karena kami hanya sebatas kakak dan adik...

 **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN...**

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk segera sampai ke kelas. Sudah sekian hari dalam minggu ini, ia sengaja untuk bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuga Hinata. Semenjak kejadian di acara Study Tur malam itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu jadi kesulitan untuk menemui Hinata. Keberadaan perempuan itu seolah-olah telah hilang ditelan bumi.

Ia mendatangi kamar Hinata berkali-kali, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak mau membuka kan pintu untuknya. Saat sarapan atau berangkat sekolah Hinata selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, Ketika di kelas Hinata tidak mau bicara apa pun dengan Naruto, Saat istirahat gadis itu akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

Hinata benar-benar menghilang. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Pasalnya berulang kali Naruto meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Hinata waktu itu, namun Hinata tak pernah menghiraukan pemuda itu. Padahal Naruto yakin kalau Hinata hanya bercanda saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat kalau ia bukanlah kakaknya. Kenapa Hinata bisa tega mengatakan hal itu semua padanya..

Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat Hinata berkata seperti itu, apalagi sekarang gadis itu mulai menjauhinya. Seakan Naruto sama sekali tak dianggapnya, Memikirkan kejadian itu, membuat Naruto mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas XI-3. Diremasnya surai kuning yang mirip seperti kepunyaan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Masalah ini benar-benar membuat Naruto sulit untuk menutup mata saat tengah malam, apa lagi waktu kebersamaannya dengan Shion sering ia tunda karena permasalahan yang belum terselesaikan ini.

 **Grek,** pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan kini menampakan Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, membuat keheningan di kelas yang tadi reda bangkit kembali.

Pandang Hinata dan Naruto bertemu, "..."

"Huff!" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto segera melangkah kakinya ke arah meja Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan sedikit pun tatapan aneh semua temannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka!?" batin semua teman-teman di kelas. Dalam seminggu ini memang Uzumaki Naruto terlihat tengah mengejar Hinata setiap saat, Entah kenapa tapi mereka berdua terlihat tengah bertengkar.

Shion yang melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu merasa sangat geram! Lantas kekasihnya kini malah mendatangi orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuinya, (hello Hinata bukan orang lain tau..) Apa lagi, sekarang waktu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto jadi sering terganggu karena gadis itu lagi.

"Kita harus bicara!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

"..." Seperti biasa Hinata tampak tak menghiraukannya, gadis ini hanya fokus kepada buku bacaannya dan itu semakin membuat Naruto geram, sudah cukup batas kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah laku Hinata yang menyebalkan selama seminggu ini.

"Aku butuh penjelasan atas perkataanmu waktu itu Hyuuga?" Tuntut Naruto masih dengan kesabaran yang tengah memuncak.

Akhirnya Hinata menoleh menatap datar pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam, "Penjelasan apa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang perkataanmu malam itu, Kau harus menjelaskannya!" Ujar Naruto memperingati, "jadi, jangan pernah kau mencoba menjauhiku. Karena aku butuh penjelasan mu segera. Kau harus menjelaskannya saat pulang sekolah nanti, ku tunggu dirumah.." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Hinata mendengus, "Bukankah, aku sudah katakan, jangan pernah bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat kenal denganku, Uzumaki-san. Apa kau tidak mengindahkan setiap perkataanku malam itu.." jelasnya masih dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau terlalu bertele-tele dan aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan malam itu.. Sudah ditentukan kalau kita akan membahas masalah ini, dirumah.." ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan meja Hinata begitu saja, tanpa mendengar penolakan dari empunya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, pertanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua murid bergegas duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Menanti Kurenai sensei yang akan mengajar hari ini.

"Ohayou mina.." Sapa Kurenai sensei kepada murid-muridnya setelah memasuki ruang kelas XI-3.

"Ohayou sensei.." Sahut para siswa/i berbarengan.

"Aku akan mulai mengabsen kelas, tapi sebelum itu... Hyuuga Hinata kau dipanggil wakil kepala sekolah untuk menghadapnya di kantor." Seru Kushina menatap Hinata dengan bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok.. Tok!

"Masuk!" Perintah Suzune setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan menampakan sosok yang telah ia nanti-nanti sedari tadi, Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi dengan bakat kepintarannya yang luar biasa. Kali ini Suzune ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting untuk anak muridnya.

"Silahkan duduk!" Seru Suzune menyambut Hinata dengan ramah, Ia bahkan mengambilkan minuman untuk Hinata.

"Apa kelas liburan musim panasmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suzune berbasa basi sebelum membicarakan inti pokoknya.

"Ya!" Jawab pendek Hinata.

Suzune melihat data-data tentang Hinata."Aku sangat kagum dengan mu, kau mendapatkan peringkat pertama selama dua tahun ini, tanpa ada nilai yang menurun. Aku penasaran dimana tempat bimbingan belajar mu." Tanya Suzune sekaligus merasa bangga.

"Aku tak ikut bimbingan belajar dimanapun" Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Ouh.. Pasti kau les privat di rumah!" Tebak Suzune.

"Tidak" Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Eh, benarkah.. lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna tanpa ada bantuan belajar dari tempat lain, Kau pasti sangat pintar" Kata Suzune heran.

"Memangnya ada apa saya dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Hinata langsung pada intinya.

Suzune berdehem pelan, ia pun mulai bercerita "Dulu juga ada seorang siswa jenius seperti mu dan dia masuk ke Universita yang bertaraf internasional. Apa Kau mau masuk ke Universitas yang bertaraf internasional ?" Tanya Suzune.

"Aku sama sekali tak ada rencana untuk masuk ke Universitas yang bertaraf internasional" Jawab Hinata dan membuat Suzune tambah heran.

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri?" Tebak Suzune lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya igin menjadi orang biasa saja!" Jawab Hinata sekenanya, Suzune pun tak tahu lagi harus bertanya apa.

"Begini, Sekolah kita terpilih oleh dewan pendidikan untuk mentransfer satu murid terbaik untuk melakukan tukar pelajar dan kau bisa menyelesaikan sekolahmu lebih cepat dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Bisa di katakan kau akan masuk kelas akresiasi disana. Jadi apa kau berminat untuk mengikutinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu?" Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Tapi, peluang kau untuk masuk ke dalam Universitas diluar negeri itu sangat besar, jadi jangan sia-sia kan ke sempatan itu Hinata, Kau harus berpikir matang-matang untuk masa depan mu, Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya kelak..." Ujar Suzune mencoba mengubah pikiran Hinata, "Kau ini siswi yang jenius.. jadi tolong dipertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu itu..! Bagaimana?" seru Suzune bersikeras untuk mencoba mengubah keputusan Hinata

"Baik akan ku pikirkan lagi!" Ucap Hinata mengangguk-angguk, membuat Suzune tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bel Pulang sekolah~**

Dilorong sekolah, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah jalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan manja. "Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak pernah jalan bersama lagi. Apa kau sudah tak mencintai ku lagi Naruto-kun! Kau jahat sekali.." Kata Shion dengan wajah cemberut.

"Gomen-neh Shion. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hinata-chan" kata si pria berterus terang. "Tapi jika kau ingin pergi berkencan mungkin hari minggu, aku baru punya waktu luang untuk pergi" Kata Naruto mencoba mengembalikan mood kekasihnya kini.

Shion menghentikan langkah pria itu. "Gadis itu sangat merepotkanmu, bukan. Kenapa kau harus perduli dengan masalahnya, Bukankah dia yang pertama kali membuatmu kesal, lalu kenapa harus kau juga yang repot-repot menyelesaikannya... Sudahlah jangan terlalu terpaku padanya, apa kau tahu satu minggu ini kau selalu menghiraukanku bahkan kau tidak konsen saat aku sedang mengajakmu bicara. Kau jadi melupakan ku.." Shion terus menerus mengeluh dan ngedumel.

"Shion! Tolong jangan pernah kau berbicara buruk tentang diri Hinata, karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku sama sekali tidak suka jika kau mengucapkan hal yang tidak baik tentangnya, Jadi tolong bisakah kau lebih mengerti dalam masalah ini. Hinata adalah adikku, dia adalah tanggung jawabku sejak kecil. Aku pun lebih tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini... Jika masalah waktu kebersamaan kita berkurang jangan kau lampiaskan ke kesalanmu padanya. Ini masalah kita, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata, kau mengerti!" Tegur Naruto dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan.

"Naruto-kun, kau adalah milikku." kata Shion tak nyambung. Atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa bahwa naruto telah mulai memiliki perasaannya pada Hinata dan ia harus mengingatkan laki-laki itu, kalau dirinya adalah milik Gadis itu seutuhnya.

Naruto menatap Shion "Apa?" .

"Jika aku bilang bulan itu kotak, maka pasti bulan itu kotak." kata Shion. "Jika aku bilang air laut itu manis dan permen itu asin, maka kau akan memuntahkan permen dan memakan air laut?"

"Kau ini... kenapa kau begitu banyak bicara." kata Naruto, tersenyum kecil. "Jika aku di mati, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Shion tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto. "Kau adalah milikku, jadi kau tidak bisa menyukai orang lain. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat komitmen dengan seorang gadis bernama Shion." kata Naruto, tertawa. Sementara Shion mendengus kesal.. sampi ia memiliki ide yang cukup jail!

Shion mencium pipi Naruto dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar menuju mobil jemputannya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, kemudian berjalan masuk ke mobil. Naruto hanya mampu membalas lambaian Shion dalam ke terkejutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Di kediaman Namikaze~**

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Namun, tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Wajahnya mengernyit, bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga sambil menghidupkan lampu satu persatu.  
"Hinata?"  
"Hinata? Kau dimana?"  
' _Dia kemana ya?_ '  
Naruto kemudian menghambur ke kamar Hinata, tapi tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia kemudian mengusap kepalanya, bingung. Hinata juga tak menampakkan suatu keanehan yang mengindikasikan adanya masalah diantara mereka Seharusnya dia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak mahir dalam berbohong. Naruto pun menghubungi Hinata dengan panik, berharap usahanya membuahkan hasil, Ia masih berpikir apa yang membuat Hinata meninggalkannya. Setelah Naruto menekan kontak Hinata, yang terdengar dari ponselnya hanya bunyi "tut tut tut" yang menandakan bahawa ponsel yang dihubunginya tidak tersambung. Naruto kemudian membanting ponselnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pun langsung melesat keluar kamar tapi pandangannya terhenti pada buku jurnal Hinata. Sepertinya buku itu nampak bersifat pribadi. Tapi rasa ke ingin tahuan Naruto terhadap isi buku itu sungguh membuatnya melakukan aksi nekatnya untuk membuka dan membaca sederetan tulisan tangan di setiap lembarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Ditempat Lain~**

Hinata bergeming. Menggemingkan lagu yang di putar dari pemutar musik mp3. Hidupnya sedang tidak menentu. Perasaannya sedang kacau, Ibunya meminta untuk bertemu kembali, ia bahkan belum membicarakannya dengan keluarga anggkatnya tentang masalah transfer keluar negeri. Sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk Hinata menjalani hidup seperti ini, ia harus pergi ketempat yang tidak nyaman.

Di dalam kereta Hinata tampak diam membisu melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, saat perjalanan pulang ia ditelepon oleh ibunya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Hinata tidak mengabarinya, apakah anaknya benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya? Dengan sedikit pemaksaan ibunya berhasil membujuk Hinata untuk bertemu di sebuah tempat dimana dulu Hiashi sempat dirawat. Saat mengingat kenangannya itu, Ia seolah telah ditelan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Seorang anak kecil tengah asik memakan Ice Cream di samping Hinata, ia tampak sangat menikmati makanannya itu, sampai tak menyadari kalau lelehan dari cairan Ice Cream itu terjatuh mengenai rok Hinata.

Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis keras, sang ibu pun mengomel "Sudah ibu bilang jangan makan es seperti ini tempat umum, bagaimana kau ini? lihat akibat perbuatanmu, baju kakak itu jadi kotor... Ayo minta maaf" Perintah sang wanita paruh baya.

Anak kecil itu pun menurut, ia meminta maaf dengan polos, "Kenapa kakak memakai pakaian berwarna putih, kalau saja kakak memakai pakaian berwarna hitam es nya tidak akan terlihat mengotori baju kakak, seperti ini. Maafkan aku.." Tangis anak kecil itu.

"Ssstt! Kenapa kau memilih rasa strawberry kalau kau memilih rasa pear atau lemon pasti tidak akan terlihat seperti ini." Balas Hinata pelan dan lembut.

"Karena rasa Strawberry lebih enak, jawab anak kecil itu dengan polos. Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap bajunya yang kotor dengan tisu. Kalau di perhatikan anak kecil itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Polos, cengeng, dan terlalu naif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan bersama Ko di sebuah lorong berwarna putih yang dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali petugas dan perawat yang sedang berlalu lalang, ada yang membawakan obat, ada juga yang mendorong gerobak yang berisi makanan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, Hinata berjalan mengikuti Ko menuju ke _lift._ Ko bilang, ruangan tempat ibunya bekerja berada di lantai delapan, yang juga adalah ruangan Dokter.

"Sejak kapan ibuku mengalihkan profesi menjadi dokter," Tanya Hinata.

"Hyuuga sama(ibu hinata) telah bekerja disini kurang lebih dua tahun ." Jawab Ko pendek. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai lima. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Ko langsung berjalan keluar _lift_ tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, diikuti Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, dan terus mengikuti Ko berjalan sampai mereka berhenti di depan kamar yang dipintunya terdapat tulisan Doctor Room's. Ko mengetuk pelan pintu itu sekitar tiga kali lebih dulu, dan setelah itu barulah dia masuk.

Hana yang mempersilakan putrinya masuk dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk, sedangkan Hinata pun malas bicara dengan ibunya duduk dan membaca buku yang dibawanya. Hana sedih putrinya terlihat menghindar darinya. Ia pun mencoba memantapkan kembali hatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hime-chan?" Tanya Hana dengan lemah lembut agar putrinya tersentuh saat mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, keadaan ku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Apa kau masih belum mau memaafkan Kaasan?" Tanya Hana lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Kaasan?"

Hinata menutup bukunya dengan kasar lalu menatap ibunya, "Kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan hal itu..." Kata Hinata dingin.

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Hinata yang ketus, Hana tetap bertanya dengan nada lemah lembut, ia tahu kalau putrinya tidak akan semudah itu menerimanya kembali, "Apa kau bergaul dengan baik di sana? Apa teman-temanmu sangat baik padamu? Kaasan harap, kau bisa memperkenalkan mereka dengan Kaasan"

Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan sikap dingin ia mengatakan "Kau salah, aku tak memiliki seorang pun teman, lebih baik aku segera pulang kalau sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan ini, tidak usah berlama-lama. Bukankah kau benci bertemu denganku."

"Hinata, jangan seperti ini?" Ujar Hana meminta putrinya berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

Hinata yang masih bersikap dingin balik berkata "Seharusnya kaulah yang berhenti, tak perlu kau usah mencemaskan diriku."

"Sudah Kaasan katakan, Otousan mu meninggal bukan salah siapa-siapa." kata Hana mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Jadi pergilah dan hiduplah sesuka mu."

Dengan berat hati Hana mengatakan "Maafkan aku!"

Hinata diam tak mengerti, "Ini semua terjadi karena aku, seharusnya aku tidak menemuinya malam itu. Meski aku sangat merindukannya... seharusnya aku mendengarkan Otou-san mu dan melupakannya. Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya. Aku tak tahu kalau Otou-san mu akan melihatku, aku tak bisa melupakan tatapannya yang menatapku malam itu. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkan dia pergi dengan begitu marah. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku telah membunuhnya" ujar Hana dengan rasa bersalah.

Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut. "Kaulah yang membunuhnya!" Teriak Hinata pada ibunya. "Memang benar. Aku juga melihat kau memeluk laki-laki itu, bukankah malam itu aku dan Otou-san akan pergi menjemputmu, tapi setelah melihatmu bersama dengan laki-laki itu, aku tahu Otousan benar benar marah malam itu. Karena itu dia mengebut. Jadi kaulah yang membuatnya begitu marah, Kau mebunuh ayahku" Hinata yang marah tidak terima mendengar penjelasan ibunya lagi. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" tuntut Hana. "Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini disaat yang paling penting dalam hidupmu." Hana mulai marah dengan sikap putrinya karena tak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Bukankah kau menginginkan Otousan meninggal? Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tak tahan lagi. Jadi silakan saja hidup sesukamu. Menyembuhkan orang sakit dan mendengar mereka memujimu sebagai dokter yang baik dan hidup bahagia bersama laki-laki yang sangat kau cintai itu"

"Bagi Kaasan, kau sama pentingnya seperti Otousan mu."

Hinata meninggikan suaranya sambil menangis, "Aku tak mau. Aku membenci itu. Sampai kau benar-benar merasa senang dan melupakan kami, Saat itu aku terus mengawasinya, berada di sampingnya. Kau tak tahu kalau Otousan sangat menderita karena mu" Setelah mendengar keributan di dalam kantor Hana, Ko datang masuk kedalam.

Hinata berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis. _'Dihukum aku ingin dia dihukum berat'_ Gumamnya. Hinata duduk menangis sendirian di bangku taman rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hana bicara dengan rekannya Ko "aku telah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu pada anak dan suamiku, apa kami sama bisa memaafkanku."

"Tentu saja, setiap manusia pasti mempunyai kesalahan.." Jawab Ko menenangkan.

"Tapi Hinata sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Tidak semudah itu di akan memaafkan ku" Ujar Hana sembari meminum teh yang telah mendingin.

"Karena Aku selalu sibuk dengan rumah sakit dan tak bisa menjenguknya di panti asuhan. Bahkan pada suatu hari ada upacara penghargaan kompetisi nasional untuk Hinata di SMPnya. Seharusnya Aku pergi kesana dan mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata. Tapi Aku mendapat panggilan darurat dari UGD. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat rekaman Video dari rekan-rekanku yang bekerja di sekolah Hinata. Aku sama sekali tak mengabarinya.. Aku memang ibu yang tidak baik" Keluh Hana menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Ssstt! sudahlah, mungkin Hinata hanya belum bisa menerimamu kembali, tapi itu tidak akan lama.. Jadi bersabarlah" Kata Ko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menangis memandang foto keluarganya (ayahnya). Ia berusaha mengusir kesedihan hatinya dan segera mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata sudah tak menangis lagi tapi ia masih melamun sedih duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Orang itu ikut merasakan kesedihan Hinata. Siapa? Uzumaki Naruto.

 **~FLASH BACK~**

Setelah Naruto membaca buku jurnal milik Hinata, Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Semua curahan hatinya bahkan rahasia terbesarnya tertulis dibuku itu, lantas berarti Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata menyukainya? Benar.

Ia merenung, Sadar. Ternyata ini yang membuat Hinata bersikap sangat dingin dan cuek dengannya, mengapa Hinata bertingkah laku aneh akhir-akhir ini, kenapa Hinata tak mau dianggap sebagai adik baginya dan kenyataan bahwa ibu kandung masih hidup membuat Hinata tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada siapa pun dan mencoba memendamnya.

Hinata menyukainya, Mendengar perkataan itu entah kenapa perasaan Naruto merasakan mulai ada perubahan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin lebih tahu lagi tentang rasa suka Hinata kepadanya. Ia sungguh penasaran dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, Untuk mendengar semua ini secara langsung dari mulut Hinata sendiri.

"Hinata" Gumam Naruto terus menerus memikirkan masa-masanya ketika ia bersama dengan gadis itu.

Lalu kenapa gadis itu tidak secara langsung mengatakannya sedari dulu? Naruto tidak akan tahu jawabannya jika tidak membaca buku itu.

Hinata tidak bisa menghancurkan hubungannya yang sudah terjalin begitu lama, lalu hancur karena sebuah perasaan sukanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menjauhinya setelah ia mengetahui sebenarnya, Ia hanya perlu memendamnya. Naruto berpikir bagaimana bisa Hinata memendam perasaannya begitu lama tanpa tahu bagaimana kepastian diakhirnya. Apakah Hinata sering menanggung bebannya sendiri tanpa meminta tolong kepada orang lain untuk membantunya?

Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar sulit ditebak dan kini ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tapi kemana ia harus mencari, Naruto kembali berpikir-pikir ulang. Ia kembali melihat halaman terakhir pada jurnal itu dan tertulis sebuah alamat rumah sakit, tanpa rasa curiga atau heran Naruto langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit itu.

 **~END FLASH BACK~**

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata,"Hmm Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat Naruto tengah berada di sampingnya, pikirannya terus berputar-putar. Bagaimana Bisa Naruto sampai kesini? kenapa Naruto ada disini? Apa pemuda itu mengikutinya?

Dengan perasaan marah, sedih, dan bercampur kesal. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tuntutan penjelasan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya?" Ujar Naruto menjawab semua ke khawatiran Hinata.

Matanya terbelalak lebar jangan-jangan Naruto sudah tahu semua rahasianya, tapi darimana "Maaf aku telah lancang membaca buku jurnalmu!" Kata Naruto menjawab semua ketakutan Hinata selama ini.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Ujar Hinata sembari menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Naruto akan tahu sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya langsung kepadaku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Hinata.

"..."

"Apa kau lelah memendam semua perasaan mu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku Hinata? Apa aku bukan orang yang peting untukmu? Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi keluhan...? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku yang terus bersandar pada pundakmu? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku? Kenapa Hinata?"

"..."

"Jawab Hinata!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Sesuai janji kemarin... aku bakal update secara kilat.. tapi chapter berikutnya akan sedikit lama yah..

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya! GOMEN!

 **THANKS FOR :** **Arisa Asari,** **NaruHina,** **permatadian,** **genie luciana,** **isabellastefani64,** **, Guest,orregion,** **Adelia437,** **LavHimeChan,Naruto boruto** **Dan semua reader yang telah mendukung dan komentar tentang fic ini :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya langsung kepadaku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

"..."

"Apa kau lelah memendam semua beban mu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku Hinata? Apa aku bukan orang yang peting untukmu? Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi keluhan...? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku yang terus bersandar pada pundakmu? Kenapa kau jujur padaku? Kenapa Hinata?"

"..."

"Jawab Hinata!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Naruto!"

 **Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya tapi milik hak cipta**

 **Masashi Kimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

Makan malam di kediaman Namikaze tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak hanya itu, tapi malam ini Minato dan Khusina juga ikut makan malam bersama di meja makan. Sangat jarang untuk keluarga mereka berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Apalagi kegiatan aktivitas kedua orang tua ini yang selalu disibukan karena pekerjaan.

Minato dan Khusina, disibukan dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi dan masalah yang tengah kedua anaknya yang sedang di hadapi. Mereka hanya tahu dari laporan - laporan para pelayan dan pegawai di rumahnya.

Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli lagi pada Putra dan Putrinya. Tapi mereka percaya bahwa jika Naruto dan Hinata bersama saling membantu untuk menghadapi masalah mereka. Maka mereka akan menjadi lebih dewasa lagi dan bisa menentukan jalan yang terbaik yang akan mereka ambil kelak dimasa depan. Walau ketersibukan Minato dan Kushina sering menjadi dinding penghalang untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk berhenti menyalurkan rasa cinta orangtua kedapa anak-anaknya, bukan.

Lantas apa mereka juga mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua anaknya?

Tidak! Yang hanya mereka tahu sekarang adalah kedua anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, Hinata dengan mudah bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa, semua dalam keadaan yang baik, ia tampak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang tengah kecewa dan halnya dengan Naruto yang memilih diam sedari tadi. Ia tampak tak begitu berselera untuk menyantap makanan dihadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu bisa menutupi rasa menyesal dan enggan pada dirinya sendiri atas kejadian tadi sore. Tapi mereka tampak begitu baik menjalani lakon-lakon sandiwara di depan Minato dan Kushina.

Seperti hal biasanya, Minato dan Kushina bertanya - tanya perihal sekolah dan kegiatan lainnya kepada mereka. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan dan gelengan dari Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto sudah merasa bosan mendengar ceramah ibunya yang terus menerus mengenai nilainya disekolah yang semakin menurun. Hinata pula tak membicarakan masalah ibu dan beasiswanya untuk keluar negeri. Karena ia merasa ini belum waku yang tepat.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau kelihatan sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau mau kedokter? atau masakannya kurang enak?" Tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi merasa khawatir.

Terkadang Hinata merasa kalau Kushina terlalu berlebihan jika ada suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Walau ia tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah kasih sayang tapi tingkah lakunya terlalu memanjakan Hinata sendiri, mungkin karena dulu Kushina sangat ingin anak perempuan tapi malah anak laki-laki yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh Kasihan...

"Aku tak apa-apa.." senyum kecil terukir di wajah Hinata.

"Ayolah makan yang banyak... kalau ada masalah jangan terlalu dipikirkan! cerita saja ke Kaasan mengerti.." Kata kushina.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai!" Seru Minato seraya membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain serbet. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai untuk menikmati makanannya malam ini.

"Minato-san!" Panggil Hinata mendadak juga ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya, ada apa sayang!" Sahut Minato menoleh kepada putrinya, Kushina dan Naruto juga tampak terfokus pada Hinata saat ini.

"Apa anda sedang sibuk? Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan anda! Hanya berdua... " Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang cukup serius. Minato sendiri menyeringit dahinya, sangat jarang putrinya ingin berbicara secara formal padanya apalagi sekarang Hinata tampak serius dalam perkataannya. Minato tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita bicarakan diruang kerja ku.." Kata Minato berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya dan diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina ditinggal tercengang dengan rasa penasaran yang melanda pikiran mereka berdua. Apa yang akan Hinata bicarakan kepada Minato?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memasukan namaku dalam Kartu keluarga Namikaze." Ujar Hinata dengan pandangan serius menatap laki-laki paruh bayah didepannya.

"Memangnya Kenapa?" Ucap Minato makin mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung dan heran.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Karena secara resmi aku masih tetap terdaftar dalam keluarga ayahku Hyuuga. Aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bercampur tangan untuk masalah indentitas diriku. Aku masih tetap Hyuuga... karena itu aku harap anda bisa mengerti maksud dari pekataan ku ini.." Kata Hinata memperjelas.

"Apakah itu benar - benar keputusan mu yang telah kau pikirkan secara matang. Atau, Apa ada sesuatu yang lain hingga membuatmu berpikir seperti ini.." Ujar Minato.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah lama aku pikirkan jadi dalam hal ini tidak ada yang mempengaruhi ku untuk keluar dari daftar keluarga Namikaze." Sahut Hinata dengan mantap.

Minato memejamkan mata sambil memijat keningnya perlahan, ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah.. jika ini keputusan mu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..! Tapi ingat kau tetap putriku, mengerti" Seru Minato pasrah.

"Terimakasih banyak! Aku sangat berhutang budi pada anda. Aku juga sudah sering kali merepotkan keluarga anda selama ini.." Kata Hinata seraya membukukkan badannya.

"Jangan sungkan, Hinata-chan! Sudah kubilang kau adalah putriku juga. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau selama ini kau hanya orang asing dirumah dan keluarga ini, mengerti..." Sanggah Minato sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata yang hanya bisa termenung menatap ke bawah lantai setelah mendengar perkataan Minato tadi. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bertemu dengan keluarga ini. Sebuah keluarga yang mau membawanya dari panti asuhan saat ia dibuang dan dilupakan sendirian tanpa ada kasih sayang yang menyertainya. Hinata benar-benar memiliki hutang budi yang tidak bisa ia balas hanya dengan jiwa raganya saja.

"Aku mengerti!" Ujar Hinata menatap Minato sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Hmm... tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dan ini mungkin adalah masalah peribadi.." Lanjut Minato.

Hinata menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Apa!"

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Minato langsung.

Hinata terbelalak diam, mulutnya terasa kaku dan membisu. Entah kenapa Minato bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya. Hinata kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dengan poni rata. "Maksud anda bertanya seperti itu apa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Maaf... sebelumnya, Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan hal ini sejak kau baru pertamakali melihat Naruto dan bagaimana cara kau bersikap padanya. Mungkin Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya... Tapi aku tahu bagaimana sikap orang lain saat sedang menyukai seseorang." Jawab Minato dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Tapi Hinata sendiri sama sekali tak kunjung menjawab, "Aku tidak marah jika kau menyukai putraku yang tidak peka itu. Aku malah sangat senang jika itu benar, Bukankah berarti aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto. Dan kita masih tetap menjadi keluarga tentunya... Kau akan menjadi menantu dan putriku." Kata Minato seraya tetawa kecil.

Hinata hanya dapat bergumam sedih didalam hatinya, "Hmm... Benarkah itu yang Minato-san pikirkan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Karena dia hanya mencintai gadis pujaannya Shion. Aku tidak akan bisa memenangkan hatinya. Karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba menyadarkannya... tapi ini hasilnya berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan. Seandainya apa yang minato-san katakan adalah kebenaran. Maka aku tak akan segan-segan mencoba menutup diri dan hatiku untuk orang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Hana (ibu Hinata) ke ruang rawat Seorang pasien. Dokter Hana melihat catatan perkembangan kesehatan Pasiennya yang bernama Haruno Kizashi. Pasien itu tampak dalam keadaan koma yang sangat kritis. Sedangkan disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang masih setia menunggu sang pasien.

"Dokter! Bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Ayah saya?" Tanya Seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan anaknya. Ia berambut merah muda dengan warna mata hijau emerlendnya yang berkilau. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena gadis itu belum tidur semalaman. Sudah seminggu ini Gadis ini datang kerumah sakit dan menginap disini untuk mejaga ayahnya.

"Tenang! Kondisi Ayahmu sudah mulai membaik... Kita hanya harus menunggu hasil tes pemeriksaan dan berdo'a agar beliau cepat sadar dari komanya.." Jawab Dokter Hana.

"Benarkah!" Seru Gadis itu gembira setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

Hana mengangguk tersenyum "Iya, kau juga harus istirahat yang cukup! Jaga kesehatan anda, jangan sampai anda juga terjatuh sakit pula.."

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya dokter hana!" Seru Gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya sama-sama.. Hmm!"

"Sakura! Nama saya Haruno sakura" kata Gadis itu menjawab kebingungan Dokter Hana.

"Kalau begitu Sakura, pergilah ke ruang istirahat karena kau sudah kelihatan cukup melelahkan. Apa lagi besok kau akan berangkat sekolah bukan.." Seru Dokter Hana menasehatinya.

"High...Arigatou!" Sakura melangkah pergi menginggalkan Dokter Hana yang masih setia menatap sendu punggungnya yang semakin lama menghilang.

'Hinata, apakah kau juga sama seperti sakura. Menunggu ayahmu untuk segara tersadar sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani di sisi mu, tanpa ada kepastian ayahmu akan hidup atau mati... Maafkan Kaasan! Aku mungkin memang bukan yang terbaik untuk mu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!** (Suara pintu tertutup)

Hinata berjalan dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikiran dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, matanya sudah masuk kataegori berkatung. Tanpa menyadari keadaan disekitarnya ia meniduri dirinya di tempat tidur.

Hinata tidur menyampingkan meringkuk mendekati lampu tidur yang belum ia matikan. Matanya terasa sangat lelah dan berat, mungkin karena sore tadi ia terlalu banyak menangis. Apa lagi minggu - minggu ini banyak masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Tanpa ada persiapan yang matang Hinata diharuskan memilih dan memutuskan. Itu sangat tidak mudah baginya!

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal, mencium aroman lavenderya sendiri yang melekat pada ruangan dan benda-benda yang ada didalam ruangannya. Sangat menenangkan dirinya untuk segera tertidur pulas, apa lagi ada campuran aroma citrus yang sangat ia kenali.

Aroma citrus yang sering sekali ia cium saat ia sedang bersamanya, milik seseorang yang tidak ingin kembali ia ingat. Orang itu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Hinata baru tersadar, ada yang aneh. Entah ini nyata atau hanya perasaannya saja!

Ia terpekik ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluknya, deru nafas sosok itu sangat dekat dengan telinga Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata seketika menjadi memanas.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, mencoba menggeratkan pelukannya pada gadis berambut indigo itu untuk mencari kenyaman tersendiri. tangan kekarnya memluk posesif Hinata, seakan tak mau melepaskannya sedetik pun. Hangat, sangat nyaman itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Tapi ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak boleh terlena begitu saja. Tidak boleh!

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang masa kecil kita! Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama seperti ini.." Jawab sosok itu dengan suara serak.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat di perutnya dengan susah payah tapi apa daya kekuatannya seakan tak dapat melawannya, Sedangkan sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto seakan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang mulai memberontak. Ia malah tambah mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan mencium aroma khas Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... Tidak bisakah kita kembali... Kembali seperti dulu lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sendu."Melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada hari ini?"

Hinata mulai berheti memberontak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Apa! kembali, semudah itu kah kau mengatakannya. Kau pikir sangat mudah untuk ku berjalan kembali seperti dulu" Jawab Hinata dingin dan menatap kosong kedepan.

"Maafkan aku!" Gumam Naruto pelan. "Sekarang aku tengah bingung! aku masih belum tahu jelas bagaimana perasaanku padamu dan Shion"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani Naruto! Dan tak usah merasa bersalah. Sekarang aku pun akan mulai mencoba melepaskanmu." Ujar Hinata mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin turun lagi. "Karena itu, cobalah untuk belajar membenciku! agar kau bisa melupakkan perasaanku ini dengan mudah. Aku tidak akan memaksa, aku akan mengalah. Demi kebaikan kita.. Jadi kau bisa melepaskan ku sekarang!"

Degh!

Hati Naruto seakan tertohok dengan keras mendengar perkataan Hinata, perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya. Ada rasa tidak suka dan tidak mau mendengar perkataan Hinata padanya yang menunjukan bahwa ia harus menjauhi gadis ini. Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, "Jangan kau berpikir, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu merangkul beban sendirian, Hinata. Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku.. Aku berjanji!" Seru Naruto mencoba kembali meredam Kekecewaannya.

"Jangan mengucapkan janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati Naruto!" Ujar Hinata seraya kembali memejamkan matanya. "Dan tolong, keluarlah dari kamar ku karena aku ingin istirahat tanpa ada pengganggu!" Lanjut Hinata mengakhiri perkapannya dengan pemuda yang kini sudah berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata ku Hinata! Maafkan aku.." Seru Naruto pelan lalu hilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, Mendahului siswa lain dari kelas yang tadinya kosong hingga mulai terisi penuh dengan para penghuni kelas XI-3. Sembari menunggu bel berbunyi masuk waktu mengajar, Hinata membaca-baca kembali materi pelajaran yang sudah pernah ia kerjakan dirumah. Mengisi kekosongan waktunya agar tidak terbuang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berlari tergesah-gesah memasuki kelasnya. Tampaknya kegiatan ini selama seminggu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya tersendiri.

"Ohayou!" Sapa Sakura kepada dua sahabatnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Sahut Ino menoleh pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hmm" Sedangkan Hinata hanya bergumam sambil melirik sekilas ke arah sakura dengan tenang.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau terlambat datang kesekolah lagi. Apa lagi sekarang kau tidak sadar untuk memperhatikan penampilanmu sendiri yang sudah dalam kondisi acak beradul seperti ini. Seperti habis dikejar-kejar Fans Uchiha-san! Saja?" Ujar Ino menatap iba pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di belakangnya dengan kodisi yang memungkinkan dirinya dalam keadaan fisik yang kurang sehat.

"Gomen! Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, Aku harus pulang pergi dari rumah sakit secara bergantian dengan Kaasan. Karena Kondisi ayah sudah mulai membaik. Jadi kami harus getap berada di samping Otou-san agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya!" Sahut Sakura setengah sadar, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ditumpukan kedua lengannya.

"Memang ayah mu kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar percakapan antar teman-temannya saja.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa kau belum tahu Hinata-chan! kalau ayah sakura telah kecelakaan saat pulang dari kota Iwa seminggu yang lalu. Kau ini bagaimana sih.. masa sahabatmu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan..." Kata Ino terkejut sekaligus emosi. Hinata sendiri terdiam merasa tersindir dan sedih. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Ino!" Tegur Sakura halus.

"Gomen! Aku turut perihatin mendengar kondisi ayahmu sakura! Maafkan aku..." Kata Hinata sembari menatap Sakura dan ino bergantian dengan sendu.

"Hmm Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan? Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau sedang ada masalah jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan masalah ini.. ya!" seru Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pundak Hinata pelan. "Lagi pula ayah ku tadi pagi telah bangun dari komanya. Dokter bilang, kondisi ayah mulai membaik, jadi hari ini pun ia sudah boleh dijenguk..Sore ini...? Kalau kalian ingin ikut juga boleh."

"Aku, juga. Maaf kan aku! Seharusnya aku memberitahu mu... Sebelumnya!" Kata Ino memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Hinata mengangguk, "Arigatou!" Gumamnya tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi yang sekarang aku khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri.. Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu kelihatan sangat pucat. Apa lagi Naruto dan kau kelihatan sedang ada masalah. Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan apa-apa pada kami?" Hinata kembali terdiam sambil mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang tengah duduk memunggunginya dan bercanda gurau bersama teman-temannya. Sedangkan Ino memberi kode supaya Sakura jangan bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin teringat sesuatu, "Aku mendapat cerita dari temanku yang di lain sekolah kalau Wali kelas kita ini memang penyihir sungguhan. Dia masih muda, pucat dan cantik. Tapi itu karena dia menghisap darah dari murid-muridnya. Dan itu sebabnya dia menjadi guru di SMA."

Sara tak percaya, "Mana mungkin begitu?".

"Apa dia juga suka menghisap darah kita?" Ujar Matsuri penasaran sekaligus gemetar takut.

"Kalau kau tinggal di kelasnya selama setahun dia akan semakin muda dan kulit murid-muridnya yang akan mengkerut menua. Apa kau pernah merasa merinding? Ketika dia berjalan melewatiku, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku merinding." Ujar Karin sambil mengelus-elus telapak tangannya yang mulai mendingin.

Matsuri mulai ngeri, "Kau juga? aku juga merasakannya."

Berlanjut pada Shion yang juga baru sampai masuk kedalam kelas. Ia lega karena belum terlambat. Dimeja nya juga sudah ada Sara, Karin dan Matsuri yang sedari tadi tengah menunggunya dengan setia. Shion kelelahan. Ia melirik kearah kekasihnya harap-harap Pemuda itu tengah berjalan menghapirinya dengan ke khawatiran di wajahnya. Tapi sayang apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi sama sekali, Karena sang kekasih tengah sibuk bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya. Dengan kesal Shion menghentak-hentak langkah kakinya menuju Sara Cs.

Matsuri kasihan melihat Shion yang kelelahan seperti itu. "Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Tumben sekali.. Untung saja Kurenai sensei belum datang.." ujar Matsuri iba melihat Shion yang tengah duduk mengatur nafasnya.

"Benar, Tumben sekali kau terlambat.. Biasanya paling getol datang pagi-pagi!" Kata Karin ikut merasakan iba. "Kalau kau terlambat 5 menit lagi mungkin kau akan segera bertemu dengan guru iblis itu.." Ujar Karin menilai kalau wali kelas mereka sangat galak.

"Kalian jangan banyak tanya? Aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang yang membuatku terlambat seperti ini tahu? Andai saja tadi aku tak bertengkar dengannya mungkin sedari tadi aku sudah sampai dikelas" Kata Shion marah-marah naik pitam.

"Siapa? Selingkuhan mu ya..?" Gurau Sara mengejeknya.

Shion tersentak. ia melirik ke depan takut-takut kalau Naruto akan mendengar perkataan Sara tadi. "Kami sama.." Gumam Shion gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Naruto-kun tidak akan mendengarnya, apa kau tidak lihat kekasihmu itu sedang sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Jadi tenang saja!" Kata Sara menahan senyuman sinis yang diarah ke gadis didepannya yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi. Walau bagaimana pun Sara juga menyimpan rasa dendam karena Naruto lebih memilih Shion dari pada dirinya. Dan senjata yang ia simpan adalah rahasia tentang selingkuhan Shion.

Shion mengerutkan dahinya, "BAKA! Bagaimana mungkin mulutmu dengan mudah mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu disini? Apa kau ingin aku putus darinya..! Kau ini kenapa jadi bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini sih.." Kata Shion geram menatap tajam Sara.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda!" Ujar Sara dengan tenang. Sikap Sara berubah menjadi seperti ini semenjak ia tahu bahwa teman yang satu ini telah merebut pemuda yang ia sukai. Apa lagi, Shion juga tahu kalau ia memang mengejar-ngejar pemuda ini. Tapi yang ia dapatkan sekarang, sebuah penghianatan.

"Sudahlah.. hentikan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kalian. Malu tahu dilihat sama yang lain.." Ujar Karin menengahi perselisihan kedua temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa setiap hari senin akan diadakan tes dadakan saat awal pembelajaran dimulai dan disinilah sekarang semua siswa - siswi tengah serius mengerjakan setiap soal yang telah tertera di atas meja mereka sendiri.

Sedangkan Hinata tengah melihat kupu-kupu putih itu terbang, ia menatapnya sedih. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di bingkai kaca yang ada di sampingnya. Tampaknya lembaran jawabannya belum satu pun yang ia jawab sama sekali.

Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Wajahnya yang begitu dingin tanpa senyuman ceria. Ia melihat kupu-kupu itu, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sepertinya dia berfikir apa dia sudah salah melangkah. Tapi hatinya kembali memantapkan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak kelas XI-3 bersiap duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan Naruto datang. Hinata menunduk diam.

Naruto bertanya "Apa kau berhasil mengerjakan tes hari ini". Hinata tak menjawab. "Kau pintar dan aku yakin kau bisa! Tanpa menjawab pun aku sudah tahu itu." Kata Naruto kembali mengelus pelan rambut indigo nan halus itu. Sedangkan empunya hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan Naruto. Disisi lain ada Shion yang tengah menatap benci pada kedua insan yang tengah bersama itu.

"Kurang ajar! awas kau hyuuga.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sara akan memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam ketika gurunya sudah memasuki kelas, tapi Kurenai menyuruhnya duduk. Kurenai akan mengumumkan hasil tes hari ini. ia sensei bejalan di depan menghadap murid-muridnya. "Baiklah anak-anak hasil tes hari ini akan aku umumkan.."

"Peringkat pertama dengan nilai 100 diperoleh oleh Shikamaru." Teman-temannya Terkejut. Padahal biasanya Hinata yang akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan dimulailah satu persatu nama-nama mereka dipanggil kedepan.

Hinata berdiri akan menerima hasilnya. Kurenai melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menjatuhkan dengan sengaja lembar pekerjaan Hinata, "Dan begitu juga dengan peringkat terakhir jatuh pada Hyuuga Hinata." Semua siswa terbelalak bukan main. Apalagi Naruto? Bagaimana ini?

Kurenai menatap tajam Hinata dengan tatapan sinis, "Kau ini pintar, jadi kau pasti sudah menduga hal ini. Kenapa kau tak mengisi satu pun soal di lembar jawabanmu.. Apa kau sudah merasa pintar?" Cibirnya. Hinata terkejut tapi tidak berlebihan. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ini, mana mungkin ia tidak mengisi lembar jawabannya.

"Segera kosongkan loker guru dimana kau menyimpan barang-barang. Hak istimewamu sebagai siswa terbaik sudah dicabut kembali dan yang berhak menempati loker guru atau yang mendapatkan hak istimewa berikutnya jatuh pada Nara Shikamaru." Kata Kurenai mengingatkan.

Walau tak terima Hinata hanya diam pasrah, "Aku Tahu!" Jawabnya mengerti lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan suasana ketegangan dikelas. Hinata mengambil perlengkapan sekolah yang ia simpan di loker guru. Ia harus memindahkan semua itu ke loker siswa. Sebelum ia keluar dari kelas. Pandangannya sempat melihat Shion yang tengah tersenyum sinis dan licik padanya.

 **~SKIP TIME~**

Ketika Naruto akan pulang ia melihat Shion dan kurenai keluar dari ruang guru. Shion berterima kasih pada Kurenai karena penjelasan darinya sangat membantunya. Setelah berpamitan pada Kurenai, Shion berlalu pergi entah kemana?

Kurenai berjalan mendekat ke arah Nauto persembunyiannya. "Sensei!" panggil Naruto menghentikan langkah Kurenai. Kurenai menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Tolong maafkan Hinata" Ujar Naruto.

Kurenai menyeringit dahinya "Maksudku, dia itu seharusnya berada di tempat pertama tapi karena ada kesalahan dia harus berada di posisi yang terbawah. Tolong, berikan ia kesempatak kedua. Tolong maafkan dia!" Lanjut Naruto berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan kalau Hinata itu tak berniat menentang Kurenai. "Semua ini terjadi karena Hinata tengah menghadapi masalahnya, Jadi biar ia yang mendapatkan kesepatan kedua."

"Ku ingatkan Uzumaki bahwa hanya ada 1% siswa yang bisa bicara denganku di luar kelas." Naruto terdiam tercengang. Kurenai menatap sinis dan mengabaikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka lokernya dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya untuk dipindahkan pada loker siswa. Ia tidak merasa kesal karena harus pindah loker, tetapi karena sosok yang membuat dirinya bertambah semakin runyam.

Brak! (Loker tertutup)

Setelah menutup loker Hinata akan bergegas pergi tapi ternyata Shion tengah menunggunya disana, dengan pandangan tidak senang yang diarahkan kepada Hinata. Seakan sangat dendam.

"Bagiamana rasanya menjadi yang terbawah Hyuuga?" Katanya terkekeh pelan.

Hinata menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Shion berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang akuh dan kedua tangan yang saling melipat didadanya. "Kenapa? Apa kau marah.."

"Tidak?" Jawab Hinata dingin.

"Jangan berbohong... Aku tahu kau marah padaku.." Kata Shion memanas-manasi, "Akulah yang telah mengganti lembar jawaban hasil tes ujianmu.. Apa kau tahu. kasihan sekali... Hahhaahaha"

"Aku tahu!"

Shion berhenti tertawa, "Akh.. Apa. Itu tidak mungkin? Tidak usah berlagak sok kuat Hyuuga~" belum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Hinata sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tahu, sebelum tes dimulai pun aku juga sudah tahu rencana busukmu itu. Tapi aku tidak melaporkanmu sebelumnya, karena aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, menderita, menangis, berteriak, bunuh diri atau ada hal lainnya." Cerca Hinata, "Sadarlah, kau bukan tandinganku Shion. Aku sangat simpatik melihat mu melakukan rencana busukmu itu dengan bersungguh-sunggu. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar.. "

"APA!"

"Jika kau ingin aku menjauh dari Naruto. Tenang saja, hal itu akan segera terwujud tak lama lagi. Jadi simpan rencana-rencana mu itu untuk nanti.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Berhubung aku lagi sibuk banget jadi agak mengurangi waktu buat menghayal atau buat jalan cerita fic selanjutnya…

 **Apa lagi aku bikin fic ini ngebet banget.. jadi mohon dimengerti ya!**

 **Dan maaf kalo mengecewakan para reader semua.. Dan terima kasih buat yang telah mengingatkan ku akan fic ini! Dan aku kasih waktu buat tanggal 4 september sore. Buat kalian yang pengen liat lanjutan ceritanya secara kilat.. (akan aku usahakan untuk Updet malamnya..)**

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya!

Bisa hubungi aku di **facebook rena's chan**

 **THANKS FOR YOU ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya tapi milik hak cipta**

 **Masashi Kimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

Hinata heran melihat Sakura masih ada di sekolah, "Apa kau tak pulang?"

"Aku juga mau ikut membersihkan kelas.. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau wajahmu itu sudah pucat pasi" Kata Sakura merajuk.

"Oh, KURENAI SENSEI datang!" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura panik kebingungan. Ia harus sembunyi agar tak ketahuan kalau ia membantu Hinata melakukan piket. Sakura sembunyi di balik meja. Tapi tidak terdengar suara hentakan sepatu berjalan. Sakura mengintip dari persembunyiannya.

Ternyata Hinata hanya bercanda, tak ada bu guru yang datang. "Apa kau begitu takut padanya? tidak apa-apa pulang saja." Menyadari kalau tak ada Kurenai. Sakura segera berdiri lagi dan mengatakan "Bukan begitu maksudku?"

Hinata membersihkan jendela, Sakura mengikutinya."Kaasan pasti akan memarahi ku lagi di rumah nanti. Kau juga pasti bisa kena marah Okasaan mu di rumah" Keluh Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan marah." Sahut Hinata pelan.

Sakura kaget, "benarkah?"

"Kami mengurus masalah kami sendiri-sendiri."

"Kau terlihat sangat dewasa sekali Hinata-chan" Puji sakura. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan pindah tempat membersihkan jendela lain, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Menurut ku apa yang dikatakan kurenai sensei tidak benar juga. Orang tua mengatakan kalau mereka akan merawat anak-anak mereka tapi mereka sebenarnya lebih peduli dengan diri mereka sendiri." Kata Sakura, Hinata setuju memang setiap perkataan Sakura ada benarnya juga.

"Aku mungkin tak tahu hal lain tapi aku yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan kurenai juga salah dan apa yang kau katakan itu benar." Ujar Hinata membela.

Hinata memperhatikan Sakura, "Aku rasa kau mulai berubah.." Sakura tak mengerti. "Sekarang kau sangat perhatian. Menurut ku mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tetap seperti yang lain, kalau terlalu peduli mungkin kau akan terkena hukuman." Lanjutnya memberi saran.

"Hmm" Sakura tampak mengangguk-angguk mencerna setiap perkataan Hinata tadi. Tapi pandangannya melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di samping Hinata, apa itu?

Ulat.

"KYAAA!" Sakura menjerit menjauh. Hinata melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura dan ikut menjerit lebih histeris karena takut.

"KYAAA" Saking takutnya Hinata langsung naik ke meja.

Sedangkan disisi lain sang pelaku "Hahahahaha!" Ternyata itu ulah Kiba yang sengaja menaruh ulat itu disana. Kiba mengambil ulat itu "Ternyata ulat ini terlihat sama sepertimu sakura! hahahha"

Sakura menatapnya antara kesal dan jijik "Heii, Kiba no baka! jauhkan hewan menjijikan itu, lebih baik kau buang saja atau kau matiin sekalian" Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergemetar takut.

Kiba tampak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura padanya, "Kenapa tubuhnya besar sekali? Dia akan kesusahan berlari setiap hari seperti ketika kau yang selalu terlambat berangkat ke sekolah." Kata Kiba bermaksud menyindir Sakura.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyamakan aku dengan hewan jelek itu." Teriak Sakura tak terima

Hinata masih ketakutan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ulat itu? apa kau akan memakannya?"

"Makan ini?" Kiba menaikan kedua alisnya heran.

"Aku pernah melihat di tayangan National Geographic bahwa penduduk primitif memakan ulat seperti itu sebagai protein mereka" Sakura jijik mendengarnya huweekkk.

Tapi Kiba kembali mendekatkan ulat itu pada kedua cewek ini. "KYAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku duluan ya, Hinata-chan!" Teriak Sakura dari seberang jalan sambil melambai -lambai.

Hinata membalas lambaian Sakura dengan tenaga setengah bersemangat, sekarang ia akan pulang karena langit mulai menggelap. Mengayuh sepeda seperti kebiasaannya setiap kali pulang pergi sekolah. Menghayati kencangnya hembusan angin ketika bertubrukan menerpa wajah dan tubuh yang sudah mulai berkeringat. Dingin dan hampa, sejuk dan menangkan.

Matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam seperti mendukung suasana hatinya yang sedang menggundah. Sunyi dalam diam. Termangu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kebiasaan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk beberapa minggu ini. Itu wajar? Entah apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

 **~SKIP TIME~**

Sampai di mashion Namikaze. Hinata menaruh sepedanya di depan perkarangan rumah dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari beberapa pelayan disana. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya membersihkan diri dan ketenangan di kamarnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya .

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Sisi Lain.**

Naruto tengah menunggu Shion di sebuah kafe yang biasa ia sering kunjungi bersama kekasihnya kini. Entah bagaimana kafe ini telah menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua ketika ingin kencan atau bertemu. Apa lagi banyak menu yang menjadi menu kesukaan mereka bersama.

Menatap layar handphonenya dan mengotak - atik aplikasi permainan Zero XX. Sudah 30 menit Naruto duduk menunggu disini, tanpa ada kabar dari sang kekasih. Terlambat? itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Shion saat sedang janjian bertemu dengannya. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto harus bersabar untuk menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama, tapi apa daya... Gadisnya kini adalah belahan jiwanya. ia tidak ingin Gadis itu pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Ia sangat berarti untuk dirinya.

"Huhh!" Naruto sudah tampak sangat jenuh menunggu terlalu lama, apalagi games yang ia mainkan sudah tidak membuatnya tetarik lagi dan beberapa gadis di kafe itu kelihatan sedang menatap genit pada Naruto. Ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman!

"Kami sama..." Gumam Naruto gusar menatap keluar jendela kafe di sampingnya. Dimana Shion, bahkan sampai sekarang gadis itu belum bisa dihubungi atau membalas pesannya. Membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi kesal dan khawatir memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya kini.

Drtt... Drrttt!

Suara getaran handphone, kembali menarik perhatian Naruto yang tengah menahan kesalnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya dengan kasar lalu mengetik kunci kata sandi di layar handphonenya. Setelah wallpapernya terbuka, ia melihat sbuah pesan dari sang kekasih.

Dengan tergesah-gesah Naruto membuka pesan itu.

 _'Naruto-kun... Hari ini kita batalkan saja kenca kita kali ini. Aku ada urusan penting dan tidak diperbolehkan pergi oleh Otousan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengganti pertemuan kita kembali... Jangan marah ya..? Stuki'_

Terpaku setelah membaca pesan itu. Apa! Lagi-lagi gadis itu membatalkan pertemuan ini dengan mudahnya dan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mentoleransi sikap Shion lagi. Besok ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Shion di sekolah..

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membawa tas sekolahnya dan mencari ruangan yang sepi untuk belajar. Ia membolak-balikkan buku dan berusaha mengerjakan. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hinata-sama, ponsel anda berdering beberapa waktu yang lalu." kata sang pelayan. "Sepertinya ada pesan suara."

Dengan tergesah-gesah, Hinata mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sang pelayan. "Terima kasih?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata berjalan masuk ke kamar untuk mendengarkan pesan. Sang pelayan mengikutinya.  
Wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi mengeras seperti sedang menahan amarahnya, "Dimana Minato-san?" tanya Hinata pada sang pelayan setelah mendengarkan pesan di handphonenya.

"Beliau sedang pergi keluar?" Jawab sang pelayan bingung?

"Lalu Kushina-san dan Naruto!" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kushina-san sedang pergi ke beberapa acara perjamuan di GNJ Corp. Sedangkan Naruto-sama sedang pergi keluar dan belum kembali.." Jawab sang pelayan sekananya.

Hinata menghela nafas mencoba mengatur emosinya "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian..!" Seru Hinata.

"Hai" Sang pelayang membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa diruangan ini hanya ada ia seorang tanpa ada penguping. Hinata bergegas mengetik beberapa nomor untuk ia hubungi segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Hana tengah merenung ditempat kerjanya. Ia tengah melihat beberapa lembaran surat yang ia dapat dari temannya yang bekerja di Konoha High School dimana tempat Hinata bersekolah. Surat yang ia baca kini adalah surat mengenai pentransferan siswa cerdas untuk pergi keluar negeri.

Perasaannya sangat senang dan merasa bangga. Ia sangat mengagumi putrinya kini. Tidak sia-sia ternyata Hinata tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, mandiri, kuat, dan pintar. Kalau seperti ini, ia merasa semakin yakin kalau ia akan membawa Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya keluar negeri.

Drt.. Drtt...Drtt..

Getaran handphone di sakunya membuat Dokter Hana kembali kedunia nyatanya. ia segera melihat sang penelepon. Ternyata putrinya sendiri. Dengan senyuman merekah Hana segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-Moshi" Kata Hana dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata langsung pada intinya dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Hana terperanjat seketika."Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi denganku?"

"Apa kabar Hinata-chan?" sapa Hana terlebih dahulu.

" Beginikah sikapmu, setelah kejadian terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu..? Dasar rubah.."

"Aku mencintai ayahmu. Semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman Hinata.." kata Hana menahan sesak di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Terasa nyeri dan perih.

"Pria yang kau tinggalkan demi selingkuhanmu?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan ayahmu sayang... Aku bersumpah" sanggah Hana membela diri.

"Jadi kau menginginkan apa?" tanya Hinata geram.

"Aku meneleponmu karena aku ingin bertemu dengamu kembali, Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, bukan...? Aku akan mengajakmu pergi keluar negeri, tinggal dan menjalani hidup yang baru disana? Bagaimana? Ibu janji tidak akan mengecewakan mu lagi..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang sedang bercakap diluar. Sepertinya Naruto telah pulang dan menyebabkan keributan di bawah. Sangat terdengar jelas suara pecahan kaca yang terbanting dengan kasar.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi dan menyelesaikan ini semua?" tanya Hinata pada ibunya Dokter Hana. "Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah keegoisan untuk kepentinganmu saja.. apa kau tahu?."

"Pergi..." Teriak Naruto yang terdengar samar-samar di dalam kamar Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu... tolong beri satu kesempatan lagi padaku.. tolong maafkan ibumu ini Hinata!" Seru Hana menangis.

"Kenapa Harus?!" teriak Hinata. "Harga dirimu terluka karena anak seperti aku mencelamu? Kau bahkan tidak punya harga diri!"

"Kubilang Pergi kalian!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi!" perintah Hinata pada ibunya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."  
Hana memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil terisak mendengar perkataan putrinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku kembali?." Tanya Hinata, "Kau baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kau tetap bisa makan enak dan tidur nyenyak."

"Untuk siapa aku melakukan ini?! Untuk siapa?!" Ujar Hana yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apa kau tahu bahwa hati dan jiwaku terluka selama ini?" tanya Hinata. "Kau terlalu sibuk menjaga selingkuhan pengecutmu yang memiliki rumah sakit disana bukan. Hatiku sudah tertutup selama ini dan kau tetap tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Apa? Kau lakukan itu untukku?"

"Beritahu aku! Apa kau punya yang lebih baik dari semua yang aku miliki disini?!" teriak Hinata. "Sebelum kau bisa menjawabnya, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan ku. Jika kau tidak muncul lagi, ucapanmu mengenai kau mencintai ayahku... aku akan mempercayainya. Pergi sekarang. Jika tidak, maka kau hanyalah orang yang memikirkan ke egoisanmu saja?." Hinata menutup telepon dan mengusap kasar air mata yang turun di pipinya. Dirinya harus tenang kembali.

Hinata menarik laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil, ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pil berwarna biru, Hinata diam-diam berkonsultasi pada seorang dokter tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Obat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar, Hinata berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tengah berlari menuju kamarnya, wajahnya sudah memerah berkeringat, dibagian sudut bibirnya juga terdapat sedikit lebam disana. Sedangkan sang kepala pelayan telah mengoceh bahwa Naruto habis berkelahi tadi di sebuah taman dengan seorang pemuda.

"Bisakah Hinata-sama membantu kami agar tuan muda mau mengobati lukanya.. Kalau tidak segera diobati mungkin dampaknya akan infeksi, apalagi kami akan mendapat omelan dari Minato sama dan Kushina-sama.. Tolong bantu kami untuk kali ini saja.. mungkin tuan muda akan mau membuka pintunya jika Hinata-sama yang berbicara dengannya..?" Ujar sang Kepala pelayan memohon dengan amat sangat.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah.. Tapi aku tidak berjanji kalau dia mau membukakan pintu untukku.." Sahut Hinata, membuat sang kepala pelayan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HINA**

"Pelan-pelan! Tak bisa kah kau sekasar ini.." teriak pemuda bersurai kuning ini kesakitan.

"Diamlah! kalau kau tak bisa diam tentu saja akan terasa sakit, tahan saja.." Sahut ku tak sabaran.

"Tutup mulutmu.."Ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipinya meringis kesakitan.

Yah.. sekarang disinilah kami, duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto dengan siriku yang tengah sibuk mengobati lukanya. Setelah berupayah membujuk Naruto untuk membuka pintunya agar aku bisa masuk dan akhirnya berhasil, aku langsung membawa P3k untuk mengobati luka pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, pandangannya kosong, matanya memerah, dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, bahkan aku belum berani bertanya?

"Ayo makan.." Ajak ku setelah selesai mengobati luka lebam diwajahnya itu.

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau... aku akan pergi..!" Seru ku pura-pura mengancamnya.

"Terserah!" Jawab Naruto tak peduli.

Ia membuat diriku semakin kesal dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang tak pernah berubah. "AKU PERGI!"

Tapi sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, Naruto telah menahan pergelangan tanganku terlebih dahulu, "Lepas.." Kata ku.

"..." Dia hanya diam saja.

"Lepaskan aku.." Kata ku lagi.

"Pergi saja sana..." orang ini benar-benar menguji emosiku.

"Kalau kau tidak lepas, bagaimana aku bisa pergi?"

"Sudah sana pergilah dari kamarku. Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" ucapnya sambl terus menatap kosong kedepan dan menguatkan genggamannya padaku. Ucapan dan perilakunya sunguh bertolak belakang. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan tetap tinggal di kamar ini dengan berat hati.

Hening.

Aku meliriknya. Melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang, genggamannya tidak sekuat tadi tapi yang membuatku tertahan disini adalah raut wajahnya...

Raut yang sama ketika Shion telah meninggalkannya dulu..

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh sang gadis.

"Hmm"

"..." Ia tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Aku takut.."

"Tenanglah.. aku disini.." Kata ku. Kata yang sering ku ucapkan jika ia sedang merasa sedih atau merasa sendirian.

Ia menatapku lembut, blue shapier itu begitu redup kehilangan cahanya. "Aku terkhianati lagi.." Ujar Naruto sendu.

"APA?"

 **End Pov Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FLASBACK~**

POV NARUTO

Dan pada akhirnya kau kembali menyakitiku lagi, Mendadak aku terperanjat setelah melihat mu bersama laki-laki lain di taman. Aku melihatmu memeluknya dengan erat dengan pipi merona malu. Ternyata karena ini kau membatalkan pertemuan kita, karena laki-laki itu. Selingkuhanmu.

"Shion!" Teriakku memangilnya dan membuat ia melepas pelukannya dari pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun" Gumam Shion terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah.." Geram Naruto dengan mata berkilat.

"Naruto-kun... aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini.. aku..aku" Shion memohon hampir menangis.

"Apa! Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan.. Oh jadi kau ada urusan penting pergi bersama ayahmu untuk bertemu dengannya... Apa kau selingkuhanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kemarahan yang sudah naik di atas pitam.

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mendorong Naruto.

"Berengsek! seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau bersama kekasihku?" Teriak Naruto tak terima membalas dorong laki-laki itu dengan amarah.

BUK!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Naruto hingga membuat pipinya mempunyai luka lebam membiru. Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak Naruto kembali membalas pukulan itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

BUKK!

Laki-laki itu tersungkur jatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Lalu setelah itu terjadilah perkelahian antar lelaki saling pukul memukul.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Shion sambil menahan isaknya, tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia hanya bisa menangis.

"JADI INI PERLAKUANMU SELAMA AKU TAK ADA DI DEKATMU, KAU BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANG KU, DASAR WANITA IBLIS. HANCUR SUDAH DIRIKU UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA KARENA DIRIMU. AKU SUNGGUH KECEWA DENGANMU.." Teriak Naruto penuh emosi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"M..maafkan... Aku..!" Seru Shion terisak menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

 **~End Flasback~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti... Tapi kau yang lebih mengerti perasaanmu sendiri. Belajarlah untuk tetap tegar Naruto.." Kata Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan.." gumam Naruto pelan sembari menutup matanya karena mulai mengantuk. Kalau boleh dibilang, bukan hanya Hinata saja yang mempunyai masalah. tapi Naruto juga, terutama ketika malam menjelang... Matanya tak pernah tertutup atau tertidur lelap hingga pagi menjelang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto kembali ke rutinitasnya seperti biasa mengidap penyakit bawaan.

"Tidurlah.. aku akan menemanimu.. sampai kau tertidur" Naruto mengangguk.

Tapi sekarang Hinata berada disampingnya, saat ia merasa gelisah, sedih, dan takut. Gadis itu selalu bersamanya. Selamanya ia ingin seperti ini, semoga waktu terhenti.. sampai disini saja?

 _"Naruto Aku menyukaimu"_

Naruto kembali membuka matanya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah tahu Shion menghianatinya dan pernyataan Cinta Hinata tempo hari itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menemani Sakura di rumah sakit. Sakura sendiri mencoba menghitung nominal uang tapi ternyata sulit menghitung uang. Mendapatkannya saja sudah sulit apalagi menghitungnya.

Hinata yang sedang membaca bukunya heran melihat sakura, "Kenapa kau membutuhkan uang".

"Uang itu untuk tante dokter, aku ingin sekali membelikan hadiah untuk tante dokter itu." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk saja, tapi ketika ia ingin melanjutkan bacaannya, ia mendapankan sebuah pesan. _'Bisakah kau temui aku sekarang?'_

Hinata terdiam sebentar, "Sakura, aku ke toilet sebentar yah.." Kata Hinata berlalu pergi tanpa mendengar pemrotesan sahabatnya dulu.

 **~Skip time~**

Hinata masuk ke ruang dokter, tak ada siapapun disana. Di ruangan, Hinata melamun. Ketika ibunya datang menghampiri, Hinata langsung pura-pura sedang membaca buku. Hana tahu kesedihan putrinya yang sebentar lagi, benar-benar membuat ia kehilangan putri yang dicintai. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Dokter Hana mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Hinata diam tak menjawab.

"Arigatou" ucap Hana tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran kenapa ibunya berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengerti."

"ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk ku. Jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Kata Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagimanapun kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar" Sahut Hana sekali lagi.

Hinata mengatakan "Aku akan masuk ke Universitas bertaraf internasional."

"Aku sudah tahu?"

Hinata kembali berkata "Setelah aku diterima di Universitas Internasional aku akan tinggal di asrama. Selanjutnya aku juga ingin masuk di perusahaan Teung Mok yang juga memiliki asrama. aku akan mengusahakan sendiri uang sekolah dengan beasiswa."

Hana terkejut, "Maksudmu, apa kau ingin hidup jauh dari ibu?"

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti maksudku, aku tidak seperti anak bodoh yang ada di kelasku." Kata Hinata ketus.

Hana benar-benar tak mengerti dengan keputusan yang akan putrinya ambil, "Setelah ayah pergi, hanya tinggal kau dan ibu..."

Hinata menyela ucapan ibunya, "Apa keluarga harus saling mendukung? Jujur saja menjadi dokter hebat itu lebih penting bagi ibu dibandingkan keluarga sendiri. Benar, kan? Seperti hari itu, seperti yang sudah ibu lakukan."

Hana sedih itu artinya Hinata menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka menyalahkan ibunya. Seterah kau mau melakukan apa saja yang kau suka dan silakan hidup terus sebagai seorang dokter yang baik. Aku sendiri akan hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan melarikan diri dan salah jalan seperti anak bodoh. Apa ibu menyukainya?" tanya Hinata dingin lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"AKU IBUMU JADI AKU BERHAK ATAS DIRIMU!"

"Aku tak mengakuimu sebagai ibuku..."

Tepat saat itu Hinata membalikan badan dan ia melihat sakura tengah berdiri mematung ada disana, "Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Dokter Hana terkejut.

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu melangkah masuk sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang tengah mematung. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Sakura saja tetapi masih ada Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto yang ikut datang. Sejak kapan mereka datang ke sini.

"Jadi Dokter Hana ini adalah ibunya Hinata yah..?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba tanpa tahu bagaimana membaca situasi diruangan ini.

"Ya... Apa kalian teman Hinata? Senang bertemu dengan kalian.. salam kenal Saya Dokter Hana" Sapa Dokter Hana dengan ramah.

"Senang berkenalan dengan tante!" Seru mereka bertiga serempak. Bahkan Naruto hanya terdiam tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang semakin pucat.

"Maaf... Aku tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Tapi ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Dokter Hana dan memberikan bingkisan ini. Aku minta maaf karena melakukannya tanpa permisi." Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

Dokter Hana tak mempermasalahkannya, ia malah berterima kasih. "karena kau akhir-akhir ini tante bisa tersenyum." Kata Dokter Hana mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

Hinata menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kesal, "Sakura apa kau sangat menyukai ibuku?"

"Apa?" Sakura tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa kau tak punya ibu yang pengertian, jadi ambil saja ibuku dan jadikan dia ibumu!"

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tegur Hana menilai ucapan putrinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Dia akan kesepian tanpa aku. Ini bagus, karena aku akan hidup sendiri dan kau bisa tinggal dengan Sakura. Kalian sangat cocok bersama."

Hinata yang kesal keluar dari ruangan. Naruto mengejar Hinata, "Hei Hinata-chan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu di depan ibumu?"

"Aku tak suka kau ikut campur, jadi ku harap kau berhenti bersikap begitu"

Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu semuanya dan ia sudah mendengar tentang Ayah Hinata. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau juga tahu, kalau ibumu mencintaimu."

Hinata marah, "kenapa aku harus tahu?"

Naruto heran, "Apa kau ini masih anak-anak? Apa kau sungguh tak tahu kalau ibumu mencintaimu? Berhentilah berbohong. Tak mungkin seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang nilainya sempurna tak tahu hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku si bodoh Uzumaki Naruto pun tahu."

Hinata meninggikan suara, "Aku tak butuh ibu."

"Bagaimana pun pintarnya dirimu di depan nenek sihir, kau hanya seorang anak-anak. Pencari kesalahan, kau kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Naruto ikut emosi.

Hinata menyalahkan kalau Naruto lah yang mencari masalah dengannya. "Kenapa tidak kau jadikan saja dia ibumu?"

"Dia tetap bukan ibuku. Dia ibumu. Kau seharusnya sadar. Kau setidaknya memiliki ibu untuk dibenci. Bagimana kalau ibumu sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi, saat kau ingin membencinya, kau tak mengingat wajahnya. kau juga tak ingat suaranya. kau bahkan tak tahu kalau ibumu mengingatmu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau begitu? Meskipun kau tak menyukainya, dia tetap ibumu. Ibu yang baik atau jahat, dia itu ibumu, dasar bodoh." Naruto yang marah meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri berdiri mematung meresapi perkataan Naruto. Hatinya terenyuh mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

Hinata menenangkan diri di Taman belakang rumah sakit menyendiri. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.

Hinata memandang foto ayahnya, "Ayah. Aku ingin tahu apa kau sekarang sudah di surga?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Sakura dan Ino bersanda gurau, hal itu membuat siswa lain yang lagi belajar kesal.

Keduanya melihat Hinata datang. Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya "Hinata apa kau tidak apa-apa". Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tak bertanya lagi, ia tak ingin mengungkit hal yang akan membuat Hinata sedih.

Kurenai tiba di kelas, ia menegur piket, kenapa lorong di luar kelas sangat kotor. "Apa kalian tak membersihkanya dengan benar?" Sakura dan Ino berpandangan. Hinata menunduk diam. Sakura dan Ino pun akan keluar untuk membersihkan lorong di depan kelas mereka.

Pelajaran olahraga akan dimulai mereka diperbolehkan untuk ke ruang olahraga. Anak-anak pun bergegas ke ruang olahraga.

Hinata menghampiri Kurenai dan menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi tulisannya.

"apa ini?" tanya Kurenai.

Hinata mengatakan "ini adalah surat pernyataan refleksi diri yang ku buat" Anak-anak yang akan ke kelas olahraga heran apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Bukankah sensei berjanji kalau aku menulis surat pernyataan maka sensei akan mengembalikan lagi hak istimewa yang pernah ku peroleh" tanya Hinata.

Kurenai membenarkan, "jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku menyetujui ajuan Transfer Beasiswa di keluar negeri." ucap Hinata tanpa ragu. Mata Naruto membesar terkejut.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terkejut, anak-anak lain pun terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba ingin pergi keluar negeri.

"Apa keluar negeri?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya. ia tak tahu mengenai masalah seperti ini Hinata bahkan tak menceritakannya sama sekali pada dirinya. Atau gadis itu memang sengaja menyembunyikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Berhubung aku lagi sibuk banget jadi agak mengurangi waktu buat menghayal atau buat jalan cerita fic selanjutnya…

 **Apa lagi aku bikin fic ini ngebet banget.. jadi mohon dimengerti ya!**

 **Dan maaf kalo mengecewakan para reader semua.. Dan terima kasih buat yang telah mengingatkan ku akan fic ini! (Ini fic kilat yang aku janjikan yah..) yang mau menghubungiku bisa lewat facebook Rena's Chan**

Jadi, aku tetap mengapdet fic ini.. tapi di hari sabtu atau minggu gitu!

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata menghampiri Kurenai dan menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi tulisannya.

"apa ini?" tanya Kurenai.

Hinata mengatakan "ini adalah surat pernyataan refleksi diri yang ku buat" Anak-anak yang akan ke lapangan olahraga terhenti, heran? apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Bukankah sensei berjanji seandainya aku menulis surat pernyataan maka sensei akan mengembalikan lagi hak istimewa yang pernah ku peroleh" tanya Hinata menuntut.

Kurenai membenarkan, "jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku menyetujui ajuan Transfer keluar negeri." ucap Hinata tanpa ragu.

Seketika itu juga Naruto sangat terkejut.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terkejut, anak-anak lain pun terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba ingin pergi keluar negeri.

"Apa keluar negeri?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya. ia tak tahu mengenai masalah seperti ini. Hinata bahkan tak menceritakannya sama sekali pada dirinya. Atau gadis itu memang sengaja menyembunyikannya.

 **Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya tapi milik hak cipta**

 **Masashi Kimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 16 tahun.**

 **Haruno Sakura: 17 tahun.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun.**

 **Shion : 16 tahun.**

Kurenai dan Hinata berada disebuah ruangan bercat putih bersih. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, Hinata memusatkan pandangan pada senseinya. Lama, menunggui dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik senseinya yang seakan sedang membaca sebuah surat pernyataan dari dewan perguruan tinggi yang telah ia terima dari seseorang yang penting, sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi tak membuat gadis didepannya jengah. Kurenai membaca surat pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Hinata dengan teliti dan memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan tentang data diri gadis ini untuk diserahkan kepada dewan sekolah. Setelah merasa sudah lengkap, Kurenai memasukan surat pernyataan itu pada dokumen kesiswaan.

Kurenai beralih menatap muridnya dengan intens, "Apa menurut mu ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang benar? Ku dengar.. Kau sempat menolak tawaran ini dari wakil kepala sekolah. Jadi apa sekarang pikiranmu telah berubah? Kau mulai tertarik dengan tawaran ini.." Muridnya tercenung diam sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang untuk menjawab.

"Bukankah setiap orang menginginkan prestasi yang membanggakan pada dirinya sendiri, lagi pula kesempatan ini hanya akan datang satu kali, jadi aku tak akan membuangnya dengan sia-sia. Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sangat baik untuk masa depanku nanti.." Jawab Hinata dengan jelas.

Kurenai mendesah kasar lalu kembali menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan. "Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak terlalu perduli dengan keputusanmu, tapi yang membuatku penasaran kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

Alis Hinata terangkat, bingung. Kenapa gurunya jadi tertarik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apakah aneh jika ia merubah keputusannya untuk menyetujui surat penawaran itu. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kebanggan terbesar yang dapat diterima dari sang guru karena muridnya telah berhasil.

"Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untukku menolak penawaran ini, lagipula tidak ada ruginya juga jika aku menerima tawaran ini." Jawab Hinata sembari memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya pada Kurenai. "Bisa dibilang juga kalau sekarang aku mempunyai tujuan. Aku ingin masuk ke Universitas bertaraf internasional dan ini kesempatan besar bagiku" Lanjutnya menyakinkan.

"Bagimu, itu akan menjadi tantangan yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu yang tidak menyetujui atau keberatan dengan keputusanmu? Kau tahu teman-teman pasti akan berfikir kalau kau telah menghianati mereka."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Sahut Hinata dengan nada malas tak peduli.

Sekarang giliran Kurenai yang merasa heran dengan jawaban muridnya ini, "Apa benar teman dan keluargamu itu bukan urusanmu?" Tanya Kurenai mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Seperti yang ku harapkan bahwa kau cukup cerdas dalam bersikap. Tapi kalau kau membiarkan teman atau keluarga mengganggumu, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Siapkan saja mental mu untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan dan akan ada hal yang harus dikorbankan untuk mencapai keinginan mu ini." ujar Kurenai dingin dengan nada sedikit memperingati.

Hinata mengangguk paham, merasa ia akan siap dengan semua nanti.

.

.

~oOoOoOo~

.

.

Anak-anak yang berada di lapangan olahraga heran dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikapnya tadi?" Ujar Karin yang mulai bergosip ria dengan tiga sekawannya. "Yang mengejutkan lagi ketika gadis itu berkata kalau ia menerima penawaran beasiswa di luar negeri.."

Matsuri mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Karin tadi,"Aku juga terkejut, tapi tidak mengherankan juga kalau ia mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri. kalian tahu sendirikan kalau Hinata itu Pintar bahkan ia sangat cantik. Hanya saja sikapnya yang terlalu dingin dan pendiam membuat para lelaki enggan mendekatinya, apalagi ada Naruto yang selalu disampingnya jadi kesempatan para pria untuk mendekatinya juga semakin kecil. ah.. beruntung sekali dirinya.." Kata Matsuri sembari mengkhayalkan bahwa dirinya lah yang berada di posisi Hinata sekarang.

Tuk!

"Aawww! Sakit Sara-chan.." Ujar Matsuri meringis kesakitan mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah akibat jitakan Sara.

Karin tertawa melihat reaksi wajah Matsuri yang aneh, "jangan melamun yang aneh-aneh? tidak mungin kau bisa berada di posisinya" Kata Sara seolah-olah membaca pikiran Matsuri sedari tadi.

"Memangnya aku melamun apa!..." Teriak Masturi tak mengaku.

Sara mendesah kasar lalu pandangan terarah pada Sakura dan Ino yang tengah duduk beristirahat disampingnya, "Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu."

"Tidak?" Jawab Ino menggeleng tak mengerti. Sedangkan Sakura pun menunduk diam.

"Dari awal aku sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu memiliki sifat yang buruk." Ucap Shion semakin memperburuk suasana hati Sakura dan Ino.

"Tapi saat dia menentang nenek sihir, dia terlihat keren sekali." Puji Matsuri sedikit memberi pembelaan pada Hinata.

Sara membenarkan, "Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata yang saat ini sangat berbeda. Apa mungkin Hinata bertengkar dengan kalian berdua." Tuduh Sara pada ino dan sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino menggeleng "tidak."

"Kami sama sekali tak bertengkar dengan Hinata". Ujar Sakura tentu saja ia tak ingin mengatakan hal sebenarnya tentang insiden kemarin.

"Hinata itu bukan tipe gadis yang suka bertengkar..." bela Sakura lagi. Mereka semua mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura, Hinata memang bukan gadis yang suka bertengkar apalagi sekedar merasa sensi belakang. Yang mereka tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang pintar dan bijak jika sedang menghadapi masalah. Secontoh ketika Sakura sedang menghadapi kesulitan saat ujian tes hari senin waktu itu, hanya Hinata yang berani membelanya seorang diri didepan kelas. Tapi sekarang mungkin sosok teman mereka yang satu ini akan menghilang sebentar lagi... Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja.

.

.

~oOoOoOo~

.

.

Naruto memandang kosong ke arah lapangan dimana teman-temannya sedang melakukan aktivitas jam pelajaran olahraga. Lalu apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini sendirian, tepatnya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Menunggu seseorangkah. Hingga membuat wajahnya yang tampan bak karisma pangeran Ace terlihat begitu amburadul. Pikiran dan tubuhnya tak berada ditempat yang sama saat ini.

Membingungkan? Kenapa aku bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini. Bukankah ini adalah kabar gembira, Hinata bisa mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri. Hanya saja kenapa tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti apa yang ku suruh, tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat, mengajak adik kecil ku berjalan-jalan selagi ada kesempatan, dan membuat kenangan indah untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi kami tidak akan terpisah untuk selama-lamanya bukan, Aku masih bisa berkunjung ke sana jika sudah libur sekolah, berkomunikasih jarak jauh, dan saling bertukar hadiah saat hari natal. Benarkan, semua itu masih bisa ku lakukan.

Takut? apa yang aku harus takutkan. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan diri ku. Hinata yang selalu bersama ku tiba-tiba menghilang berada ditempat yang jauh. Bagaimana bisa Aku memanggilnya untuk menemani diri ku dikala sedih dan perasaan takut sedang menghantui. Kami tidak akan saling bertemu sesering dulu...

Klek!

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sosok lain disana sembari membukukkan badan. Tanpa merasa atau menyadari kehadiran lain di tempat itu, Hinata berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun untuk melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi telah setia menunggunya disana. Tapi apalah daya, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikkan hal itu, ia hanya berjalan pelan mengikuti gadis itu dari kejauhan. Jadi apakah sekarang perasaannya yang telah menuntun dirinya untuk mengikuti gadis itu lalu bagaimana dengan Shion. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Yang sekarang ia tahu adalah mengikuti kata hatinya walaupun jika nanti ia akan menyesal di kemudian hari nanti. Gadis itu, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah gadis itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurenai mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Rasa beban di pundaknya terasa semakin berkurang. Hah... ia memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil sesekali ia melirik pada handphonenya. Apa aku harus mengabarinya lagi? gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia Kurenai yang membuat ia harus bekerja sebagai seorang guru di sekolah ini. Berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan posisi yang cukup menguntungkan baginya. Untuk mendapatkan segala macam info-ino penting tentang putri sahabatnya. Kalau saja ia tidak bersimpatik pada sahabatnya itu, mungkin Sahabatnya kini tak akan pernah bertemu putrinya lagi.

Drt.. drt...

Seakan malas hanya untuk melihat sang penelepon Kurenai langsung mengangkatnya, "Moshi-mosi"

"Moshi-Moshi, Kurenai-Chan bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya sang penelepon dari seberang sana.

"Hmm.. Baik. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri" Tanya balik Kurenai tersenyum simpul.

"Baik.." Jawab sang penelepon.

"..."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya sang penelepon lagi.

Kurenai semakin menarik garis lengkungan di bibirnya, "Dia seorang anak yang selalu bersemangat. Kalau kau melihatnya, kau juga akan menyukainya.. Hana!."

Hening!

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang dibuang dengan kasar dari seberang. "Aku sudah terlalu lama terdiam tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang, aku akan merelakannya pergi. Tapi sekarang, ketika aku mau merelakannya pergi, itu malah membuatku khawatir. Selama ini Aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Tapi akankah Hinata merasa nyaman, akankah kami baik-baik saja? Sekarang dia beranjak remaja, bagaimana kalau Hinata salah jalan setelah kepetusannya? Aku sangat takut. Aku takut dan khawatir." Ujar Hana dengan nada sangat frustasi.

"Tenanglah.. cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu kebenarannya. Jadi bersabarlah.." Kata Kurenai menyakinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah Sakura dan Ino menemui Hinata di kelas. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata-chan? Apa kau melakukan ini karena kami berdua?" Tanya sakura dengan rasa bersalah. Hinata memandang mereka sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku-buku di meja untuk dibereskan. Seakan kehadiran dua temannya kini sudah tak berarti lagi baginya. Tak memiliki arti yang berharga sama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf kalau memang kau melakukan itu karena aku dan Sakura." Kata Ino memohon.

Hinata yang sudah membereskan buku segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan kanan menarik tali tasnya bersiap untuk pulang, "Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" ucap Hinata dingin dengan nada sedikit ketus. Sakura dan Ino diam menunduk tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Hinata menatap jengah pada sosok didepannya, "Kalau kalian tak tahu untuk apa minta maaf, kenapa kalian minta maaf?" Kata Hinata kesal. Sontak seisi kelas mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga siswi itu, yang membuat mereka terdiam bukan karena pertengkaran gadis-gadis itu, tapi suara keras yang Hinata keluarkan tadi. Padahal sebelumnya Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah membetak seseorang, sekali pun orang itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi yang ini berbeda, lantas apa yang membuat Hinata membentak kedua temannya itu?

Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "i..itu karena sepertinya kau kelihata marah padaku dan Ino".

"Keputusan ku bukan karena kalian, jadi kalian berdua tak usah mempedulikan ku." Sahut Hinata melemparkan pandangan dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Sebelum melangkah keluar melewati pintu kelas, Hinata sudah dicegat terlebih dahulu Shion."Oh ya, hari ini jadwal membersihkan kelas bersama-sama. Semuanya diharapkan untuk tidak meninggalkan kelas tanpa terkecuali kau Hyuuga. Apa kau akan pulang tanpa membantu kami membersihkan kelas?" Ucapnya dengan kalimat penuh penekanan diakahirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? kegiatan ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untuk diriku sendiri" Ujar Hinata di kala rasa kedongkolannya muncul kembali.

"Karena kau juga menggunakannya jadi kau juga harus ikut membersihkannya. Memangnya kami ini kelompok bersih-bersih?" sahut protesan yang keluar dari mulut Karin

"Hei Hyuuga Hinata, bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat untuk menjadwalkan piket kelas bersama-sama? Bukankah kau bilang bagus kalau semuanya mendapatkan giliran." Ujar Shion menegur Hinata, setelah mendapat dukungan penuh dari perkataan Karin.

Hinata maju melawan ucapan Shion, "Yang namanya bagus belum tentu efisien. Bagi ku yang lebih mengutamakan usaha dan waktu untuk belajar bersih-bersih hanya membuang waktu. Tapi bagi kalian yang tak melakukan apapun selain bermain membersihkan kelas tak akan memakan waktu kalian."

Shion mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Hinata sekarang malah sudah mulai berani.

"Hyuuga, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Shion yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kenapa kau membentak kami? Memang apa salah kami.. Kami hanya ingin meminta bantuan padamu, tapi kenapa kau malah memperlakukan kami seperti orang asing. Apa kau menyalahkan kami?" Tanya Shion kesal, ia ingin sekali memojokan Hinata saat ini. Agar gadis itu tau apa yang tengah teman-temannya rasakan saat ini.

"Shion apa yang kau katakan?" Ujar sakura menegurnya tak terima karena Hinata mulai terpojok. Apakah ia tak sadar kalau mereka berempat telah menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas, apalagi Shion telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Apa perkataanku benar, bahwa kau hanya menganggap kami sebagai orang asing? apa kami benar-benar bukan temanmu? apa kau tidak menganggap pengorbanan kami selama ini, Selamat ini kau bersikap dingin karena kau tak mempercayai siapa pun, bukan. Kau tidak pernah merasa simpatik pada kami, kau pikir kami ini hanya tempat buangan ketika kau merasa sendiri. Hinata, jawab aku.." Tanya Sion bertubi-tubi dan kali ini benar-benar sangat memojokan diri Hinata. Dari sekian suara bisa terdengar suara bisik-bisik membenarkan perkataan Shion tadi. kalau bisa dilihat dari sisi lain Sakura dan Ino hanya satu-satunya teman yang Hinata punya. Tapi disisi lain Hinata sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka ada jika ditanyakan ia punya teman atau tidak. Menyakitkan sekali...

"SHION Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau katakan.." Cerca Sakura ikut terbawa emosi, Orang ini memang sangat keras kepala. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan..? Kalau ini terus berlanjut, apa jadinya hari esok..

"Hinata? Kenapa kau hanya diam" ujar Shion semakin mengeras dan memanaskan suasan dikelas.

Disisi lain, Sara Cs tampak risih melihat pertengakaran kedua siswi itu, walaupun mereka tidak dikatakan sebagai teman akrab. Tetap saja kalau melihat pertengkaran ini sepertinya sangat tidak mengenakan. Apa lagi Sara sudah lama satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Jadi dia tahu dengan siapa saja gadis itu bergaul dan bagaimana perkembangan sikap Hinata selama ini. Tapi bukan berarti Sara sangat memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia juga bukan siswi yang tahu menau tentang latar belakang Hinata, walau begitu sara tidak pernah membenci gadis itu baik sikap atau perkataannya.

"Sara... Kalau pertengkaran ini tidak kunjung selesai pasti kurenai sensei akan segera datang kesini.." Bisik Karin.

Sara tampak bergeming sejenak, "Kita tak perlu ikut campur, ini masalah mereka. Jadi biarkan mereka selesaikan dulu masalah mereka..." sahut Sara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah lain, pandangannya masih terfokus pada Hinata.

"Baik Ketua kelas!" Seru Karin dan Matsuri secara bersamaan.

"Hyuuga?" Gumam Shion sembari melemparkan tatapan bencinya pada gadis itu, "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan.." Shion menatap lekat pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo gelap yang tengah menunduk. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah benar-benar terpojok... sekali lagi Shion memberikan senyuman liciknya entah pada siapa?

Kembali pada posisi Hinata sekarang. Sepertinya pikiran dan tubuhnya telah hilang entah kemana, dunia seakan menyorotkan lampu kekhawatiran pada dirinya. Seakan dirinya perlu diberi simpatik. Benci, Hinata sangat membenci perasaan sepeti itu.. Seolah kalau dirinya sangat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, seolah suara itu telah menjadi sumber kesadaran lamunanya. "Hmm.."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menganggap kami sebagai temanmu, benar?" tekan Shion sekali lagi.

"Shion cukup!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. "Hentikan, kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa kau tadi tidak lihat, aku sudah berusaha berbicara baik-baik padanya. Tapi malah dia yang membentak kita.." Kata Shion tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu.." Kata Sakura lagi, sekali lagi rasanya ia ingin melempar piring cantik pada wanita didepannya ini.

"Biarkan saja! Dia juga bukan orang yang harus di istimewakan.." Kata Shion dengan puncak emosinya.

Hinata berdecak kesal seakan tak terima dengan seluruh todongan pertanyaan dari Shion, "Hmm.. Aku bukan teman kalian.. Itu benar.. kalian hanyalah orang asing dalam kehidupanku. aku tak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai temanku, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi temanku, aku tak memintamu untuk berkorban demi diriku. Bahkan aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri tanpa ada kalian bersama ku. sadarlah, bukankah disini hanya kalian yang telalu membanggakan ku menjadi teman kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak meminta bantuan apa-apa dari kalian..." Katanya dengan ketus.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada kalian yang terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang seseorang.." Lanjut Hinata menatap sinis Shion, "Dan apa kau lupa? Aku ini siswi yang memiliki hak istimewa, aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun yang tidak ingin kukerjakan dikelas. Aku bebas melakukan apapun, bukankah diriku ini sangat beruntung memiliki kompentesi dasar yang istimewa, aku cerdas sampai-sampai pihak sekolah menginginkanku untuk masuk sekolah luar negeri, semua perkataanku benar apa adanya! Jadi kau tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menyuruhku melakukan tugas bersih-bersih, Benarkan Sara-san?"

Sara yang sedari tadi diam menonton, tersentak ketika Hinata memanggil namanya. "Iya itu benar.." Jawab sara pasrah mengiyakan. Memang benar, siapa saja siswa atau siswi yang memiliki hak istimewa tidak dianjurkan mengikuti kegiatan kelas yang hanya membuang-buang waktu, atau sekedar mengantri makan dikantin saat jam istirahat. Karena mereka punya hak istimewa.

Disisi lain Shion terbekuk menciut nyalinya, semua perkataan Hinata seolah berbalik memojokan dirinya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Gadis indigo itu benar-benar terlihat angkuh tapi berwibawa, entah kenapa diri Shion merasa rendah sekali. Bagaimana bisa gadis indigo ini berani mebuatnya bungkam dalam sekejap mata. Sungguh rasanya saat ini ia ingin menggalih lubang sedalam-dalamnya ketika melihat tatapan menusuk dari Hinata yang diarahkan padanya.

"Tapi bukankah itu namanya diskriminasi?" Ujar salah satu siswa memprotes. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Apa kau sekarang menjadi ketua?" Kata mereka men-cap Hinata sebagai propokator masalah.

"Diskriminasih dalam kehidupan itu nyata, seharusnya kalian belajar menyadari bahwa manusia itu sangat naif.." Gumam Hinata.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi!" seru Ino mengambil jalan tengah diantara kedua sisi Hinata dan Shion.

"Jangan ikut campur Yamanaka!" Sahut Karin sinis.

"APA! Sialan kau..Kalkun" maki Ino kesal.

"Apa kau bilang Pig.." Balas karin emosi. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antar dua kutub yang berbeda dikelas. Hinata tidak mendengar cercaan siswa dikelasanya, ia pergi melenggang meninggalkan keributan dikelas.

Diluar kelas ia melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menatapnya sendu. Hinata terpaku ketika melihat iris shapiernya yang menawan, sungguh hatinya kembali berdebar-debar.

Naruto melihat Hinata masih berdiri diam disana. Hinata tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia berlalu dari sana melewati pemuda itu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pintu gerbang Naruto tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang. Sudah lima belas menit tapi sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung muncul, sampai detik-detik terakhir sekolah terkunci. Gadis itu keluar dengan sepeda kuning cerah yang dikendarainya. Naruto ingin menyapa, Namun, sayang Hinata lewat begitu saja dan tak menghiraukannya. Jelas saja, Naruto kecewa. Tapi, ia tak menyerah. Ia terus mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Saat ia mengayuh sepeda semakin cepat, Hinata sendiri dibuat risih karena Naruto yang selalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata memberhentikan sepedanya dan membalikan badannya dan berkata "Aku tahu, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Tapi, bisakah kau tak menanyakannya?".

"Tak ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jawab Naruto berbohong. Pemuda itu mengayuh sepeda mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata.

Hinata kembali melajukan sepedanya "Terus kenapa kau mengikuti ku terus?".

Naruto tertawa "Pede banget. Sekolah kan udah selesai, sekarang waktunya pulang…dan aku cuma mau pulang." Naruto melaju pergi mendahuluinya, tapi ia salah arah kemudian kembali lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?". Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ihhh! Aku bilang aku gak mau tahu. Aku nggak penasaran tentang apapun. Aku juga nggak tertarik sama urusanmu. Kau kan gadis yang kuat?"

"Lalu Alasan kau mengikutiku apa?"

"Karena aku khawatir!" Kata Naruto keceplosan, Hinata terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian Naruto berkilah "Mmmmm, itu jawaban yang ingin kamu dengar, kan? Tapi, aku? Ngapain aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

Naruto menggerakan sepedanya untuk berajalan, tapi kenapa begitu terasa berat, ia berbalik melihat kebelakang dan ternyata ban sepedanya bocor. Kami sama, kenapa hal seperti ini malah terjadi sekarang. Musibah apa lagi ini. Rantai sepedanya rusak. Ia menarik sepedanya dengan paksa berlari mengejar gadis itu. Hei... sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi padanya. Tapi, ia lupa kapan itu terjadi

Dan lagi suara udara meletus mengangetkannya, Naruto berjongkok untuk melihat kebocoran diban belakang sepedanya, tampaknya ini disengaja tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Sebuah paku menusuk kulit karet ban sepedanya. Pasti ada yang sengaja menaruhnya di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Dasar Kurang kerjaan! gerutu Nauto dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu menengadah untuk melihat jarak diantara dia dan gadis itu, "Hinata?" Panggilnya meminta pertolongan. Suara cukup keras tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak mau berhenti. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari mengejarnya sampai limit kekuatannya habis.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu memanggil gadis itu, Mungkin pemuda itu kini sudah lelah berlari, ia tak sanggup lagi. Harapannya sekarang hanya Hinata, Semoga gadis itu mendengar panggilannya. "HINATA-CHAN!"

Gadis itu mendengarnya, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?".

Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil sambil berteriak "Rantai sepedaku rusak...~Aku tak bisa pergi mendekatimu. Tak bisakah kamu yang datang padaku?". Hinata terdiam, tapi ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa kau kelihatan pucat? Kau merengek karena rantai sepedamu yang rusak?". Naruto pun mengiyakannya.

Samar-samar Hinata tersenyum dan berkata "Uzamaki Naruto, kapan kau akan tumbuh dewasa?". Naruto pun kembali tersenyum dan raut wajahnya menjadi begitu bahagia mendengar omelan Hinata. Omelan yang menunjukan bahwa gadis itu masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka duduk dan makan berdua ditaman. Naruto memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Hinata mengelap bibir Naruto yang terkena makanan dengan tangannya. "Makan aja sampai belepotan, dasar bayi berpopok besar!"

Naruto sendiri yang mendapati ejekan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, apakah dokter itu benar-benar ibu kandungmu? Kau bilang kau akan memanggilku jika sedang dalam kesulitan. Jadi, kenapa kau malah melarikan diri waktu itu, sebenci itukah kau pada ibumu?". Melihat Hinata yang tak berkata apapun, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Aku bisa memaafkan mu untuk masalah itu, aku rasa mungkin kau sedang tertekan saat itu makanya aku tak pernah menanyakan pasal keluargamu. Tapi persoallan tentang sekolah mu diluar negeri aku... aku.."

"Aku tak mau membahas hal itu, Hyuuga dari keluargaku hanya aku yang tersisa" Hinata berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Tapi, Naruto menahannya dan berkata "Hyuuga Hinaya. Kau itu gadis kecil ku yang manis. Jadi, mulailah hidup sebagai Hyugga Hinata yang baru. Jangan berdiri disana seperti kamu seorang penjahat. Aku tahu kenapa kamu gak peduli. Tapi, aku sangat benci ketika melihat kau menyembunyikan semua emosi mu itu.".

Hinata memotong perkataanya "Jadi, itulah kenapa aku selalu bilang supaya kamu tak usah memperdulikanku…".

"Tapi, buatlah supaya aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu! kau kesepian, Kita selalu bersama-sama sejak kecil. Aku tahu kamu! aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi keluar negeri jika sikap mu tidak mau berubah. Pokoknya, kau itu Hyuuga Hinata. Sampai kapan, kau hanya akan mengelak dan mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa 'itu bukan aku'?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, Naruto berkata "Aku mengatakan jika aku akan membantumu. Membantu kamu untuk hidup sebagai gadis yang ceria". Ujar Naruto tersenyum pedih sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gadis itu. Mendengar itu Hinata terdiam dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang masalah yang kau hadapi datanglah kepadaku. Jangan menutupinya apapun dari ku, mengerti" Mendengarnya Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu. Hinata kemudian berbalik dan melihat wajah Naruto, Yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. Lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya, memeluk gadis itu dalam diam. Pemuda itu menyadarinya bahwa debaran jantung ini bukan milik sang gadis melainkan miliknya sendiri.

Tanpa ragu Hinata membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun, ia akan sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini nanti.

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi, Hinata?" Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara baritonnya yang meredup. Ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan, Hinata bisa merasakan ada perbedaan sikap Naruto kali ini.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto bingung, "Apa?"

"Kita mulai dari awal.." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku dan mencium keningku, walau hinata tidak mengerti maksudnya? ia memilih diam menerima perlakuan pemuda itu. Naruto mengusap pelan bekas air mata yang turun di pipiku.

"Aku tahu aku sangat terlambat. Tapi aku harap perasaanmu kepadaku tidak berubah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

 **Berhubung aku lagi sibuk banget jadi agak mengurangi waktu buat menghayal atau buat jalan cerita fic selanjutnya… Apa lagi sekarang lagi UTS...**

 **Chapter Kilatnya akan diusahakan... Tapi Gak janji..**

 **Apa lagi aku bikin fic ini ngebet banget.. jadi mohon dimengerti ya!**

 **Dan maaf kalo mengecewakan para reader semua.. Dan terima kasih buat yang telah mengingatkan ku akan fic ini!**

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya di PM!

 **NaruHina#** Hinata harus pergi... jangan baper yah.. ;)

 **Novita #** hai novita salam kenal juga... makasih ya udh dikoreksi chap sebelumnya, aku bisa bales lewat mana aja... Soal fb aku gak bisa nemuin punya kamu?

 **abcd#** iya.. iya.. happy ending

 **naruto boruto#** ini udah dingin blm hinata nya...

 **ina#** terimakasih atas pujiannya...


	10. Chapter 10

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi, Hinata?" Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara baritonnya yang meredup. Ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan, Hinata bisa merasakan ada perbedaan sikap Naruto kali ini.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto bingung, "Apa?"

"Kita mulai dari awal.." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya dan mencium keningnya, walau hinata mengerti maksudnya? ia memilih diam menerima perlakuan pemuda itu. Naruto mengusap pelan bekas air mata yang turun di pipinya.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat terlambat. Tapi aku harap perasaanmu kepadaku tidak berubah..."

 **oOoOo** **Spring On Time** **oOoOo**

~Pov Hinata~

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Naruto.

 _Deg!_

"Naruto.."

"Hinata tolong dengarkan aku …" ucap Naruto dengan tegas seakan tak ingin di sela lagi perkataannya, ia memandangi wajahku dengan serius. Raut mukanya menunjukan kalau dirinya ingin aku mendengarkan semua kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan kepadaku. Lantas aku terdiam menunggu kata – kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Dengan ketidak pekaannya diriku, kau masih mau bertahan disisi ku, menungguku, dan selalu membangunkan ku dari keterpurukkan ku. Kau selalu ada disana… disampingku… didekatku…" naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. Mata Shapiernya menatapku dengan lembut. Membuat hatiku menghangat seketika. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menyerah"

Aku tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apa hal itu terdengar bodoh, aku tidak pernah mengeluh atau menyerah padanya. Untuk itu aku masih tetap bertahan disini, tapi mungkin kesabaran ku sudah melewati batas kemampuan ku sendiri. Saat ini dan kedepannya, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa? Karena aku sudah menyerah Naruto.

Aku kembali wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menahan malu, "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mu. Bagaimana bisa kau menungguku dan menyimpan perasaanmu ini." Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut. "Didalam hatiku, aku terus bertanya-tanya akan hal ini. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Apa kau selama ini membenciku karena aku tak menyadarinya? Apa kau merasa jenuh dengan semua ini maka dari itu kau memilih menyerah." Ujarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tidak…" ucapku dengan pelan. Mataku mulai memanas.

Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang. Aku merasa bahwa ia sangat takut, mungkin takut akan kesendiriannya nanti.

"Hinata?" ia menggumamkan namaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Ia terdiam dengan raut muka yang tengah berpikir keras lalu tak lama kemudian ia memandangku dengan penuh harap,"Kita pergi saja." Ucapnya dengan final.

Aku terkejut akan ucapannya. Tak sampai disana keterkejutan ku, ia masih meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku akan pergi kemanapun kau mau."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, "Hinata Chan.. ayo kita melarikan diri" aku mengerutkan kening, heran, apalagi saat Naruto meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, "Ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun bisa menemukan kita. Pergilah bersamaku, Hinata-chan."

"Kita pergi saja ya.." Kata Naruto memohon.

Sesaat aku merasa ragu, aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya, "Aku tak mau. Kupikir kau sudah salah paham, Naruto. Bagiku sekarang, Sekolah—impian-ambisiku, dan mencari tahu tentang kebenaran kematian ayahku yang sebenarnya lebih penting jika dibanding dirimu"

"Hinata" ia memanggil namaku. Setiap kali ia memanggil namaku, entah mengapa detak jantungku menjadi tidak normal. Aku merasa sangat senang dan disisi lain aku semakin ingin terus berada di sampingnya setiap saat, dimana pun dan kapan pun. Aku merasa semakin ingin memilikinya. Tapi hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Naruto, kita sudah dewasa…" aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku kembali, walau terasa begitu berat mengatakannya tapi aku harus tegas dalam hal ini. Aku tidak ingin ia membuatku berhenti dan mengubah keputusanku. "Kita sudah dewasa… kau tahu artinya? Itu berarti kita sudah harus memilih jalan hidup yang akan kita jalani nanti. Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahku diluar negeri dan hidup disana, itu adalah keputusan yang ku pilih, aku akan menjalaninya…"

"Hinata.." ia memanggilku dengan nada tinggi, matanya memerah dan aku tahu ia akan marah.

"Naruto, tentang perasaanku dan pengakuanku tempo hari, tolong… lupakan lah?" Kataku sambil menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari sudut pelupuk mataku. Aku berbalik memunggunginya, aku tidak ingin ia melihat ku menangis.. aku tidak ingin ia mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku ingin ia bisa menerima semua ini. Aku ingin ia melupakan semua tentang diriku.

Aku berjalan pergi namun sebuah tarikan membuatku berhenti dan secara cepat Naruto tiba-tiba mencium ku. Mata ku membulat sempurna, tubuhku serasa seketika tidak bisa di gerakan. Ciuman itu tidak lama, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, kau milikku Hinata!"

Plaakk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi Naruto.

"Kau gila Naruto!", air mata kembali mengalir di pipi ku, tiba-tiba hujan turun, seakan sang langit ikut menangisi sesuatu. Sementara Naruto, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahinya, meski ia tahu itu tak akan mampu mencairkan kesedihan yang kini ia rasakan.

"Hinata.." lagi – lagi ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

Aku tak menyahut ataupun menoleh, tapi aku merasakan bahwa kedua lengannya tengah memelukku dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya dipangkal leherku, tidak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara isakan kecil dan merasakan bahuku menjadi basah.

Naruto tengah menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah.." ucapnya dengar suara serak. "Tapi jika ini yang terbaik dan membuatmu bahagia, baiklah… pergilah" ujar Naruto dengan berat lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan diriku yang mematung ditempat. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mencegah air mataku yang keluar dan turun begitu saja.

 **Warning :** GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU,dll.

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya tapi milik hak cipta**

 **Masashi Kimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Main Chara :** Hinata dan Naruto.

 **Another Chara :** Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shion Ect.

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort & Friendship

Paginya. Hinata berdiri didepan sekolah. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tapi Hinata masih berdiri melamun didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan meninggalkan sekolahnya sambil melamun. Ia berjalan menatap lurus kejalanan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. 

Naruto yang melihat Hinata dari jendela kelas hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah Hinata beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Tubuhnya tidak bereaksi apapun kini. Setelah kejadian kemarin, pemuda itu tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada gadis itu.

Hinata duduk sendiri di bangku taman kota dibawah bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Merenungkan kembali kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke berada disebelahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu.." kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata yang ada disampingnya. ".. kau tak tau caranya untuk bolos kan?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Hinata pun langsung menunduk. "kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke duduk direstauran keluarga tempat yang berada di tikungan jalan sekolah. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang ada didepannya dan melihat gadis itu sedari tadi hanya menatap jam dinding dan tidak membaca menu makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melupakan masalahmu dengan Naruto untuk saat ini." kata Sasuke seakan membaca pikiran Hinata. "... maksudku si Dobe. Kau memikirkannya kan?"

Hinata hanya tertunduk sedih menatap menu makanan. Sasuke meletakkan menu makanan ditangannya "Apa kau sudah tau apa yang akan kau pesan?" Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke mengambil bel pesanan dan ditaruh didepan Hinata.

"Saat dulu kita berempat kesini, kau nampaknya ingin datang kesini kembali" Hinata teringat masa-masa itu, ia ragu-ragu menekan bel pesanan dan keduluan Sasuke bahkan tangan mereka berdua sempat bersentuhan. Hinata tersenyum malu dan kemudian menekan bel pesanan.

"Aneh?" Gumam Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menyeringit heran, "Apa yang aneh?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda didepannya, kemudian mata lavendernya matap intens Sasuke."Kau Uchiha Sasuke, tuben sekali kau mengajak ku berbicara dan terlebih lagi kenapa kau sering mengajukan pertanyaan padaku. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini.." ujar Hinata sedikit mengejek pemuda itu.

Sasuke malah menyeringit dan menatap tajam setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata. Padahal ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja, kalau saja bukan Sakura yang membujuknya ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Hn.." dengus Sasuke kesal mood baiknya malah jadi rusak sekarang.

Hinata meredakan tawanya kemudian berdehem pelan, "Apa sakura yang memintamu. Maaf.. aku tak bermaksud begitu" Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup.

Sasuke sendiri masih tetap memasang wajah temboknya sekarang, "Hn.."

"Sasuke.." Panggil Hinata dengan nada tegas yang mulai berubah, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata langsung ke intinya. Ia tahu pemuda itu tak akan menemuinya jika tidak ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih menyerah, ia menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Kau sudah tahu kedatanganku buat apa bukan?"

 **oOoOoOo**

Sore harinya, bel sekolah berbunyi tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto untuk beranjak pulang. Ia masih berdiam di tempat duduknya sambil memandang keluar jendela, entah mengapa ia seperti masih melihat Hinata tengah berdiri disana didepan sekolah.

Namun kegiatan lamunannya tak lama kemudian terganggu akibat panggilan seseorang disampingnya. Ia sangat malas untuk mendengar atau sekedar melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya, lebih baik ia segera bergegas pergi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan suara panggilan itu.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak sang gadis yang naasnya tak didengarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi gadis itu tak menyerah begitu saja, ia masih tetap mengejar Naruto dan mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tempo hari yang lalu.

"Berhentilah mengganggu ku Shion" ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto berjalan cepat, hari ini dia memang sengaja tak membawa sepeda seperti biasanya karena sepedanya masih berada di bengkel. Jadi beberapa hari ini ia akan berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi naasnya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari gadis itu, Shion. Menyebalkan, ia tidak sudi melihat wajah gadis itu lagi. Rasanya sangat muak!

Sampai ditikungan jalan sekolah, Naruto langsung dicegat dengan mobil Shion. Ia menatap datar pada Shion yang kini tengah membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Naruto, tunggu sebentar, dengar penjelasan ku dulu.." ujar Shion memohon sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto agar tidak kabur.

Plak! Naruto dengan kasar menepis genggaman tangan Shion, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku. Dasar wanita tak tau diri.." Maki Naruto dengan kesal.

"Naruto, jangan berkata seperti itu kepadaku, aku ini kekasihmu.." Ucap Shion dengan nada meninggi.

Naruto mendecih,"Kekasih? Sejak kapan? Apa kita pernah memiliki hubungan.." Ujar Naruto dengan kesal, "Pergilah sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku Shion" lanjutnya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, kau tidak boleh begini Naruto, Kau tidak boleh.."

"Tidak boleh apa?" Teriak Naruto dengan amarahnya yang sudah tertahankan. "Masih berani kau menunjukan taringmu didepanku setelah kau ketahuan selingkuh. Apa kau tidak berkaca.. kau sudah bukan pacarku lagi shion" Naruto berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang terisak menangis.

"Naruto ini semua bukan kesalahan ku.." Ujar Shion membela diri, "Kalau bukan karena kau yang terus sibuk memikirkan Hinata, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Jadi semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan ku Naruto…" kata Shion dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto terdiam ditempat, "Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata kedalam masalah kita Shion. Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa, ini semua adalah kesalahan ku… seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu, seharusnya aku lebih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, seharusnya aku tak mengikuti kemauan mu, dan seharusnya aku tidak terlamabat untuk menyadari hal ini…"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shion, "Gomen! Shion, Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal dan lupakan saja hubungan kita yang sudah berlalu itu." Gumam Naruto.

Shion terpaku setelah melihat tatapan dingin Naruto, ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Naruto berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu ditengah keramaian.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka didalam sebuah restoran ada sepasang mata yang telah melihat kejadian tadi. Seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata sendiri yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto, Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ku rasa kau bisa memikirkan lagi, apa yang kukatakan tadi." Ujar Sasuke kepada Hinata yang masih menatap sendu Naruto. "Ini pemberian darinya.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyerah sebuah buku.

Hinata menerimanya dengan berat hati,"Akan ku pikirkan kembali?"

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Dirumah Naruto berdiam diri didalam kamar, ia tak berniat turun kebawah walau hanya sekedar nonton tv atau makan malam. Rasanya enggan sekali bertemu Hinata, hatinya masih merasa sakit dan kecewa.

Tapi harusnya perasaan ini lebih berlaku kepada Hinata sediri bukan kedapa dirinya. Harusnya ia merasa bersalah kepada gadis itu. Apa daya jika kenyataan malah berbalik, Naruto merasa ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Hinata setelah penolakannya kemarin.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu terketuk membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, "Masuk.." ucap Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Hinata yang telah berdiri disana. Naruto terkejut, namun ia langsung bersikap tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Hinata. Ia memandang kosong kedepan tanpa mau melihat Hinata.

"ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

Hinata menghela nafas gusar karena melihat tingkah laku naruto yang masih kekanak-kanak kan. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan mendekati Naruto. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto" ucap Hinata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah ia tahu bahwa gadis itu telah berada disamping tempat tidurnya. "Hah… Apa?"

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak berperilaku yang membuat kita saling mengkhawatirkan. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu kepadaku, lalu sekarang yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

Naruto masih tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa berminat mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. "Naruto.." panggil Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisakah.. Kita bersikap seperti biasa.." ucap Hinata dengan parau.

Tapi lagi – lagi naruto tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tahu, aku berkata seperti ini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto. Apa kau tak bisa berpura-pura terlihat baik didepanku, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Naruto. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya, seharusnya kau tak membaca diary ku dan kau tak perlu merasa bersalah kepadaku.." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh emosi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin tetap seperti ini maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. Aku pergi!" Hinata melangkah kan kakinya beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto akan menghentikan langkahnya, namun sampai di daun pintu nampaknya Naruto benar – benar sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya. Sakit. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dengan sikap pemuda itu yang terus mendiaminya. Mungkin jika ia lebih cepat pergi dari sini maka semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah untuk dilupakan.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Pov Naru

Aku merasa badanku tak enak pagi ini, kepalaku terasa begitu pusing, rasanya aku ingin tidur lebih lama. Tapi cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarku terasa begitu mengganggu. Dengan malas ku tengokkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat jam weker dimeja belajarku.

Pukul 07.30

APA! Sial, aku telat. Dengan cepat aku bergegas kekamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah selesai berpakaian aku langsung turun dan mengambil empat lembar roti dimeja makan. Aku memakannya dengan lahap. Tanpa menunggu lama aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, dan terburu – buru meminum susu yang telah disediakan.

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa menuju bagasi mobil, karena waktu yang mendesak ku, aku terpaksa harus membawa mobil untuk sampai sekolah lebih cepat. Setidaknya mobil pemberian Otousan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku masih berguna guna.

~Skip Time~

Sampai disekolah. Beruntung dikelas kurenai sensei belum datang, dan keadaan kelas masih berisik seperti biasa. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kali ini aku tidak akan kena hukuman dari nenek sihir itu.

aku memasuki kelas dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku, aku melihat teman - temanku yang menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, aku mengalihkan wajahku dari mereka tapi tanpa sengaja pandanganku malah bertemu dengan mata Lavender nan indah itu.

"Ohayou Naruto.." Sapa Kiba yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyusulku.

"Ohayou" Ku sapa balik dengan malas. Setelah mendengar suaraku entah mengapa mereka melihatku dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

Aku menyeringitkan dahi, "Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran melihat raut wajah mereka.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kau kenapa Naruto? Pagi ini kau kelihatan sangat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ada masalah?" Tanya aku sudah duduk ditempatku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawabku asal.

"Kau kelihatan sangat pucat Naruto, apa kau tidak sarapan dirumah?" Tanya kiba sambil merengkuh wajahku.

Dengan kesal aku menepis tangannya begitu saja, "Baka, Aku baik-baik saja!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi kepadanya. Sedangkan ia hanya menatapku dengan sedih.

"Teganya kau Naruto.. aku ini temanmu.. kenapa kau bersikap begitu kepadaku.. HUAAAA!" rengek Kiba dengan lebay.

"Cihh.. diamlah, kau sangat berisik kiba..." Kata ku kesal. Menyebalkan sekali pagi - pagi begini sudah disungguhi rengekkan kiba yang kelewatan lebay.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Sai yang mulai masuk kepercakapan kami.

"Kalau ada masalah lebih baik kau selesaikan baik-baik, jangan membuat jarak denganya. Kalau kau seperti itu, maka masalahnya malah akan bertambah runyam." Ucap Sai menatap ku sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada buku ditangannya.

"Jangan sok tahu.." Jawabku kesal. "Kau berkata seolah - olah kau tahu betul apa yang sedang kurasakan." lanjutku dengan nada ketus.

Tapi sai tidak begitu mengindahkan perkataanku karena dia sudah terlanjur sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Baiklah, terserah padamu saja Naruto" gumam Shikamaru kemudian berbalik kedepan karena Kurenai sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Ngomong-omong, dimana si teme.. Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Dia ada ditempat Sakura..." Jawab Sai tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

Aku melihat kebelakang dimana kursi Sakura yang sudah diduduki Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura sudah duduk bersama Ino. Pandanganku berubah tajam saat melihat Sasuke duduk ditempat Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata. Mereka berdua nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, aku tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak tempat duduk sangat berjauhan dengan mereka.

Aku masih memandangi mereka berdua dengan intens, hatiku terasa panas begitu saja, sialan kau teme? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana..

Kepalaku semakin terasa sakit, menyebalkan. Setidaknya aku hanya harus betahan selama satu jam pelajaran, syukurnya hari ini akan ada survei fakultas disekolah.

Dengan begini aku bisa tidur di Uks selama survei berlangsung, tapi pikiran ku tidak bisa tenang melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata dikelas, Ah.. kepalaku terasa ingin pecah begitu saja.

"Oi.. Dobe.." Panggil seseorang membangunku.

"Hmm.." aku mengerjap - ngerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku. Kemudian melihat siapa yang tengah membangunkan ku, "Baka!" Ucapnya dengan nada sangat datar.

Aku menyeringit melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya kepalaku masih terasa pusing sampai - sampai kesadaranku masih belum mengumpul. "Kau ini sedang bicara apa teme?" Tanyaku heran.

Aku memijat pangkal leherku yang terasa pegal, lalu mengusap kasar wajahku. "Jangan mencari gara - gara denganku sekarang.. aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik." kataku dengan malas.

Ku tatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapku dengan khawatir, "Dobe, kau sakit?" Tanya kawanku ini. "Lebih baik kau segera ke Uks..."

Aku mendengus sebal, "Aku tahu.."

"Cepat sana pergi, sebelum kau pingsan dan merepotkan banyak orang disini.." Ujar Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku yang sudah muncul perempat didahiku. "Kau menyebalkan teme..."

 **~End Pov Naru~**

Naruto beranjak dari kelas setelah mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi, diperjalanan ia begitu tidak bersemangat untuk menyapa penggemarnya dan para sahabatnya. Ia hanya terdiam melewati mereka yang menyapanya.

Ia tidak peduli, karena yang ia inginkan hanya sampai di Uks secepatnya tanpa mendengar suara bising dari para gadis yang terus berceloteh menanyakan keadaannya, "Hahh…"

Naruto membuka pintu UKS, ia masuk kedalam dan langsung mengunci pintu agar tidak ada yang masuk untuk mengganggu ketenangannya. Kebetulan sekali penjaga sedang keluar, mungkin absen atau tengah makan siang. Biarlah…

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur yang tidak bisa terbilang nyaman itu, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun ia tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Naruto mendesah kasar, ia melihat – lihat kesekeliling ruangan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kulkas didepannya. Mungkin ada sedikit makanan didalamnya, tidak apa-apa juga kalau ia memakan makanan didalam kulkas itu. Setidaknya bisa menambah staminanya untuk siang kedepan.

Ia membuka pintu kulkas itu dan melihat lihat apa yang bisa ia makan, tapi yang tersedia hanyalah air putih saja, lagi lagi menyebalkan sekali. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gelas itu untuk diminumnya namun ada sebuah suara yang menghetikannya.

"Jangan diminum.. kalau kau meminum air itu, maka jantungmu akan melamah Naruto.." ucap seseorang dengan lembut.

Naruto tertegun ketika mendengar suara itu, ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Segera ia kembalikan botol minuman itu kedalam kulkas dan membalikkan badan dengan ragu-ragu. Dilihatnya sesosok yang tengah berbaring disamping tempat tidurnya namun terhalangi oleh sebuah tirai.

Namun tanpa melihat sosok itu Naruto sudah tahu siapa dia?

Naruto duduk disisi kasur yang lain, ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan sai tadi pagi. Mungkin ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik. Tapi mengingat kejadian dikelas tadi membuat hatinya memanas dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar oleh panasnya diruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Hinata tanpa melirik pemuda disampingnya.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto berbohong, padahal ia kesini karena kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak akan jatuh sakit. Tanpa memperdulikan bahaya, kau tidak melihat disekitarmu. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau mau. Kau bersikeras, memaksakan kehendakmu." Kata Naruto yang bermaksud menyinggung gadis disampingnya itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" ucap Hinata dengan kesal. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan semua perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto memang suka berkata seperti itu padanya, tapi sikapnya biasa saja. Untuk kali ini berbeda, ia tidak terima Naruto berkata yang tidak baik tentang dirinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak mau pemuda itu berfikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Tidak mau!" Sahut Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Hinata.

"Menyingkirlah!" Ujar Hinata dengan nada tinggi, ia beranjak dari kasurnya namun ditahan oleh sebuah tangan dan pemiliknya yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. "Kau ingin mati!"

"Kalau begitu coba saja…" Sahut Naruto sambil menahan tawanya melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang terkadang suka berubah-ubah tak wajar. Apa sekarang gadis ini sedang mengalami masa pubertas.

"Kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto dengan garang.

"Kedengarannya seperti ide yang bagus. Membunuhku menggunakan tanganmu sendiri." Ungkap Naruto dengan sambil terkekeh..

"Ternyata kau cerdas juga, Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan riang, seolah – olah ia telah mendengar sebuah lelucon dari mulut Hinata. Sebenarnya yang bersikap yang tidak wajar sekarang itu siapa?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam bahwa pemuda di depannya itu sudah gila, kemudian ia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat itu tapi tangannya malah tertahan oleh genggaman pemuda itu sendiri. "Mau ke mana?"

Dengan kasar hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto, "Jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain!"

Tapi Naruto tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia memandang Hinata dengan tajam seolah ia benar-benar sangat marah. "Itu urusanku. Ke depannya tidak peduli ke mana, kapan saja... Kau harus selalu bersamaku, selalu bersamaku." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Ucap Hinata dengan marah. "Aku tidak punya waktu bercanda denganmu sekarang." Lanjutnya kemudian kembali menepiskan genggaman pemuda itu darinya.

Naruto kembali menahan Hinata, ia ikut berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu sambil melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Hinata. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Bukankah kau bilang mau membunuhku dengan menggunakan tanganmu? Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu berada dalam jangkauanku. Tunggu saat di mana aku telah siap, Kau bisa segera menikamku." Hinata memekik sakit karena pengangan Naruto semakin menguat.

"Dasar Gila!" Maki Hinata.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat gadis itu mematung ditempat. "Ini sama sekali bukan bercanda. Bukankah ini adalah idemu? Kelak tidak peduli mau ke mana, harus ada aku di sisimu. Kecuali ke kamar mandi. Salah! Ke kamar mandi juga harus sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Author: Konichiwa… mina-san. Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumin ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton. aku sangat senang kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini hehehe.. .. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

 **Maaf… baru update. Soalnya ada beberapa masalah diakun ff, apa lagi bulan kemarin lagi sibuk bgt dirumah… Apalagi setelah dikoreksi lagi, cerita saya ini rada makin gak jelas(Heheheh maklumin aja ya) tulisannya juga banyak yang ngaco.**

 **Author tidak bisa mengupdate sering-sering, tapi akan diusahakan update terus kok…**

 **Saya sangat senang karena ada beberapa rader yang masih mengingatkan saya dengan fic ini… hehehe. Terimakasih banyak semuanya…**

Di chapter ini saya tak terlalu telaten jadi tolong di maklumi jika ada kesalahan kata dan huruf dalam penulisan..

Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberi reiviewnya! ARIGATAOU :D

Dan maaf kalau belum ada balasannya di PM!

 **Miinyaan :** ini lanjutannya

 **Reader abal:** terimakasih dukungannya ini udah lanjut kok..

 **Aru Hasuna 2409:** Terimakasih atas review nya Aru-san... tentang hinata yang gak ngebongkar kejahatannya shion emang aku buat kaya gitu. Soalnya disini hinata ingin melihat apa saja yang shion lakukan untuk menghancurkan dirinya (hahahaha) jadi dia itu cuman diem aja.. kalo masalah perselingkuhannya Shion (nanti kita liat aja yah...)

 **Guetus:** yah… semoga romacenya makin ngefeel ya… terimakasih komentarnya.

 **SEMUANYA PADA BAPER?**


End file.
